Winter Love
by MissManga19
Summary: 'Los inviernos siempre serán eternos…' Tras pasar los años y permanecer siempre joven, Elsa descubre que es inmortal… vio como su reino desapareció con el tiempo; ahora vive escondida en una ciudad moderna, ocultando sus poderes y sumergida en una intensa soledad. Hasta que conoce a un hombre, y es como descubrir un fantasma del pasado, poniendo en peligro todos sus secretos.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo.**_

Pequeños y cristalinos copos de nieve caían suavemente desde el cielo gris, cubriendo el suelo con una gruesa capa blanca como si fuera algodón, los árboles abrían sus ramas secas como tratando de atrapar la nevada. La ciudad estaba llena de luces tenues y amarillas, e hicieron brillar con esplendor aquella fría noche de noviembre.

Su corazón dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras que su cerebro intentaba reconectar todas las memorias que alguna vez la hizo feliz, recordando las sonrisas junto a su hermana en tardes de té y galletas, esas charlas animadas que algunas vez fueron su cosa favorita en el mundo con el tiempo fueron reemplazadas por aquella soledad que se escondió detrás de la puerta esperando desdichada a volver… aún recuerda perfectamente el momento en que los años pasaban y su piel tersa seguía siendo un témpano de hielo, cuando los de todos a su alrededor comenzaron a hacer efecto.

Dejó caer sus hombros tensos y miró sus manos, estaban cubiertas por unos guantes morado pálido, un color que reflejaba su alma entera y que trataban de esconder sus poderes de los demás.

Habían pasado tantos años que había perdido la cuenta, el invierno era eterno tanto como su vida, su reino desvanecido ahora solo ocupaba un lugar dentro de su pecho, junto con todos los momentos que vagamente la sumergían en melancolía. Aquella chica dejó caer su cuerpo en una banca, ya cansada de caminar y con la nieve posada en la punta de sus botas negras, observando el blanco anochecer que se llevó sus intensiones de seguir viviendo.

La ciudad era hermosa, sus ojos habían observado la belleza de un mundo recomponerse de guerras y hambrunas; ahora todos gozaban de condiciones favorables y una tecnología que aún seguía siendo extraña para ella… El norte fue su refugio, junto con un invierno que nunca acabaría, y donde vivía actualmente, en un país frío todo el año, casi queriendo evitar el verano y todos los recuerdos de su familia.

Elsa se encontraba más triste cada año, cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo, su condición física aún poseía un excelente estado, pero su alma ya estaba cansada de todo este tiempo sin poder descansar eternamente.

Ella poseía algo que muchas personas matarían por tener, la eternidad. Pero no la quería, solo se resignaba a seguir escondida en un lugar tan moderno que ya no valía la pena entender, solo ocupando un lugar en el mundo sola y manteniendo en secreto sus mágicos poderes invernales.

Pero nunca pensó que volvería a encontrar el vivo recuerdo de un pasado oculto.

Él.

Un hombre que cambió todo, con esos ojos enigmáticos que te esconden verdades nunca dichas y la seducía de tal forma que perdería el control. Elsa nunca creyó dejarse sucumbir de los encantos y las palabras dulces e inquisitorias de un olvidado fantasma. Un espectro mandado del infierno, no había otra explicación para que ella se sintiera perdida de nuevo bajo esa tormenta de nieve y desolación que pronto, casi trescientos años después… volverían a poner a prueba su helado y puro corazón.

 **Notas del Autor:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Esta es una pequeña historia que se me ha ocurrido de la nada, con puros esfuerzos y toda una tarde puse construir lo que es el intro de la novela. No sé muy bien cuál será el ritmo, pero la idea básica me ha gustado bastante y quise compartirla. Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado… Sin más ¡hasta la próxima!


	2. 1

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Quiero agradecer todos los apoyos que he recibido hasta ahora! Me alegra bastante que mi historia ha sido bien aceptada por ustedes. Sin más, el primer capítulo.

...Bueno, escribí eso hace un par de meses largos. Quisiera disculparme por mi ausencia, he estado ocupadísima, perdí el nuevo trabajo que obtuve a finales del año pasado debido a una enfermedad que me diagnosticaron hace poco. Me ha obligado a estar en casa buscando quéhacer; encontrando mis viejas ideas para esta historia. ¿Porqué no continuarla? Aún sigo viva. :)

 **LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN (y se pertenecen) A DISNEY.**

¡Disfruten!

 _ **Capítulo Uno.**_

 _"Soñé que mi vida sería_  
 _Tan diferente de este infierno en el que vivo,_  
 _Tan diferente de lo que parecía,_  
 _La vida ha matado el sueño que soñé."_

Sus dedos estaban entrelazados en una vieja taza de porcelana con antiguos diseños florales, como siempre cubiertos de sus guantes púrpuras, esos que protegían a los demás a su alrededor sin siquiera saber que estaban expuestos a algún tipo de peligro. Elsa cerró sus ojos tratando de disfrutar la calidez del líquido humeante y caliente en sus manos, tenía un fuerte olor a cafeína que en unos segundos correrían en el interior de su cuello tratando de aliviar su pesadez.

Quería llorar. Cómo lo había hecho tantas veces, dejando que sus ojos le ardieran por los ríos helados que nadarían en su rostro y esa sensación que enmudecía su lengua, casi enredándola en pensamientos tristes que absorbía en cada trago de su café, la ironía le jugaba trucos cuando aquel líquido se enfriaba casi al instante de entrar a su boca. Las personas conversaban animadas a su alrededor, podía escuchar sin querer sus pláticas, no muy interesantes pero con ese tono de voz que le indican que están charlando de algo que aman. Y ella, en una esquina de aquel pequeño bistro al que entró para refugiarse de la tormenta que no supo si inició por sus propias intensiones, estaba sentada con la cabeza gacha y perdida, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que solo es una persona triste que toma café frío. El sabor en sí era tan desabrido como los años, el vapor se desvanecía con una lentitud que Elsa rápidamente catalogaba como un claro ejemplo de su vida: amarga, oscura y quita sueños.

Su estómago le pidió algo más, como si a pesar de todo este tiempo aún seguía sintiendo hambre. Le acordaba que todavía era humana... una frágil, moribunda humana, pero vivía. Su nariz cumplía su función ajena en cada segundo, su cabello se hacía más largo e indomable y su corazón canturreaba su típico tambor eléctrico.

Dejó de preguntarse los porqués, también de anhelar algún día; la muchacha de infinitos ojos azules ya no hacía debates ni formulaba teorías en su cabeza. Ahora solo dejaba que ocurriera. Lo dejaba ir, como las estructuras de témpanos que fracturaron una canción, así permitía que todo lo que recuerda, lo que alguna vez fue se desvanezca en la taza humante de café que tomó un noviembre cualquiera.

Su hobbie era recolectar cosas; cuando había algo que le gustara, que le pareciera místico o casi de otro mundo, las guardaba en su bolso tejido con pequeños detalles en índigo y magenta que llevaba consigo desde hace algunas décadas. Allí tenía todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir a este nuevo mundo, viajando en ferrocarriles de un estado a otro cada cuantos años... uno más frío que el otro cabe destacar, conservando objetos en el cual escribía la fecha que lo encontró con plumón, para llevar un tipo de conteo. Ahora su nuevo juguete era una guía de cocina para crear los platos auténticos que una chef famosa de los años cincuenta que encontró en el estante de un vendedor de periódicos. Era perfecto para su colección; la tapa dura estaba dañada con manchas de tinta y vejez, las hojas amarillentas y el característico olor ambiguo que se desprendió al ojearlo. Y aunque Elsa nunca supo cocinar, las fotografías a blanco y negro de una señora adulta mostrando su mejor sonrisa con un diminuto espacio en sus dientes mientras sostenía una ensalada la hizo olvidar un poco de su condición. La transportaba a una cocina de un restaurant parisino que tristemente había cerrado sus puertas en el sesenta y seis.

Eran esas pequeñas chispas que todavía la mantenían _viva_.

Contuvo su respiración cuando guardó el libro de poco tamaño en su bulto después de escribir un _'nov. 2015'_ en la contraportada, dejando la taza con algunas manchas de lápiz labial rosa encima de la mesita que ocupó casi por una hora, tiempo que se perdió en su océano personal de soledad y dejó algunas monedas muy conocidas por los cuatro años viviendo en Lucerna. No tenía una clara razón de porqué escogió aquella capital con toques medievales llena de montañas y picos congelados... tal vez ésa era la razón. Su metrópolis era desarrollada pero hacía esfuerzos por conservar su procedencia. La arquitectura que gustaba conocer en las mañanas visitando museos de historia y buscar en su extensa memoria algún recuerdo de dicha cultura, el romance que quedaba atrapado en las manos de las parejas que caminaban juntos prometiendo amor, y las luces nocturnas de los faroles que guindaban en el cielo era como un hogar para ella, pero había un gran río que dividía la ciudad del cual se prohibía acercarse... por eso pronto planeaba escapar.

Alejó pensamientos innecesarios, caminando pasos lentos y sin prisa alguna para salir del establecimiento, solo mirando el piso junto a sus botas y sujetando fuertemente sus manos detrás de su espalda, hundida como siempre e ignorando a los demás, pero entonces cuando iba a atravesar la puerta chocó con alguien.

Elsa retrocedió un poco cuando escuchó un quejido y el ruido de un objeto caer, tomando en cuenta que pudo lastimar a alguien si no reaccionaba con calma y aunque las personas casi no se percataron del mínimo accidente, ahora había un incómodo silencio mientras miraban a ambos.

—Perdón... lo siento mucho.— la chica de pelo blanco propinó suavemente a ofrecer unas disculpas, aquella persona más sin embargo asentía deliberadamente y se agachó a buscar el pequeño aparato que al piso, con casi un ataque al corazón comprobando que no se había roto la pantalla de su teléfono celular. Haciendo una mueca torcida en su rostro, él no dijo nada y solo ignoró a Elsa, golpeando levemente su hombro para colocar el aparato en su oído.

En ese momento, Elsa se desconectó.

—Sí, estoy aquí. ¿Qué decías...?

Fue como si el tiempo después de todos estos años se paralizara frente a sus ojos con el simple hecho de escuchar esa voz. Una fría oleada de sensaciones inexplicables comenzó a pelear un puesto en su columna, desplazándose velozmente desde la punta de su nuca hasta el principio de su espalda baja cuando sus oídos advirtieron ese corto y tenue sonido, estremeciéndola como ocurrió tiempo atrás. Una simple frase que le causó tantos recuerdos que salieron a flote después de años siendo reprimidos. Todas las cosas que pensó que serían imposibles se confirmaban en su cabeza, prendiendo alarmas y convirtiendo sus temores en realidad. Quedó quieta por tanto tiempo al posar sus ojos en aquella nueva figura que seguía caminando como si nada para adentrarse a la cafetería... como si no importara, como si el universo estuviera haciéndole la peor broma del mundo. Su mandíbula se abría indefensa de formular explicación alguna. Incluso sintió una nubosidad oscura que se posaba en su vista, cerrando sus ojos para dejar que el mareo termine.

Ese hombre, el mismo que hizo tanto daño tiempo atrás...

—Que sea un expreso negro, por favor.

Estaba frente a ella, pidiendo café.

—Con azúcar doble.

Pidiendo café con mucha azúcar.

Como si... nada.

Elsa quedó observándolo, recorriendo sus ojos a la estatua fantasmal que tuvo el gusto de hacer por muerto, revolcándose en una tumba algunos kilómetros bajo tierra y mar cuando se enteró de la desaparición de las Islas del Sur hace cientos de años. Pero estaba allí, vistiendo ropas más modernas que indicaban alguna pista pero su cerebro no podía relacionar o sacar conclusiones de que solo era alguien parecido, demasiado parecido. Sin dudas era él... la misma estatura que recuerda a una pequeña Ana a su lado, formando esa esbelta figura de solemne cinismo y potencia, la mandíbula ligeramente apretando los colmillos para atacar ocultándola en una sonrisa casi con indecencia. Aunque no exactamente el hombre que veía estaba actuando de esa forma, pero así lo percibió.

El mismo traidor sin alma que casi le quita la vida.

—Hans...

Estaba muy ocupada solo mirándolo que el susurro de su nombre prohibido había salido de la nada, poniendo ahora una mano en su boca; sin caer en cuenta de que sus orbes azuladas comenzó a estorbarlo.

—Ehh... ¿Quieres algo?— la incomodidad en su tono de voz le indicó que estaba siendo demasiada obvia. Y otra cosa salío a la luz, _no la conocía_.

La peli-blanco negó rápido con la cabeza para luego pestañear con torpeza mientras que esos ojos tan conocidos se fijaron en ella. Sus irises eran grandes, joviales y más verdes que el césped en la mañana... y al mismo tiempo te lanzaban cuchillas listas para cortar.

Esos que nunca perdonó, confirmando nuevamente que era él.

Hiperventilando un poco, salió de ahí dejando a esa persona con cierto aire de disgusto, que al instante solo siguió con su vida. Pero en ese mismo momento, en las afueras del bistro con nieve posada en el techo, Elsa se encontraba analizando lo ocurrido.

 _Esos ojos._

Su mano izquierda fue a parar a su pecho, casi tratando de calmar los nervios a flor de piel que navegaron en cada poro de su cuerpo con desdén y frustración. Su mano derecha se hizo puño al lado de su muslo, enterrando sus uñas en su palma a través de la tela del guante, lastimándose. Ese verde infinito que la amenazó de una muerte lenta con su sangre siendo derramada y salpicada en la tormenta de su desolación, el mismo verde que conquistó a su hermana pequeña, llevándola a un abismo lleno de mentiras, con una dulzura infantil y canciones estúpidas que la arrastró a una locura por entregar su primer amor. Ese mismo maldito verde que construyó un odio en ella, lo detestó por tanto tiempo... y ahora ese verde volvía a atormentarla. Como si fuese un espírito escondido detrás de las paredes. Elsa ahogó un gemido de dolor mientras que su corazón palpitaba con una fuerza sobrenatural al mismo tiempo en que sus manos deseaban ser liberadas de esos guantes y poseerlas en el cuello de ese hombre. La nieve aumentó, las nubes se coloraban de un oscuro gris cuando la tormenta se hizo más fuerte; las personas que caminaban en la calle se dieron prisa por buscar refujio y comentaban lo intensa que se tornó la nevada. Y el viento se transformó en copos de nieve que cayeron con una insensible rapidez cuando la chica trataba de superar el nuevo hueco en su alma, sin siquiera darse cuenta de queprovocaba una tormenta.

 _Esa voz._

Que agradeció al mundo por nunca volver a escuchar. Elsa se volteó para encarar desde una distancia prudente la cafetería, sus ventanas se volvieron borrosas cuando el aire estampó la nieve y no la dejó verlo de nuevo.

—Esto no p-puede estar pasando.— susurró para sí misma con la voz entrecortada. Pequeñas lágrimas escarchadas se aglomeraron en las esquinas de sus ojos.

 _Concéntrate, Elsa. Está ocurriendo de nuevo._

Dicho esto y ahora cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, buscó en su interior la paz que había forjado todos estos años en una gran muralla extensa, fabricada con el dolor más intenso y guardado en su vieja alma. Haciendo que la nieve calmara su furia, al igua que ella. Hubo un silencio en el que ya no se escuchó el viento ni ramas de los árboles secos, solo el sonido hueco de su corazón marchitarse. Llenó sus pulmones de un frío oxígeno que duplicó el tamaño de su suéter de lana gris para regresar a su normalidad, volver a ser una chica calmada e invisible.

Queriendo hacer cuentas de que nunca lo había visto; Elsa recargó su espalda en el tronco de un pino, apoyando su cabeza mientras que los largos mechones blancos cubrieron parte de su rostro, se abrazó a sí misma y se preparó mentalmente para fijar sus ojos de nuevo en la cafetería. Observando ahora que él había salido del lugar y caminaba pacíficamente colina arriba. Elsa se preguntó a dónde iría, porque... si no era Hans, y definitivamente eso era imposible... quién era ese desconocido realmente.

Sin buenas ideas en su cabeza, decidió seguirlo.


	3. 2

**Capítulo Dos**.

 _''Es un placer coincidir de nuevo en esta vida...''_

Su mirada estaba fija en los pasos de aquel desconocido.

Las calles comenzaron a ser angostas, más oscuras a medida que avanzaba detrás de él con cierto temor dentro de sí. El suelo húmedo y resbaloso hizo que sus botas emitieran un sonido gracioso, su falda azul cielo se mecía en compás con el viento helado que navegaba entre sus piernas, un poco indecisas por naturaleza y su mente se mantuvo alerta en los movimientos de ese hombre. Elsa trató de ser cuidadosa, manteniendo una distancia prudente y haciendo de cuentas que solo se dirigía a su misma dirección por pura coincidencia, inocente pese a su brusca voluntad. Ocultando en realidad sus ganas inoportunas que surgieron de la nada por descubrirlo, a veces escondiéndose detrás de otras personas o simplemente deteniéndose a observar una alguna tienda poco interesante para disimular; mientras veía con atención su lento caminar por el desolado puente de Kapellbrücke.

Aprovechó para examinarlo desde lejos cuando se detuvo unos segundos cerca de algunos árboles teñidos de un blanco manto de nieve, en todo el camino tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su suéter de rayas, asentuándo el rojizo de su cabello un poco más largo y despeinado de lo que recordaba tenerlo el príncipe, dándole una apariencia despreocupada y jovial. Sus meticulosos pasos lo hacían más misterioso. Elsa notó las aguas tensas del río, saludándola con sus pequeñas mareas y su estabilidad calmada, como si ellas sabían que en cualquier momento se congelarían, cerró sus puños con fuerza para eliminar los recuerdos almacenados sobre la última vez que congeló todo a su paso, ahora para observar que aquel hombre sacó algo de su bolsillo.

Un delgado tubito color blanco se posó en su boca, para luego dejar que la llama de un encendedor prendiera el cigarro y comenzara a fumar. La chica miró detenidamente como aquel humo salía con una elegancia y sofisticación de los labios de aquel pelirrojo, sus dedos aprisionaban el instrumento con firmeza mientras que guió la nicotina hasta el fondo de sus pulmones, para rellenar cualquier espacio en blanco en su caja toráxica. Elsa había visto anteriormente a las personas fumar, siempre cuestionándose pero ninguno con tanta delicadeza como lo hacía él, como si fuera algo innato y lo disfrutara plenamente ignorando los daños colaterales. El suave crujir de las ramas a sus pies lo alertaron un poco cuando ella torpemente decidió moverse detrás del banco donde el supuesto Hans se sentó, ahora volteando su cabeza justo donde ella estaba escondida torpemente detrás de unas personas charlando.

—Oh, no...— sintió como sus ojos la delataron y ella ahogó los intentos de respirar en aquel susurro.

Pasaron uno, dos segundos para que él solo siguiera su destino, y Elsa pudo volver a respirar.

La noche se hizo más espesa, había una ilusión en el ambiente que te hacía ver el lugar más temeroso a esas horas, las esquinas más oscuras y el silencio más profundo. Hans... o quien fuera el alma que ocupaba su cuerpo, se adentró de nuevo entre los edificios con aspecto rústico dejando atrás el río en el momento que tiró al suelo la colilla de su cigarro, divisando las pocas personas que aún caminaban sin rumbo por esa parte un tanto desconocida de la ciudad; la mayoría empleados ordenando las mesas de los restaurantes y limpiando los pisos o simplemente cerrando los establecimientos. La chica de pelo blanco aseguró su bolso y se detuvo cuando no lo vió.

Como si lo hubiera perdido.

—¿Qué?— dijo confundida mirando a todas direcciones casi maldiciéndose por perderlo de vista.—¿A dónde se fue...?— sus ojos navegaron por cada parte del lugar, habían pequeñas callecitas que te hacen perder como si nada, rodeados de árboles muertos que le susurraron memorias enterradas del hombre que empuñó una espada en su contra; desapareciendo como la luna en el horizonte.

Elsa por un segundo se aferró a la idea de que tal vez aquel hombre solo era producto de una imaginación triste y cansada, fabricando ideas inútiles que trascienden lo ultratumba, algo que definitivamente la tacharían de bruja a finales del mil ochocientos. Dejó caer sus hombros para luego aferrarse de su suéter y apretarlo más a su cuerpo, no porque tuviera frío, sino por que le daba cierto efecto confortable.

Pero justo antes de retomar el camino a casa...

—¡Hey!— aquella voz sonó un poco fuerte, haciendo que Elsa se respingara sin esperar que él estuviera justo unos pasos atrás, quien fingió no haberlo escuchado y caminó a otra dirección.— Espera ¿dónde vas? ¡Te hablo a tí, niña!— sus palabras eran de cierto modo groseras, pensó la aludida cuando quedó en frente de él, con sus manos cerradas cerca de su pecho advirtiendo algún movimiento extraño que la preparó para salir corriendo en cualquier momento. Elsa tragó duro, como si rocas estuvieran paseando por su garganta, ciñendo sus delgadas cejas para mirar a quien temía todo este tiempo. Pero era tarde, había sido descubierta.

—Este, yo...

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que me estabas siguiendo todo este tiempo?— eso chocó a la peli blanca. Su expresión sin embargo era tranquila a medida que hablaba, con ese mismo tono de voz arrogante, ecléptico pero con toques gentiles. Manteniendo su rostro en serenidad, como las aguas del río bajo el puente. Listas para atacar cuando tuviera la oportunidad, porque Hans era así. Elsa no dudó que aquel pelirrojo parado frente a ella también guardara esa personalidad corrupta, y era tan idéntico; cada centímetro de su rostro tenía ese algo que desde el principio no le había gustado del hijo menor de los trece herederos de las Islas.— ¿Entonces? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estás buscando? ¡Contesta! ¿Qué es lo que quieres, niña?

Pero al mismo tiempo no era Hans, él a pesar del rencor guardado se habría dirigido a ella como reina, tragándose cualquier intención de ofenderla a por encima de sus actos... no intentando desesperarla como una simple niña que demigra quién era a pesar de todos los años transcurridos. Pero ya no era Elsa, reina de Arendelle... había dejado de serlo hace mucho tiempo atrás donde las cosas eran más simples pero a la vez más complicadas. ''Hans'', quien miraba ahora con disgusto a la rubia, cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, esperando respuesta. Había estado expuesta, a pesar de sus intentos por esconderse, él siempre supo que ella pisaba sus talones, irónicamente.

—Perdón, creí confundirte con alguien más.

—¿En serio?— dijo con sarcasmo.

—Sí, lamento si te causé alguna molestia.— y Elsa dió por finalizada la conversación.

Se giró para luego dar unos cuantos pasos inútiles mientras divisaba ahora con más claridad el lugar donde se encontraba. Había estado tan absorta en seguir al supuesto Hans cuando no se percató de que no conocía donde estaba parada, perdiendo la noción del sentido común debido a que no exploró lo suficiente por la regla de no acercarse al río, y allí, en medio de edificios antiguos y negocios cerrados, con el comienzo de una llovizna helada y con la divertida mirada de ''Hans'', Elsa no supo que hacer.

—¿Te perdiste, verdad?— preguntó con aire de grandeza y media sonrisa, a punto de burlarse. La chica de pelo blanco apretó los dientes mientras que bajó la cabeza asintiendo. De repente, la amenaza de lluvia se tornó real e hizo que ella entrara en pánico mirando al cielo con odio y terror en su mirada.— Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar donde podrás quedarte hasta que pare la lluvia.

Fue como si ese ''Hans'' hubiera leído sus pensamientos. El agua exponía sus debilidades, todo lo relacionado con humedad y mojado podía ser una amenaza potencial contra sus poderes ocultos bajo fuerza de voluntad inhumana, concentración pura y ropa de lana. Esta vez, era una manta con diseños navideños coloridos que la abrazó de la espalda y arropó su cabeza, aún caían pequeñas gotas que recorrían su frente y finalizaban su rumbo en las cejas o hasta más debido a los cántaros de lluvia que de repente cayeron. Aquel hombre la arrastró literalmente a una de las tantas calles que vió borrosas por el clima y la prisa, buscando refugio en un edificio con aspecto abandonado y que resultó ser propiedad de...

—Mi nombre es James.

—Elsa.—respondió automático.

Con una extrañez tremenda y cierto toque dejavú al presentarse de nuevo con él; esta vez sin formalidades ni saludos de etiqueta... Sin una Anna de por medio y sin que se tratara exactamente de Hans, sino de James. Una persona completamente distinta y tan semejante. Al fin había un nombre con el cual relacionar el rostro pecoso del príncipe de las Islas salido de una tumba hecha cenizas. Elsa asintió mientras que buscaba mantener el hielo de sus entrañas justo ahí, encerrado y sin salida alguna, la sensación húmeda en su cabello lo hacía más imposible teniendo ahora en cuenta de que los ojos intensos de ese hombre la veían de tanto en tanto, como vigilándola. Desde las ventanas de aquel departamento se podían ver los fuertes golpeteos de las gotas de lluvia; el lugar no era muy grande pero definitivamente acogedor. Las paredes eran color hueso, cubiertas por largos estantes de madera oscura con miles de libros desordenados y empilados en todas las esquinas, había un gran sofá verde oscuro con cojines desgastados que él le había ofrecido casi con humildad a la chica que temblaba del frío. O eso parecía. Sin hablar de la mesa de té en medio llena de papeles y carpetas.

Elsa miraba con curiosidad el lugar, buscando pistas que le digan qué era él o qué hacía para tener tantos papeles tirados por todo el piso. Alguien dedicado a su vocación sin duda, debido a las tazas sucias de café, envolturas de comida y mantas en el piso.

—Perdón por el desastre, no suelo tener visitas... mucho menos chicas acosadoras.— dijo mientras secaba su cabello con una pqueña toalla azul.

—¡Oye!— reprochó al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio un tanto fingido. Seguió su investigación por el lugar, encontrando ahora unos lentes de pasta gruesa encima de uno de los tantos libros abiertos en un escritorio, aprovechando la soledad cuando él desapareció por un instante y tomar el libro junto con los lentes. Y como si fuera una niña pequeña posó las gafas por encina de sus propios ojos y trató de leer palabras borrosas y casi movedizas.

—"El tesoro de los niños huérfanos."— al instante de escuchar eso, Elsa devolvió el libro y los lentes a su lugar. Mirando ahora al pelirrojo con dos tazas en la mano y una nueva camisa, dejando ver un poco más su torso debajo de la tela oscura algunas pecas que adornaron su cuello, sosteniendo una taza y posándola frente a la chica, Elsa la tomo insegura de aceptar estar allí con alguien tan parecido a Hans... Y dicho esto en todo el sentido de la palabra.— Es un cuento de la Primera Guerra Mundial, no es muy divertido como el título te hace creer.

Ella lo sabía, pues había leído el libro, pero justo al momento de escuchar las palabras ''primera'' y ''guerra'' tuvo un remolino de recuerdos azotando su cabeza violentamente, como ráfagas de imágenes pasando con tortura frente a sus ojos, cerrándolos para reprimirlos y borrar toda la huella del caos al que sobrevivió en los años bajo tanto odio en el mundo.

—Nada de eso lo fue.— murmuró débil, había sido una de las época más oscuras de su vida.

Elsa de repente quiso hacerle muchas preguntas. A medida que sus ojos paseaban en la figura arrimada en un sillón de madera y su boca aspiraba el humeante sabor demasiado dulce de una cocoa que se enfrió en su garganta quiso saber más de James. De sus ojos verdes con destellos amarillos y de las líneas que tal vez podría trazar con la yema de sus dedos en su cuello pocoso, como si algún artista había convertido el cadáver de Hans en una obra viviente de puntillismo, bautizándolo con un nuevo nombre pero dejando todo en perfecto estado, como sin querer corromperlo. Tenía los mechones rojos en su frente, aún mojados y las cejas un poco pobladas, su nariz larga y respingona y con esa expresión camaleónica que lo describía como el vivo reflejo del Príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

Y le dio curiosidad, fascinación y hasta un placer por poder contemplar nuevamente el admirable rostro de quién alguna vez fue su contrincante. Cosa que se prohibió hacer cuando entendió que Anna no dejaría de ser su esposa aunque se lo advirtiera... _Si la historia hubiese sido diferente en aquel entonces._ Pero no quiso pensar en su hermana menor, no cuando el azul de sus ojos estaba señalando a una réplica de Hans.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Elsa, ¿cierto? Aún no me has dicho el porqué de...

—Ya te dije, me parecías conocido. Nada más.— le interrumpió cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose en una forma de salir de allí y tal vez no congelar nada. Aunque el verdadero frío dentro en su interior ya estaba derritiéndose por la calidez del ambiente.

—Ah sí, por supuesto. Como si es suficientemente cuerdo seguir a alguien por toda Lucerna solo por parecerte... "conocido". Tampoco es muy buena idea ir detrás de personas en media noche y hacer amigos. No los amigos que le gustaría tener al menos.

Una de las locuras que Anna sería capaz de hacer. Elsa sin embargo mantuvo la calma cuando escucho el toqueteo de las lagrimas de un cielo gris que no paraba de llorar.

—¿Y dejar entrar a tu casa a la chica que te acosa te parece normal?

—Touché.— Elsa sonrió con truinfo.— Entonces admites que eres una acosadora.

Y ahí estaba, con los pies enredados debajo de la manta con diseños absurdos y deshilada, con el dulce de la cocoa a punto de darse diabetes, con la extraña presencia de uno de sus antiguos demonios... Elsa supo que la vida estaba llena de misterios.

Pero ella era uno.

Sabía muy dentro de sí que las mentiras surgirían desde su garganta cuando James haga preguntas triviales para ahogar el silencio incómodo que estaba a punto de nacer entre ambos. Iban a ser muchas mentiras, Elsa lo supo y no le daba mucha importancia, estaba acostumbrada a dejar volar su imaginación creando una historia típica de cualquier mujer joven y aventurera.

Ya que en cuanto la lluvia pase, ella desaparecería dejando atras todo lo relacionado con Hans... James, y sus ojos familiarmente enigmáticos.

o así lo planeó.

¡Hola princesas! Quería agradecer un mundo por todos los apoyos que he recibido hasta ahora, muchísimas gracias. La verdad es que me emociona mucho escribir esta historia y aprovechando que es día de San Valentín quise actualizar. ¿Y ustedes, cómo la pasarán? yo me quedaré en casa, no podré salir con el novio pues el médico me mandó a hacer un tratamiento y requiere de 24 horas en reposo, ¿Qué conveniente, no? Ahora, quisiera decir algunas cositas y aclaraciones antes de terminar; ésto es un poco inusual a lo que he escrito anteriormente, quise ser más profunda y detallar todo... TODO. así que perdonen si hay mucho palabreo y poco diálogo. Solamente me concentraré en esta pareja y en la personalidad de ambos por separado. Para mí Elsa es muy humana en realidad y quiero escribir mucho sobre ella, y Hans, bueno... no me maten, pero será muy diferente al Hans que siempre se pinta.

Al final solo son personas, ¿no? En fin ¡hasta la proxima!


	4. 3

**Capítulo tres.**

 _"Hoy volví a verla. Traía en los ojos un infinito infierno precioso y en las sonrisas unos errores bellísimos para arrancarlos a besos."_

A Elsa le gustaba idear planes.

De cualquier tipo; planes de pasar la tarde y no perderse en un aburrimiento tratando de tararear las mismas canciones, planes para sobrevivir el verano y evitar a toda costa el calor intenso, y planes perfectos para idear escapes que oculten su verdadera identidad. Todos eran exitosos; siempre había un libro nuevo que leer en los columpios de los parques vacíos, siempre conseguía empacar todos sus recuerdos para llevarlos consigo a otra nueva ciudad en las estaciones calientes y había aprendido a no involucrarse en procesos potencialmente históricos o políticos, ni nada que tenga que ver con migración más que comprar boletos de trenes. Siempre había un segundo plan listo para sacar de apuros a la chica peli blanco y sus infinitas noches sobreviviendo en aquel rincón de Europa.

Pero le faltó idear uno extra y que podía causarle muchas molestias: un plan para alejarse de Hans... perdón, James. Es decir, sí lo planeó. No muy exitosamente debajo de las mantas de navidad con tazas de cocoa y lluvia estruendosa, cuando incontables mentiras salieron de su boca y ya no había nada que hacer más que el amor.

No, nadie hizo nada de eso. Solo una despedida rápida rogando al cielo jamás encontrarlo de nuevo.

Pero parecía que él la seguía a _todas_ partes. Como la sombra desteñida del hombre que le hizo tanto daño.

Fue un lunes en la tarde cuando divisó a lo lejos una cabellera rojiza emanar entre la blancura del invierno. Caminando con cierta rapidez y cargando una mochila al final de su hombro derecho, en un segundo sintió como el tiempo se detuvo al instante que sus rebeldes ojos obligaron a toparse con unos inseguros azules, causando revuelo en la mente de la chica. Elsa había tomado la mala decisión de salir a disfrutar la nevada repentina que ella no tuvo el valor de hacer, pero si hubiera sabido que ''Hans'' estaría por esos andares, sin duda hubiera preferido quedarse en casa. Por supuesto que él intentó ir y saludar, como cualquier otra persona haría si se encuentra con un amigo... el problema es que no lo eran. Al final, Elsa se escondió en una tienda y nunca se dió cuenta qué vendían.

Y el martes, claro. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y otra vez la rubia había tomado malas decisiones. Lamentablemente fue matarse el hambre con soda y papas. A veces le gustaba comer cosas un poco calientes porque justo en el momento que las tocaba se enfriaban. En el caso de las papas, éstas tomaban una pequeña capa de hielo que aunque parecía extraño a los ojos de los demás, para ella solo mejoraba el gusto. Tal vez porque estaba totalmente conforme con la idea del frío en realidad. Cuando mantenía una estrecha relación con su comida, su espalda estaba recostada de una pared y veía a la gente ir y venir con prisa. Con medio trago de soda logró distinguir la figura del mismo que había intentado no encontrar y atragantándose con la bebida, corriendo a refugiarse sin dejar que él la viera. Fallando obviamente.

Y así fueron muchos días más.

Fue un domingo en la noche que sintió una mirada verde salir de la nada detrás de su espalda, con una sonrisa un tanto seductora pero conservando una infantil ternura que revolvió su estómago a favor del entusiasmado pelirrojo, Elsa se mordía el labio inferior cuando esa persona comenzó a aparecerse en cada rincón que ella se escondía. Literalmente. Desde el puente de Kapellbrücke, uno de los lugares que se había convertido una opción para visitar después del desayuno, apaciguando el temor al lago; hasta la caminata a final de la tarde en Schwanenplatz, una de sus plazas favoritas. Como si ella fuera una pequeña rata al que atrapar. Mientras que Elsa intentaba con sus fuerzas fabricar a último minuto un plan para evitar la viva imagen de Hans, él se guardó en la mente los lugares donde más probabilidades tenía de encontrarla. El bistro ocupaba el primer puesto, y vaya que le gustaba entrar al establecimiento y lograr ver una cabeza blanca perdida en las nubes de noviembre con ese rostro rosáseo sumergido en preocupación y tazas de café frías. Fue un domingo en la noche que la descubrió. Había algo en ella; pensaba el pelirrojo, que la hacía enigmática, casi un misterio.

Su boca se tornó de un rojo carmesí cuando sus propios dientes casi la lastimaron. Era él de nuevo, tan alto, tan engreído y tan Hans. Rápidamente se paró de la mesa dejando el dinero de lo que consumió y lista para salir de allí, con los ojos al suelo esperando que él no...

—¡Espera! No te vayas...— comenzara diciendo algo así.— Joder, ahora me evitas todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó sin mirarlo en ningún momento, casi dejando que el tiempo mismo se congele a medida de que sus pupilas casi amarillentas taladraran su ser.

—Solo hablar, ¿podemos hablar? Te juro que es eso, nadie morirá si solo hablamos.— finalizó con una cómica sonrisa.

 _Eso espero._ Elsa levantó su vista, y fue un domingo en la noche que dejó de intentar deshacerse de un James demasiado curioso y extrovertido.

La mesita donde ambos se sentaron parecía volverse más estrecha cada vez que el pelirrojo apoyaba sus codos e intentaba acercarse a la chica, quien notaba los movimientos y se alejaba en respuesta. Ahora habían más que dos tazas esta vez y sandwishes de jamón y pasteles de chocolate acompañaron a esas dos personas que no tenían nada en común. Desde la diferencias de gustos, dulce para Elsa y amargo para James, hasta el interés que se tenían el uno al otro; muy poco de parte de Elsa y al parecer demasiado de parte de James. Ambos eran tan diferentes y a la vez las personas dirigían sus miradas a la ''pareja bonita'' del fondo del café, una química secreta que los unía. Quiso salir de allí, pero la media sonrisa de ese hombre era lo suficiente para convincerla de escuchar lo tenía que hablar. Tal vez el tiempo sea generoso esta vez y se deje llevar por hacerla sentir que los minutos vuelan y el día se acabe más rápido.

Pero algo en su mente la hizo por primera vez comprender a Anna, tantos años y aún así tuvo que verlo por sí misma. Acceder a casarse con un desconocido era una locura, pero acceder a casarse con un desconocido como él a pesar de que solo se vieron ese día, era algo que fácilmente cualquier chica aceptaría. Tenía que ver con su aire de alma vieja, como las canciones de cuna susurradas, y su divertida y pícara mirada. Tal vez eran sus pecas, miles de pequeños puntos en sus mejillas formando constelaciones estelares y deseos de besarlas. Sí, definitivamente era eso. O tal vez era la soledad que inundó a la joven princesita que pasó su adolecencia encerrada en el castillo, esperando abrir las puertas y descubrir una pequeña cosa llamada amor; inventando torpemente cuentos de hadas que inyectó en sus anhelos más profundos.

Pero ella no era risueña como Anna... era Elsa, un témpano de hielo, fría y calculadora. Conocida por no dejarse llevar de impulsos paganos.

—Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?— y volvió a usar ese tono de voz helado como su alma, dejando a relucir las pocas ganas que tenía de estar con el pelirrojo y que se diera cuenta pronto. La poca curiosidad que tenía por él al principio se fue a la borda, pues pese a todo y desde aquel encuentro en la noche lluviosa en su apartamento, supo muchas cosas de él, ninguna muy interesante o que denotara una conexión familiar o trascendental con Hans. Salvo como su apellido suizo, su profesión como maestro de historia y su extraño acento alemán que a veces le salía, hasta los cómicos gestos que hacía al gesticular palabras. Elsa se dió cuenta de que pasaban los segundos mientras lo miraba, percatándose de cosas pequeñas como hace la gente que se enamora.

Apartó su vista tan rápido cuando esfumaba ese pensamiento de su mente.

—Eh... no lo sé, no creí que accedieras. Es decir, te he visto tantas veces y he querido hablar contigo y tú solo escapas. Aún me sigo preguntando si fue algo que te hice. Pero eso no importa, ¿cómo estás?

—No me escapo.— respondió Elsa ignorando la pregunta.

—Huyes.

—No sabes nada.— añadió con un tono egocéntrico. Y después de mucho tiempo dijo algo que en realidad era cierto, y se sintió bien decir una verdad entre tantas que son mentiras. Elsa entrecerró sus ojos con un aire agotador, aquel hombre solo asintió.— ¿Me puedes pasar la azúcar?

—Claro.— y dicho esto, aquel joven alargo su brazo para tomar el pequeño contenedor de cristal y ofrecerlo a la rubia, quien lo tomó con un poco de agresividad apartando la vista de las largas líneas azules en su antebrazo.— Bueno, pues cuéntame, entonces.— incitó aquel pelirrojo suavemente.— ¿Qué es lo que no sé y que parece irritarte tanto?

—¡No...!— nuevamente respondió con un tono fuerte, pero Elsa miró a su alrededor conteniendo sus impulsos.— ...estoy irritada.— finalizó añadiendo cucharadas a su bebida.

—No parece así, Elsa. Además, te pasaste de azúcar.— el pelirrojo sonrío cínico y ella no pudo hacer más nada que contemplar el desastre que había hecho, sintiendo un pequeño pellizco en su estómago al oír su propio nombre en la boca del pelirrojo. Llenó sin darse cuenta la taza de azúcar.

—En serio no sé de qué hablas, solo estoy un poco ansiosa.— dijo la rubia llevando a la mesa la dicha taza, apretando los músculos de su mandíbula sin mirar al susodicho.

—¿Ansiosa?— repitió éste con desdén.

—Sí...

—Más pareces nerviosa.

Elsa por un momento se enfureció. Estaba retándola, con esa mirada un tanto dulce e incontrolable que la hacía perder los estribos, derrumbando las murallas que durante décadas intentó construir para poder refugiarse de todo aquello que la lastimó. Había mantenido contacto visual con demasiada gente a lo largo de esta vida, pero ninguno de ellos había llegado a hacer una explosión de sentimientos a flor de sus venas. El cielo, los astros y las fuerzas malignas de la oscuridad habían encontrado algo más por el cual torturar a la siempre eterna reina. Como si ya nada hubiera sido suficiente. Sabía que debajo de esa piel de porcelana había un diminuto corazón anhelando ser amado. Pero estaba lo suficientemente tensa y cansada para aguantar las insistentes y descaradas propuestas que la invitaban a desenterrar sus secretos.

 _Nunca accedería_. Pensó mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro que aventaba toda su mala vibra fuera.

Lamentablemente, el plan ya estaba en marcha.

—¿James, verdad?— ella usó ese mismo tono de voz bajito mientras que se acercó a él dejando que algunas mechas de su cabello platinado adornaran los costados de su rostro, casi queriendo descubrir que él no se llamaba James y que solo era una de las sucias mentiras y trampas del mismo Hans.— ¿Alguna vez has odiado a alguien? ¿Alguna vez has tenido algún encuentro desafortunado en el cual te veas tomando una decisión un poco pecroz...?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Vamos, '' _James_ ''— procedió aquella chica plasmando sus ojos en los de él y dibujando comillas con sus dedos en el aire mientras pronuncia suavemente su nombre.— ¿Has tenido la necesidad de... desaparecer a una persona que se interpone entre tú y tus objetivos? ¿O alguna vez has usado sentimientos falsos y mentiras para usar a otras personas y manipularlas obteniendo lo que deseas?

Las preguntas salían por sí solas, la mirada del aludido cambiaba a medida que se cuestionó internamente qué significaba todo eso. Y Elsa simplemente recordaba momentos claves en los que la personalidad corrupta de Hans y su primitivo instinto de destruir revelaba sus planes, como si en verdad estaba haciéndole esas preguntas al verdadero ser que se escondía detrás del joven sentado a su frente. El silencio fue largo e incómodo mientras que las azules esferas de la antigua reina parecían cuchillas clavándose en el verde de él. El juicio falso dejaba que la atmósfera se transformara con frío de odio en el aire de Elsa, casi anhelando que alguna palabra que dijera ese hombre la hicieran dejar descubrir que estaba en lo cierto en todo momento desde que lo vió por primera vez hace unos días en el mismo lugar que se encontraban ahora.

Elsa espero un segundo, dos...

—¡No sé de que diablos hablas!— explotó con una risa torpre mientras que de verdad parecía hacerle gracia el instantáneo temperamento de Elsa.— La verdad es que soy inocente, oficial.— acotó sarcástico y levantando sus manos.—Aunque en realidad...— la aludida levantó una de sus finas cejas, esperó de nuevo.— No mentiré diciendo que no le he guardado rencor a alguien... y que tal vez mentí al hecho de ''amar'' en una que otra ocasión y pues...

Eso fue la última gota que derramó el vaso.

—Suficiente.

Elsa salió disparada de aquel lugar, dejando atrás todo el alboroto que James se encargó de hacer mientras que vociferaba el nombre de la rubia y que todos voltearan a ver su huída. Aquello había sido un poco intenso pero le confirmó toda falta de huella de Hans y su camaleónica personalidad, era totalmente suficiente para saber que la reencarnación era real y que las historias sobre venganza y finales felices poco prometedores era algo que la perseguía. No sabía porqué aún dolía como si estuviera atrapada contra el abismo de su eterno invierno que tuvo la culpa de crear en el corazón de su hermana. Era todo igual, el tiempo se detuvo para recrear su escenario menos favorito. Las calles de Lucerna eran Arendelle, el olor a impunidad y el desasociego de no saber qué hacer la consumían, su falda rosa daba paso a que el frío jugara con ella y habían copos de nieve que se incrustaron en su cabello y en sus pestañas. Estaba a punto de empezar una tormenta y las personas reaccionaron mirando al cielo con desdén anunciando el inicio de un mal clima.

Sin nadie saber que era su culpa.

Pero su corona había desaparecido, estaba perdida en un lugar muy lejos de llamarlo suyo. Nisiquiera era su propia época al final y al cabo. Era dos mil quince. No mil ochocientos, dijitos con tanta lejanía entre ambos.

Pero aún existían planes y el de ella era correr, en un tren que la llevara lejos en otra cuidad moderna que jamás entendería. Lejos de aquel fantasma y llevándose consigo las memorias fugaces de todos los nombres y rostros de las personas que amó. Confeccionando de nuevo en su cabeza los borrosos recuerdos de la última vez que vió a esas personas, tal vez si hubiera tenido idea de que esos días iban a ser los últimos en su reino, podría haber sido más feliz, más amable y se fijaría en todos los detalles que en ese tiempo pasaban desapercibidos.

—¡Elsa, espera!— pero ella no volteó.

Cerró sus ojos mientras que el viento chocaba sus mejillas y vació su mente cuando la tela de sus guantes fueron su compostura al momento que unas manos tomaron su cintura.

—Tengo que irme... ¿si? olvidé... la cosa... que tenía que hacer hace un rato.— se excusó torpemente en un corto hilo que pareció desaparecer con la ventizca.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso no podemos tener una conversación normal en la que no me involucre corriendo hacia tí?— Elsa hizo caso omiso y siguió caminado lejos de él, tratando de olvidar la corriente eléctrica que recorrió su estómago cuando el simple contacto de sus manos en ella la estremeció.— ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Dije algo tan malo para que reaccionaras así?

—No, James. No se trata de tí.— apretó fuerte sus puños aguantando el frío que se acumulaba en sus palmas, esa sensación familiar que nacía desde sus venas y moría en el instante que le hacía daño a alguien.

Controlándose con toda su alma de no lastimarlo.

—¿Y de qué trata entonces?— _Se trata de muchas cosas_. Pensó Elsa. De poder y de orgullo, de recuerdos y malos momentos que se ahogan en una intensa sensación de soledad que se agranda con los años, de los usuales pensamientos que la noche trae junto a las fotografías firmadas de la gente que tuvo que perder a la fuerza. No escogió la vida que cargaba en sus hombros, la tragedia que le causa ver el sol salir cada día como si fuera la página número uno de un libro interminable. De muchas cosas que no dijo nada con solo observar las luces de las calles reflectadas en las grandes pupilas del pelirrojo.— Hey... lo siento. Solo intento conocerte.— dijo una vez más, situando su dulce voz en contraste del frío que se apoderó de ambos cuerpos.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Elsa luego de un largo rato sin decir alguna palabra.

—No sé, porque quiero supongo.— James levantó sus hombros en respuesta, pero se dió cuenta de que no era lo mejor que podía decir y lo notó cuando la rubia rodó sus ojos con cierto disgusto. Trató de remediarlo.— La verdad es que... _a veces siento que ya te he conocido antes_.

Elsa buscó su mirada como si su vida dependiera de eso. Los ojos de James eran cálidos y de un color sublime, los destellos de sus cuencas iban lejos de ser propios de un ser humano, como si en su interior guardaba un poco de mágia. Muy en el fondo tal vez, o eso intentó creer aquella chica cuando no encontró más que un terrible asombro. Y sintió _miedo_. Tal vez la primera vez en sentir esa insignificante emoción que deshilacha sus intentos de ser fuerte. La rubia, quen no se detuvo ni para respirar, arrugó su entrecejo y prosiguió.

—Yo...— sus palabras salieron chuecas, rotas y el humo denso que salió de su boca fue suficiente para darse cuenta de su error; permitió que esa persona se acercara demasiado a ella. Al demonio con que se parezca a Hans... tenía que deshacerse de él. — No soy lo que crees, James.

—Lo sé.

—Tengo que irme.

—Qué tal si...— el pelirrojo se apresuró a detener nuevamente el paso de Elsa para sostener lo que sería la consecuencia del pequeño error de ella.— Vamos... un día de éstos, por ahí.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¿No notan que alguien está actualiando rápido? eh? ehhh? EHH? um... solo preguntaba. n.n

¡Muchas gracias por leer y por todos los comentarios recibidos! Estoy muy contenta de que la historia sea de su agrado.

Quisiera hacer algunas aclaraciones aprovechando ahora: en la novela escribo que tanto como Arendelle y las Islas del Sur desaparecen por equis razones a través del tiempo, más sin embargo investigué un poco del apellido de Hans y encontré algunos personajes históricos que llevan el mismo apellido (Westergaarn) son procedentes de Dinamarca. Y como el mismo Arendelle es inspirado en Noruega... ¡Que queda justo encima de Dinamarca! Entonces sí, puede ser que Hans sea danés y que las Islas del Sur sean extensiones de tierra de allá. Pero claro, ésto es solo una teoría resultante de mi investigación ya que las ropas típicas de los daneses no son como las de Hans, en cambio éstas son las propias de Noruega. ¡Pero, puedes dejarme tu opinión al respecto!

Otra cosa, quise escribir ambientado en Suiza porque es un pequeño país muy hermoso, tiene el clima justo que Elsa podría pasar desapercibida y tiene un aire romántico, si miran fotos de Lucerna entenderán. Los idiomas de allá son frances y alemán, por eso James/Hans o lo que sea, tiene un acento alemán. Son detalles absurdos pero le dan cierto toque a su personalidad.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Pd.; Love de Lana del Rey, una hermosura.

2Pd.; Es una pregunta tonta pero... ¿Qué tipo de historias les gustaría leer que tal vez no hayan leído anteriormente en el fandom? ¡Quisiera saber cuáles son sus clichés favoritos!


	5. 4

**Capítulo 4.**

 _''Un hogar no significa cuatro paredes,_

 _A veces solo significan un par de ojos y un corazón...''_

Había una lista de cosas que Elsa no entendía. Entre ellas estaban la melancolía que emana la última página de un libro, los pequeños copos de nieve cristalinos que amanecían con ella en su almohada... Y la insistencia de los caballeros.

La naturaleza de un hombre no había cambiado a pesar de que los años transcurrían y traían consigo nuevas formas más innovadoras para conquistar damas. Elsa siempre se había considerado una alma vieja y para ella el amor era lento pero directo, sin escrúpulos y realista, alzando el pié derecho mientras el único hombre que tendrás en tu vida te besa; sin embargo, cuando era claro que las intensiones hacia una fémina no eran fortuitas, no quedaba de otra que retractarse y callar hasta desaparecer los sentimientos y afectos no correspondidos. Recordó los diálogos insistentes, ya que, en sus tiempos todo era más simple. Las proposiciones eran largas, elaboradas y tenían un número de razones por la cual ella vea los beneficios de contraer matrimonio, pero detrás de los ojos de esos hombres no podías ver otra cosa que ambición. O al menos es lo que ha experimentado la joven princesa.

Su hermana, por supuesto, había tenido más suerte que ella. Había encontrado un amor de verdad, sin beneficios ni recompensas.

Naturalmente Elsa, era hermosa. No se distinguía ella misma con arrogancia... por supuesto que no; pero muy al fondo, sabía que mientras se paraba justo al lado de cualquier otra persona, su belleza destacaba un poco... pero si se paraba al lado de su hermana menor Anna, lucía simplemente común como los demás. Pues, la belleza de Anna era diferente. Mientras que Elsa llevaba consigo unos ojos azules que solo cuando la luz brillaba en un lugar exacto en su rostro, podías ver un hermoso riachuelo. Anna, sin embargo, tenía el mismo azul, la diferencia era que ese azul era uno que veías en pinturas ancestrales talladas por genios en las paredes de castillos olvidados. Más magnífico, más puro. Y cuando Elsa dejaba su cabello suelto en la mañana, el sol hacia que brillara intensamente con sus reflejos platinados. Pero el de Anna era pintado de colores rojos otoñales, y caía en su espalda con una gracia tremenda, como una pequeña cascada de septiembre. Había leído en algún artículo sobre genética, que al menos un dos por ciento de la población mundial poseía el pelo de un tono rojizo, pero menos de la mitad podía tener la combinación de ojos azules y pelo rojo. Anna tenía esa combinación, era todo lo místico y especial que había conocido en una sola persona. Era dotada en muchos sentidos, recordaba las cartas escritas de su madre que hablaba de sus hijas, escribiendo párrafos extensos que explicaban lo dotada, buena hija, exelente pianista, buen partido y de hermoso corazón que había sido Anna, hablando solo unas cuantas líneas de Elsa.

' _'Y Elsa... pues, ella se encuentra bien.'_ ' y finalizaba la carta con una mentira.

Hubo algunos momentos de su vida que deseó ser Anna. Recuerda tener fragmentos de su adolescencia, encerrada en sus apocentros compartiendo con un viejo y olvidado libro de ciencias astológicas, con los ojos en las letras y con los oídos escuchando a su hermana tocar el piano. Sabía que si ponía un dedo en aquel instrumento, lo congelaría en cuestión de segundos. A veces se sorprendía, en las tardes de febrero y perdida en la inocencia de sus quince años, con las manos extendidas en el aire simulando los tonos musicales que Anna tocaba.

 _Deseaba tanto ser ella._

Hubo más de una ocasión que planeó un escape; con diecisiete y sin valor alguno para cubrir el puesto vacante de reina. Siempre pensaba en escapar, no hablaba de ello pero soñaba con la idea de poder disfrutar de la libertad que lamentablemente las paredes del castillo le ocultaban. Había jardines que caminar y pianos que tocar, Anna al menos tenia ese pequeño privilegio, pero siempre quiso más. Y es increíble lo mucho que hubiera añorado las cosas que a su hermana menor le eran permitidas hacer. Anna era mal agradecida, se dio cuenta de ello en muchas tardes de olvido en lo que Elsa no podía hacer más nada que mirar las paredes en silencio con lagrimas blancas en sus ojos.

Cuando Elsa perdió a su hermana, fue el fin de su vida. No había percibido tanto dolor en una mañana calurosa de junio, cuando los pulmones de la pelirroja dejaron de funcionar. Una niña esperaba fuera del cuarto de su madre y cuando recibió la noticia de su muerte, tuvo frío.

Todos los pasillos, habitaciones y jardines de Arendelle se congelaron. Cada cortina dejó de menearse al compás de la brisa y cada pétalo de rosas se volvieron azules. Rápidamente se alzaron banderas negras y el reino quedó devastado.

Elsa cerró sus ojos, todavía sentía el pinchazo en su corazón al recordar la muerte de Anna. Los años era largos como su memoria y piel, y desde ese momento; no había vuelto a conocer a ninguna mujer con los ojos azules como los de Anna, el pelo rojo anaranjado como el de Anna, ni tampoco con pequeñas pecas como las de Anna. Como si con su ida también se había llevado esa combinación genética.

Pero había conocido a muchas mujeres con la personalidad tan especial de su hermana. Las fiestas de Londres en el mil novecientos doce fueron el escenario que la llevó a sentirse rodeada de Anna gracias a las señoritas Lucille y Rochelle Bingley, que llevaron un pedacito de ella, una con su sonrisa y la otra con sus chistes malos. Y en mil novecientos cuarenta; oh, una época desastrosa, hizo amistad con una vendedora de helados llamada Ashley Batiste, que tenía esa personalidad inquietante de Anna. Ya para el mil novescientos ochenda y dos, una cantante de música folk llamada Abril, que tocaba en un parque y recolectaba fondos para no-sé-qué-fundación, la había ayudado con una voz de segunda y aplausos. Tenia el talento innato de Anna.

Era como si la misma Anna estaba presente en todas ellas, recordándole lo mucho que la amaba en sus rostros. A veces, Elsa creía en la reencarnación.

Ahora, más a pesar de sus dudas, totalmente cree en eso. Sus pupilas dilatadas, la barba de algunos días y el pelo alborotado, el talle de escritor y su prepotente semblante, no sin dejar atrás de ese aire melancólico y rebelde de James era la reencarnación en sí y en toda la palabra. Quiso poder escribir hojas con lápiz el aspecto y el parecido, quiso enumerar preguntas y obtener respuestas, hablar y luego callar su descubrimiento. Pero no podía. Mientras tanto, en "El esplendoroso presente" y fuera ya todos sus pensamientos, pudo observar la película.

Nunca, en sus largos años, había visto una.

La primera tarde de diciembre llegó tan veloz y tan fría, solitaria como ella misma. La primera tarde de diciembre que aceptó una invitación al cine en toda su vida. Mira con quien. Y sabía tantas cosas sobre películas y su producción, sabía dónde y cómo fueron creadas, los aparatos que se usaron para capturar imágenes, las personas más famosas que habían filmado las primeras películas del mundo... pero nunca había visto una en realidad. Conocía algunos títulos, porque tenía libros escondidos que hablaban de ellos, de Audrey o de Marilyn, de Marlon o de Chaplin, pero nunca los había visto actuar. Y aunque la película no era una clásica de esas, era más bien un estreno sobre adolescentes y romance catastrófico; Elsa estaba absorta en la música, en el movimiento, en las escenas y en el diálogo, en lo absurda y mala que era la primera película que veía... en la suave risa de James.

Aquella chica miró a un lado, casi comprobando si era Hans pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Que no era una estúpida pesadilla y apretó entre sus manos el viejo suéter color crema que compró en una tienda de París en el noventa y dos. Cuando la cuidad y su falso romance fue uno de sus destinos para escapar.

Había una escena en específico en aquella película, cuando el protagonista y su pareja van en auto luego de ver a su padre, el tema de fondo era conflictivo y los diálogos hirientes; todos los demás espectadores en la sala oscura estaban muy inmersos en los personajes, pero Elsa solo estaba mirando fijamente a James. Podía ver el hilo, el brillo de la pantalla y los colores en sus ojos, radiantes, como si de sus pupilas salieran destellos que la peli blanco nunca se explicó, su gestos fueron delicados y la acompañaron toda la noche junto con las palomitas y el mal gusto de sus películas. Reía al parecer por la estupidez y mientras lo hacía sus mejillas se hundían con hoyuelos, dejando al aire una dentadura blanca, con pequeños colmillos en los costados, listos para morder. En un segundo, Elsa deseó nunca haberlo observado porque sus miradas de entrelazaron, verde y azul, en unísono.

—Gracias por venir, creí que no lo harías, pareces a alguien que prefiere quedarse en casa... me sorprendiste.— confesó con una mal disimulada sonrisa.

 _Las reinas no sorprenden a la gente._

Elsa asintió, rogando al cielo que acabara la película cuando sintió una mano poseer la suya.

La escena terminaba con un atropello, gritos y como si hubiera sentido rayos congelados saliendo de sus yemas, rápidamente quitó su mano.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella? en un momento estaba recordando a su hermana mientras que a su lado estaba nada más que la razón de las pesadillas. Era inconcebible el hecho de estar compartiendo la noche con aquel pelirrojo; pero había algo en él, algo enigmático que la hacía sentirse en casa, un rostro familiar al que ver después de tanto tiempo fingiendo ser personas que no era y nunca fue. James le recordaba Arendelle, le recordaba el fiordo y la nieve y su desolación. Elsa no sentía calidez en su cuerpo, no tenía ni un poco de calor que brindar y buscaba con todas sus fuerzas alguna fuente de energía cálida que la haga sentirse menos sola. Tal vez por eso decidió sí sorprender al joven y asistir cordialmente a su torpe invitación de cine. Ignorando Arendelle, el fiordo y la nieve. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaba en esas clase de citas. No, encuentros. No era tonta y había tenido amigas a través del tiempo, que platicaban historias de romance en lugares oscuros con sus pretendientes. Pero era una locura, así que frente al espejo mirando el vestido verde oscuro que decidió utilizar y su característica trenza a un lado; se hizo la promesa de no invadir espacios personales.

Estar con él, aún con su cercanía y con su expresión seria luego de quitarle la mano y estropear el gesto, no se consideraba una invasora de nada. Más bien solo era una oportunidad para darse cuenta de que era un error y uno de los peores que había hecho. No guardaba la memoria de su hermana correctamente.

No hubo más comentarios y la sala de cine prendió sus luces.

Salieron de allí a paso lento y fabricando una especie de silencio mortificador. James era altísimo, casi más de una cabeza por encima de Elsa, sus orejas estaban rojas y tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla. La casualidad de sus prendas de vestir era lo que más diferenciaba de Hans. El aire despreocupado y de espíritu joven seguían en la lista mental de Elsa sobre diferencias entre James y Hans. Su sonrisa era mas humilde junto con todas sus expresiones faciales, tenia ese característico porte y postura que el príncipe, pero mas sublime... incluso encantador, podría llenar una habitación de dulzura si se lo proponía, con su suave voz y sus ojos hundidos. Tan diferente a Hans. Que llenaba la misma habitación con palabras de serpientes y gestos de odio. James era amable y le abría las puertas, le daba el paso y le preguntaba si quería ir al baño.

—No, estoy bien.— y continuaban caminando.

Era la ultima tanda del cine y las personas se iban tal vez a sus respectivos hogares, haciendo que el edificio se quedara más solo en cada segundo que transcurría. Y a sinceridad el lento caminar de ese hombre no ayudaba mucho. Elsa suspiró al ver por fin las calles oscuras de la cuidad.

Las luces tenues alumbraban el camino despejado y silencioso.

—Fue una buena película.— mintió.

—¿En serio?— dijo James algo sorprendido mientras alzaba ambas cejas y sonreía.— Pues, a mí me pareció bastante mala.

—Sí...— admitió la rubia con una mueca graciosa.— Fue horrible y larga, no veía la hora de que terminara. No quise decir nada porque pensé que te había gustado.

—Oh dios no.— en algunos instantes, los pasos de ambos se sincronizaban juntos a medida que caminaban, Elsa lo notó porque traía su mirada en el suelo todo el tiempo.— Creí que nunca ibas a decir ninguna palabra... empezaba a preocuparme. El silencio era uno de esos incómodos. A veces me pregunto qué pasa por tu cabeza.

Definitivamente la sinceridad era otro rasgo que apartaba cada vez más a ese joven de Hans.

—Lo siento si di una mala impresión.

—¡No, para nada!— agregó rápidamente el pelirrojo.— Supongo que solo eres un poco reservada, siempre he escuchado que la gente reservada...

—Te equivocas. No soy reservada.

—Sí, pero no hablas mucho y solo te quedas mirando a las personas con esos ojos.

—No miro a nadie con ningunos ojos.

—¿Justo con los que me miras ahora?— Elsa respiró profundamente y decidió relajar la mirada un poco tensa que lanzaba sin querer, gracias a los años de practicas para llevar siempre un rostro severo. Las nubes poco a poco comenzaron a tornaste grisáceas a medida que se esfumaban para dejar brillar los pequeños puntos blancos que formaban las estrellas, claras y concisas a lo largo del cielo. No estaba nevando a pesar de la brisa que le quema las mejillas con su frío temperamento y las pestañas ya no eran suficientes para cubrir sus ojos de la ventisca. James poseía en su rostro una minúscula sonrisa de lado...— En fín, decía que las personas reservadas; no como tú, no eres para nada reservada, eres una chica muy extrovertida...— soltó con desdén e inocente burla.— son misteriosas e interesantes. Eso me agrada, es como si hubiera algo detrás de su imagen. Me da curiosidad.

—¿Y hay algo detrás de la tuya?— Elsa dejó su caminar para escuchar detenidamente su respuesta.

—No, soy como un libro abierto... pero al final todos tenemos secretos, ¿no?

—¿Tienes secretos? Estás admitiendo que sí tienes.— preguntó más inquieta que de costumbre.

—¿Quieres escuchar mi más profundo secreto, Elsa?

—No... lo sé, tal vez no sea conveniente.— admitió la rubia con honestidad en su rostro.

El pelirrojo río, mostrando por tercera vez sus perfectos dientes. La voz aguda de la chica cada vez se desahogaba en la noche con más tranquilidad, suavizando la platica pero manteniendo el hilo a pesar de que ya se hacía la idea de ir a casa. Aquel hombre más sin embargo tenía una forma de hablar única, el acento era más prominente en algunas oraciones que en otras y la articulación gruesa y sarcástica, pero no era pesada a los oídos de la rubia, es más; podía pasar largas horas escuchando el sonido de su voz. Era una mezcla de texturas, variaba entre lo fuerte y lo sensual... sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas dos palabras de su mente.

—No te preocupes, nada sobre asesinatos o algo por el estilo. ¿Quieres comer algo o ir a un lugar en específico?

Esperanza. Era lo único que se destacaba en su frente y lo único que ocultó en su garganta. James no tenía nada más que esperar que una respuesta; dándole paso a poder imaginar las posibles oportunidades que astutamente estaban reflejados es su pregunta. Si Elsa respondía "comer...", aquel pelirrojo podía pasar al menos cincuenta minutos sentado frente a la escuálida chica, en cualquier lugar bonito que se le ocurra llevarla, tal vez con luces oscuras y música inquisidora de fondo y complacerla llenando su estómago para luego infiltrar comentarios acerca de temas típicos, de lo hermosa que se veía y de lo que le encantaría hacer con ella... Bueno, lo último no. Pero se sentiría privilegiado de compartir una cena con ella y tendría tiempo para armar una telaraña que pudiera atrapar a una cabeza platinada; y si Elsa decía "otro lugar..." tal vez y solo tal vez ese lugar (ya sabiendo el tipo de chica que ella era) se refería a llevarla a su casa, él se antojaría de tomar agua o café o cualquier otro disparate que le salga en el momento, y ella no tendría otro remedio que dejarlo entrar a su... su casa. Platicar un poco acerca de la película, jugar infantilmente con un mechón de su cabello y tal vez, si tenía suerte, besarla.

Y si fuera un mundo perfecto; ella le correspondería. Si fuera un mundo perfecto; _se le haría tarde para ir a trabajar en la mañana..._

Pero, no era un mundo perfecto, y lo único que resonó en los pensamientos de la rubia fue la palabra " _asesinato_ " y la saco de concentración.

Algo en su pecho quebró. En pequeños y filosos pedasos. Recordó el pasado, recordó sus ojos y recordó el fiordo y a Anna y a su insolación.

—La verdad... tengo que irme.— fue lo único que ella pudo articular.

* * *

¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todas las princesas que leen y me apoyan en la historia. Intenté poner un poco de diálogo en este capítulo... todo por una razón, y quise adentrarme un poco en los sentimientos de Elsa referente Anna y toda la cosa. Ver su punto se vista, no sé. Gracias de sobremanera a todas. Ahora, tengo que lidiar con Hans/James, como sea. Me emociona dedicarle capítulos enteros a él. *.*

Ah por cierto, ¡Subí nueva historia! Totalmente emocionada porque estoy contentísima e inspirada. Ayer fui al médico y resulta que he mejorado en los últimos meses, lo que significa que es posible que al final no tenga nada malo y pueda sanarme, aún así tengo que visitar otro médico. En fín, inpirada en Kristanna así como fuerte, basoso y sensual. ¿Qué esperan para ver?


	6. 5

**Capítulo 5.**

 _"¿Y cuál sería el propósito de vivir si no dejamos que la vida nos cambie?"_

—Está bien, te llevo a casa entonces.

Es curioso cuando a veces la gente se refieren a "casa" como la casa de otras personas, y es totalmente normal y aceptable, se entendía de sobremanera que no era su propia casa. Cuando Hans... O ese sujeto detrás de los mismos ojos expresivos de Hans, se ofreció de llevar a casa a Elsa fue como un pequeño pellizco en un costado de la chica, que quedó embelesada por la propuesta. Algo en ella hizo clic, y como si supiera adivinar o leer pensamientos rápidamente notó lo que había detrás de esas palabras. Palabras que invocaban una vaga, pequeña e insignificante esperanza se avecinó con timidez en las mejillas del pelirrojo. Como si en verdad pudiera derretir todo su hielo interior con tan solo abrir la boca y articular oraciones. Elsa parpadeó varias veces, con los ojos divagando entre la delgada línea que comenzaba a trazarse en el piso justo en el medio de ambos, imaginando una idea tan absurda como esa.

Su casa no era lugar para él, y aunque ese era el menor de los problemas, seguía siendo algo importante. Su casa era pequeña, tan pequeña como las paredes de sus pulmones pero lo suficientemente grande para dejarla respirar apropiadamente y en completa tranquilidad; era desordenada, parecía una vieja tienda de recuerdos y en cada rincón de su hogar solo había algo, _libertad_. No era de hielo, era de concreto y estaba pintada de colores cálidos, colores que en cierto modo le brindaban una alegría cálida. Cómicamente no tenía un refrigerador, porque solo con un toque de la chica podía congelar las cosas que le gustaba comerse, pero sin embargo tenía llí guardado todo lo que necesitaba para refugiarse de un pasado insoportable. Tenía fotos de personas; personas vestidas de trajes de la época victoriana, vestidas de uniforme militar, vestida de los cincuenta, sesenta, setenta, ochenta, en fin... Fotos de personas que conoció y que formaron parte de su vida y que guardaba para poder conservar un poquito más de lo que su memoria podría. Desde que entras a ese pequeño apartamento que rentó el veintidós de marzo del dos mil once, alejado de la cuidad y con las ventanas siempre cerradas, podías notar la ambigüedad y el infortunio destino de la joven antigua reina. Podías adivinar todos sus secretos con tan solo echar un vistazo a tu alrededor. Aún recuerda la vez que llegó a Lucerna: vestida como vagabunda, con el maquillaje corrido de tanto llorar en silencio y con maletas cargadas de un optimismo falso y barato. Había empacado todo, desde los cuadros de su padre, hasta los libros de cuentos de Anna, y las muñecas de tela descocidas, los vestidos de fiesta y pañuelos que todavía guardaban la esencia de su madre. Cuando entras allí, y echas un corto vistazo, entiendes que algo esta mal con Elsa. La descubres.

Elsa sabía que había intensiones que iban más allá de una inocente amistad; que ese joven profesor mantenía en secreto el entusiasmo que sale indiscretamente de su mirada, que había _esperanza_. Cuando él le hablaba, se notaba el interés. Cuando caminaba junto con ella, veía sus fugaces miradas por el rabillo de sus pupilas. Que nacerían galaxias en su pecho cuando ella llegase a siquiera tocarlo. Y no había nadie más que fuera totalmente culpable de ello, más que una frágil y torpe Elsa, si no fuera por sus malas decisiones no estuviera allí parada alentando inútilmente a un hombre que no conocía, pero por mera coincidencia compartía los mismos rasgos de Hans. Los ojos tan verdes como las hojas de un árbol la miraban optimistas, casi saltones por la emoción y el posible tal vez de la contínua velada. Lo más inusual es que tampoco le desagradaba del todo una idea como esa; cada que tiene el chance de compartir abrazos debajo de sábanas con olor a rebeldía era algo que no se perdonaba hacer, pero que disfrutaba al máximo. Aunque los afectos no fueran reales y el dolor era tan punzante como la herida de una espada, se daría el gusto de consolarse con un alma tan solitaria como ella. Recuerda haberse auto descubierto a sí misma una noche con un joven militar llamado Joseph en el cuarenta y nueve. Pero nadie merece ser lastimado de esa manera. Pues ella no tenía ninguna otra intensión más que abastecer su sed de calor.

El calor humano para ella era como una embriagante experiencia que solo tenía el placer una vez en cien años. Llenando su mente de poemas plagiados sobre su fría piel y dejando que la otra persona confunda el amor por el placer. Elsa sacudió la cabeza ante la simple idea... no, ella lo iba a ninguna parte con él y lo supo en el momento que colocó una mano en su frente tan fría como siempre. Mucho menos sabiendo que era una pintura viva de un muerto del pasado.

—No te preocupes, puedo caminar perfectamente sola, tampoco es lejos.— comentó la rubia lanzando excusas, sin mirarlo en ningún momento para no arrepentirse y lentamente la expresión del joven se fue apagando.

—Pero es muy tarde, déjame llevarte.

Tercera cosa que no entiende en la lista de Elsa; la insistencia. Era innecesaria e inapropiada, la maldecía cada vez más, no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para entender la falta de delicadeza que emergían las palabras del rojizo. Tenía un semblante en el rostro que a medida que la chica seguía contemplándolo menos lo decifraba, puesto que ella tenía una sangre para adivinar las intensiones de las personas... pero aquel muchacho tenía una luz en sus ojos que era diferente a la que había visto anteriormente en los hombres.

 _Esperanza_. Inútil, problemática y excitante.

—No tienes porqué, gracias.

—Pero no me molesta, además está algo oscuro y...

—No, James.— el ceño de aquella chica se frunció, las palabras fueron bruscas y desalertó al aludido.— Estaré bien.

Aquel pelirrojo torció sus labios con un débil desaliento. _Tal vez un poco más_ , pensaba.

—Vamos, no es bueno dejarte ir por ahí a estas horas. Te puede pasar algo, nunca me lo perdonaría. Y hace frío...

Elsa soltó una carcajada firme y estruendosa. '' _¿Hace frío?''_ esa era la excusa más tonta que había escuchado hace tiempo, pero claro, para él lo único que componía el cuerpo de la joven era sangre y fluidos y órganos y células. Pero no sabía que había algo más; _hielo_. Tal vez todo estaba congelado dentro de ella, porque siempre cuando se cortaba o se hacía un raspón, la sangre era de un color extraño e inusual; era la combinación de rojo con azul. Y los moretones eran azules, las puntas de sus dedos a veces eran azules y también la punta de su lengua, azul. Todo azul. No era muy notorio, solo se veía de ese característico color cuando estaba en pánico. Y si ponía una mano en su pecho, sentía el toqueteo infinito de su corazón. Haciéndola sentir humana a pesar de las cosas inusuales que le pasaban en determinadas ocasiones. Elsa se veía completamente normal, como cualquier otro ser vivo en la faz de la tierra. Con sus imperfecciones y sueños rotos.

—La verdad es que... ¡No tengo frío!— afirmó levantando sus hombros con una sonrisa incierta.

—Mmm... Está bien. Comprendo— afirmó el pelirrojo suavemente cuando bajaba la vista haciendo un gesto un poco diferente. Como bailando entre lo intimidante y fastidiado, como si no estuviera a gusto con la repentina forma de la rubia. Confusa.— ¿No crees que es injusto?— preguntó al fin con un tono diferente al anterior.

—¿El qué?— cuestionó la aludida ahora encontrando de nuevo su rostro.

—Cada vez que intento acercarme a tí, tú solo atinas escapar en la primera oportunidad que tengas. Es injusto, no me conoces.

—Tú tampoco me conoces.

—Exacto, quiero que eso cambie, Elsa.— acotó algo desanimado pero luchando para no hacerlo notar en su corto susurro casi inaudible. Tal vez tenía que aceptar que no había más esperanza. Aunque algo en los ojos pintados de un intenso azul metileno en la chica lo hicieron poder intentar una vez más, si no iba a ser hoy... puede ser otro día. Puso una mano en su cabeza intentando acomodar los mechones rojo fuego que se meneaban con el viendo, imaginando su rebelde aspecto que tal vez lo hacían ver atemorizador. El tiempo transcurría solo con un gesto exasperado de la rubia, ahora rodando sus irices y caminando un poco alrededor de sí, como consternada al escuchar aquello, como si lo que hubiera estado temiendo o evitando estuviera pasando. Ambos estaban ahí, en medio de las calles oscuras sin más nada que hacer que ir a casa, no habían muchas palabras por decir; porque James había dicho todo. O eso pensó la antigua reina, porque de pronto el cobrizo abrió la boca para iniciar otra vez con oraciones problemáticas y su ceño fruncido.— ¿Sabes? Los chicos de mi clase harán una especie de proyecto, al menos los que amenacé de reprobar. Tienen una obra, un pequeño acto para salvar sus calificaciones y— respiró profundo antes de continuar.—... ¿Te gustaría ir? Será gracioso, créeme.

—¿Cómo... una película?— preguntó ella algo curiosa por eso, tenía que admitir que las películas comenzaban a ser su pasión.

—No, más bien van a actuar sobre Grecia y estarán vestidos con batas blancas. Será en una sala de la escuela, van a ir sus padres y harán el ridículo.

—¿En serio? ¿Porqué? Tal vez sean buenos actores y no lo sabes.

—Los he visto ensayar, es horrible.

Ambos rieron y como si fuera la primera vez que se lo permite, se sintió bien tener una conversación con James, algo que nunca pasaría si de verdad se tratara de Hans. Una vez más, la chica intentó borrar todo esos horribles recuerdos que seguían tomando el control de su cabeza y sus acciones. La lógica era bastante simple en realidad: si una persona te hiere, automáticamente quieres venganza... no importa cuánto tiempo se tome, quieres herirla también. Y tal vez, _tal vez_... si ése hombre se aclamaba ser Hans, no era mala idea después de todo.

—No lo sé... pero algo me dice que no me zafaré de tí fácilmente.— dijo cuando tocó los pies en la tierra, mirando ahora con desdén el mismo rostro que prometió en silencio lastimarla mucho tiempo atrás.— Tal vez me anime, creo.

Y eso fue suficiente para él.

—Bien... sería el martes a las 6.— luego de eso prosiguió a informar el nombre del instituto y su ubicación exacta, pero ella no presto mucha atención. No había tomado una decisión válida para memorizar el lugar de su nuevo encuentro, solo escuchó un lugar que apenas conoce y lo demás fue historia.— ¿Te veré allá, Elsa?

Aquella pregunta fue delgada. Tanto como su figura, tanto como la forma delicada que él pronunció su nombre repetidas veces en lo que va de la noche: lento e inseguro pero lo suficientemente dulce para derretir los cristales de hielo en su estómago. Era el fin de volver a su irremediable vida sin mirar al futuro, más bien mirando el pasado y todo lo que ha acontecido y ha pisado su piel. Desde lágrimas inexpertas hasta gritos desamparados, risas estruendosas y algo pequeño llamado _quizás_...

Quizás no era mala idea. Quizá era del todo Hans. Quizás sí quiere pasar una tarde riéndose de estudiantes tratando de pasar la materia. Quizás quiere conocer a James. Quizás... Y solo quizás... No le haría daño a la memoria de Anna, al contrario. Pero nunca lo sabría si no lo intenta. Quizás sí hayan más corazones por congelar. Quizás no se haría daño a ella misma. Y hubieron un sin número de quizás que se pasaron por la mente de la rubia cuando sin percatarse de mucho a su alrededor, sintió algo tocar su mejilla izquierda.

Fue pequeño, simple, fugaz, llano y encantador. El calor que emanó ese diminuto beso que depositó sin permiso el pelirrojo fue más que suficiente para sentir el hielo nacer improvisado en su interior. James tuvo que inclinarse y sin buenas ideas más que la incertidumbre, dejar entendido sus intensiones de ahora en adelante para que Elsa hiciera lo que quisiera con ellas. No importa el qué. Para él _todo_ era secretamente bienvenido. Todo lo que se le antoje a la mujer que tenia en frente, tan helada y minusválida. Helada porque así sintió la piel de su rostro cuando besó estrepitosamente y minusválida porque perdería el habla. Un pequeño acto tan antiguo y que decía tantas cosas sin palabras. Los mechones rojos se pasearon en la nariz de la chica y pudo admirar el dulce olor de su cabello, nombrando los componentes y toques como si se tratara de un perfume. Claro, iba desde otoño, cigarros y libros viejos. Y esa combinación le encanto. Era como justamente debía oler un joven y apuesto profesor de historia. Era justamente como debería de oler su cuerpo en las noches frías y en las mañanas desorientadas. Era justamente lo que le gustaría volver a oler. Y tal vez era justamente el olor de Hans en aquel entonces. Un olor que Anna deseó probar cuando cayó en las manos de ese hombre.

Elsa, un poco ida con el roce caliente que tuvo el placer y esfumando ideas sobre venganza, miró al dueño de esa acción y procedió.

—Tal vez vaya, no lo sé.— respondió para luego ver la sonrisa de James.

—Y otra cosa...— agregó el pelirrojo de repente. Tomando su barbilla para alzar su rostro en un rápido movimiento, acercando su propia cara para quedar demasiado cerca de la rubia, que se detuvo impresionada por la intromisión pero dejando que él hiciera lo que quiera en esa posición, como si en realidad estuviera esperando algo. Él simplemente sonrió. De pronto sus ojos se tornaron un poco más oscuros.— Si lo que intentas es deshacerte de mí, me encargaré de que sea difícil y casi una tortura.— finalizó para acariciar son su pulgar la zona en su mejilla que había besado anteriormente.— Hasta luego, pequeña.

Instantes después desapareció.

Y allí, llena de recuerdos dolorosos de su vida pasada y sintiendo como el calor subía la tempratura de su piel, nevó.

Pequeños y numerosos copos de nieve cayeron en la cuidad. Cada copo tenia un mero desdén y una forma única de caer al suelo, cada uno contaba con una partícula de Elsa. Y fueron millones que cubrieron las calles y adornaron su melena blanca y sus pestañas negras. Era increíble como podía confeccionar la nieve en sus adentros, hermosa e inolvidable en su propia forma de ser. En el exterior, todo estaba en perfecto estado; su vestido amarillo ceñía su cintura, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado en una desastrosa trenza, tenía un poco de lápiz labial rosa en sus labios y su suéter de lana color crema cubría todo lo que tenía que cubrir y que pareciera una chica normal a los ojos de la gente, abrigada pero no demasiado. Pero en su interior, era un caos.

Su corazón palpitaba como rayos estruendosos sobre el pavimento siendo lanzados sin orientación, sus manos se encontraban cerradas en puños acumulando fragmentos de hielo debajo de sus uñas, lastimándola, el aire frío se paseaba en su cavidad toráxica llenándola de tormentas de nieve y la sangre púrpura recorría rápidamente por todo su cuerpo en combinación con los pensamientos erróneos hacia James. Era todo y a la vez nada. Era su pelo rojo, sus ojos verdes, su perfecta quijada envuelta en una fina capa de barba rojiza, eran sus cejas pobladas y ceñidas y sus manos grandes y su piel meramente bronceada y su voz grave... Dios, la gravedad y el eco del sonido que provocaría su voz mientras dice cosas impertinentes sobre su piel. Como sus manos apretarían sus cintura, como la desnudaba con su mirada impertinente, como le dolía saber que se trataba de Hans, de Hans y nadie más que Hans. Anna estaría devastada, le apuntaría con el dedo y desataría una tercera guerra mundial si tan solo sabe que su hermana mayor está mordiendo su labio inferior y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados imaginando como Hans la devora, James. Cualquiera de los dos, ya no importaba diferenciarlos. Su cabeza era un caos, los sentimientos se mezclaban y la atormentaban. Desde furia, ira, redención, deseo, impulsos paganos, exitación, tristeza, soledad, éxtasis, rebeldía, miedo... _miedo_ una vez más. Pero nada alegre.

No podía creer que tenía pensamientos tan impropios hacia alguien como él. Pero, ¿qué era lo malo que tenía él? Su parecido confirmaba que el exterior era una cubierta errónea de quién de verdad es, un simple profesor irremediablemente parecido que tuvo la sensatez de encontrar en Suiza en el dos mil quince. Era algo tan inocente como eso. Y pensar que Suiza era el país que menos quería ir pero no había más opciones en Europa. Había visitado tantas ciudades y encontraba fragmentos de tantas personas: de Anna, de su padre, de Kai y Gerda, de Anna y otra vez de Anna. Pero nunca de Hans. Anna fue una aristócrata, un par de londinenses y una revolucionaria. Kai fue un abuelo de dos niños pequeños y a Gerda la encontró en una dulcería de Madrid. Fueron personas que juró haber conocido antes, ya sea por el parecido en sus rasgos personales que comparó con los de su antigua familia, pero no había encontrado a nadie como Hans, nunca a nadie con parecido físico tan increíble y con la personalidad tan diferente.

Esa era la parte que más temía.

Y tenía que ser de Hans... no de otro hombre. Precisamente de Hans.

De pronto Elsa no sabía controlar sus emociones. No, _sí_ sabia... pero algo dentro de ella no lo quería hacer. De pronto al estar encerrada en su apartamento se detuvo a mirar todo a su alrededor, miró el sofá enorme color crema con cojines de colores claros y las sábanas y mantas que tenía encima, alborotadas pues ese era el lugar donde dormía... imaginando erróneamente su cuerpo siendo aplastado con el de ese hombre. Miró el suelo cubierto de alfombras y sus zapatos de tacón de colores; tal vez siendo desvestida con dulces intensiones por parte de él. No serían dulces, serían monstruosas. Miró los libros viejos que tenían cualquier objeto para recordar la página donde lo dejo, miró las cortinas blancas y las fotografías y pinturas de personas y paisajes en sus paredes, miró las lámparas y miró las flores y miró sus pequeños objetos de colección y miró sus vestidos hermosos y floreados y miró y miró e imaginó absurdos escenarios de algo que se prometió jamás hacer de nuevo... y congeló todo lo que vio.

Y se entristeció, pues hace mucho que no hacía eso.

Era increíble como un simple acto inofensivo podría ser tan tóxico y nocivo para Elsa.

Quería abrazar a alguien. Tenía el impulso y las ganas de poder sentir que alguien estaba ahí por ella, tener una sensación cálida que la hiciera pensar en cosas buenas, poder escuchar las palabras _"todo saldrá bien"_ y de verdad creerlo. Quería poder amar y ser amada. Pero estaba un mal presentimiento en su garganta que no le permitía ver nada más que la verdad al final del camino. Una verdad dolorosa frente a la idea que estaba siempre indispuesta a aceptar... Cómo pretendía seguir viviendo una vida que no quería. Estaría sola toda por siempre, ésa era su realidad. Podría dormir hasta tarde, podría hacer que alguien se riera, podría tener esa sensación de despertar en tu cumpleaños, podría empezar a leer un nuevo libro, podía ahora ver miles de películas... pero no sería feliz con todo eso. Vería el mundo morir lentamente mientras que sus ojos seguían abriéndose cada mañana y seguía aspirando oxígeno. Seguía haciendo hielo todo a su paso, y todo eso lo haría sola por siempre.

Y Hans. James. _Él_. Podría... abrazarla, y darle de comer, y contarle historias y leerle en las noches y creer que la hace feliz, complacerla en lo que ella le pida. Y hacerle el amor. Mil veces hasta que le salgan canas y sería el momento de desaparecer de nuevo. Volvería a estar completamente sola otra vez. No sería una buena venganza si al final ella también sale herida.

Pero si la llega a amar, él estaría destrozado, más que ella porque no tendría la oportunidad que volver a amar a alguien con tanta intensidad en su juventud y moriría pensando en los posibles finales alternativos. Desperdiciaría la mitad de su vida amando a una desconocida. Y si era Hans, podría comprobar si tiene sentimientos para matarlos con hielo estancado en su pecho, el mismo hielo que casi mata a su hermana.

 _Elsa tuvo por fin su plan._

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Soy una mala persona. Es adictivo actualizar.

Okay, escribí esa historia a mitad del año pasado y es meramente una coincidencia que Hans se llame James y sea profesor. Sé que hay una niña bella que escribe una historia que Hans también es un profesor y se llama James. Pura coincidencia, en serio. Baso gran parte de este Hans en Henry Nobley, que es de la película Austenland. Henry era el nombre que pensé usar pero era de viejo. Si se preguntan porqué es lindo y bueno y dulce, es porque es lo opuesto de Hans. Osea, James. Lo siento bebés si les ofende que sea parecido a la otra historia de la otra chica, no fue mi intensión y juro que no sabía ni tenía malas ideas cuando escribía, lo noté apenas hace unos días así que pensé en aclarar eso. Lo siento :(

Bueno, siempre me preguntan qué tengo y porqué estoy tan enfermita. Ésta es la cuestión, a finales de noviembre del año pasado me diagnosticaron con una rara condición llamada Síncope Vasovagal, lo que se traduce a desmayo común. ¿Porqué rara? Bueno todo el mundo se desmaya en un momento sea por cansancio o anemia o lo que sea. A mí me pasa constante, se debe a que el flujo sanguíneo no llega muy bien a mi cerebro y le falta oxígeno, ya que en esos momentos me baja la presión muchísimo y cuando me despierto me da un ataque de pánico. Tuve que dejar el trabajo y la uni, porque me pasa cuando estoy estresada y básicamente si tengo un dolorcito o hasta cuando tengo hambre o cuando como mucho. Últimamente no me está pasando ya, pero he estado yendo a médicos (cardiólogos, internistas, endocrinólogos...) porque la razón del patatús que me da todavía es un misterio. Estoy muy asustada porque a una prima mía también le dio eso, y me dijo que es probable que le pongan un marcapasos :'( ¡Pero estoy bien! La buena noticia es que mis riñones y mi corazón están bien. Y así, vagando en casa como nunca y me regalaron una perrita. Le puse Nieve. *-* Y la mejor parte es que tengo tiempo demás para escribir, ya voy por el capítulo 13 de este fic. (del 9 en adelante es que comienza el mambo)*Q*

Ahora, gracias por leer y agradezco todos los apoyos y comentarios. :)

Más adelante explicaré porqué Elsa es tan ''bipolar'' xD es parte de la trama. Bye, bebés.


	7. 6

**Capítulo 6.**

 _''Vamos despacio para que lleguemos muy lejos...''_

La sensación era bastante incómoda.

Su figura estaba siendo lentamente torturada mientras las telas que envolvían su cintura eran cada vez más pequeñas o eso parecía, en las bocanadas de aire que sus pulmones intentaban obtener ella se sentía más presionada por el ajustado vestido que decidió usar esa tarde. Era uno de los más hermosos que poseía sin duda. Lo compró en el noventa y cuatro y todavía estaba en perfecto estado porque casi nunca lo usaba; la tela era de un color hermoso y profundo azul marino con pequeños lunares blancos. Era de mangas largas con una falda que comenzaba a ser ancha desde su ombligo y llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, pensó que tal vez parecía estar un poco descubierta por el frío así que utilizó unas medias negras que cubrían sus delgadas piernas, finalizando con unos zapatos de tacón color violeta. Su pelo se veía despeinado a medida que transcurrían los segundos en lo que solo se dedicó a mirar su cuerpo en el espejo. Debería de ser al menos las cinco y cuarenta cuando se preguntó si era buena idea seguir con la absurda manía de ver a _Hans_... es decir James, que se volvía adictivo como mirar las noches estrelladas. Levantó con una mano la mitad de su cabello y lo visualizó una vez más, viendo posibilidades y ya convencida de llevarlo suelto esta vez, dejando que los mechones blancos cayeran en sus hombros con un aire despreocupado. Había olvidado la última vez que cortó su melena, luciédola larga y ondulada hasta sus hoyuelos de venus, más blanca después de cada invierno.

Se preocupó de mentalizar frases para compensar los silencios que de seguro tendrían lugar en algún momento de la noche. Temas sin importancia como cosas favoritas o familiares. El pelirrojo se mostraría complacido de hablar sobre su persona y sus experiencias, le daría paso a lo que sería sus primeros movimientos y ella podría memorizar las pequeñas cosas claves para un futuro. Elsa seguiría mostrándose inocente y fría, como las chicas que lees en los libros sobre personas que se mueren por una mano que sostener en las caminatas. Se comportaría como una mujer dulce y más abierta que un libro... o al menos de eso se disfrazaría

Tomó sus llaves y un poco de dinero para salir otra vez a las calles de la cuidad.

Le gustada caminar. Le gustaba el sonido de sus zapatos de tacón en el pavimento; le daba el toque de elegancia que necesitaba y las miradas de los demás no eran notorias, Anna llegó a su mente de nuevo y todas las miradas que ella lograba captar; bastante diferente a lo que ella podría obtener. Elsa era una mujer hermosa, pero muy delgada y respingona, su pelo no estaba en un lugar quieto y sus ojos eran demasiados calculadores e inexpresivos, a veces podías jurar que no había nada en ellos. Sus mejillas nunca se pondrían rojas y pocas veces sonreía; intocable, como los maniquíes de una tienda de alta costura. Una belleza vacía. Pero James parecía no importarle nada de eso, pues su mirada en ella le recordaba a la misma mirada que Kristoff le hacía a Anna. Una inexplicable y algo torpe, llena de esperanzas y dulce como la brisa tibia en el verano.

Su idea era llegar tarde, como lo hacían las mujeres importantes. Tenía que tomar el tren y caminar algunas cuadras para llegar a su destino. Deberían ser las siete y media cuando llegara y se perdería la mitad de la obra estudiantil; el pelirrojo estaría atento al reloj y miraría los asientos vacíos a ver si divisaba a la chica, esperando infantilmente y casi dándose por vencido al aceptar que no vendría y que tal vez nunca la volvería a ver, levantándole todos los ánimos cuando viera su vestido azul entre el público.

Estaría cerca pero no demasiado para satisfacer su necesidad ilógica de vengarse. Al menos se admitía a sí mima que no tenía sentido alguno. Lastimaría a un humano inoscente, lohacía más por ella que por otra cosa. Para probarse algo, exactamente todavía no sabe qué. Se sentaría en un sillón por detrás de las personas y no aplaudiría, ni siquiera se mostraría interesada en la obra de los niños, solo estaría mirándolo y él se daría cuenta de eso, como si el azul de sus ojos lo perforaran dulcemente, prendiendo sus mejillas del fuego que comenzaría a encenderse en su corazón... buscando ingenuamente ser congelado. Tal vez exageraría tanto, pero la odiaría cuando acabara con él.

Elsa suspiró cuando atravesó la puerta de la estación de trenes junto con las imágenes vagas en su cabeza, había recorrido muchos kilómetros bajo tierra para dejar que eso la asustara. Se asombraba cada día más de la tecnología pero trataba de estar lejos de ese mundo. Sintió alivio cuando el viento tocó su frente de nuevo y apretó sus manos, dejando que el cielo decidiera por sí solo su propio clima, ella no iba a interferir. Los cálidos rayos del sol comenzaban a apagarse lentamente y un tono rosáceo se pintó en el aire. Le recordaba los pasteles de zanahoria y cereza en Londres, cuando no había más nada que hacer que dormir y comer en el verano del dos mil uno mirando las pinturas naranjas y celestes que se consumían en los eternos atardeceres del nuevo milenio.

A veces se consideraba María Antonieta, era rica y saciaba su deseos de compañía con un cachorro y pasteles de fresa y revistas de moda. Paseaba por las tiendas de ropa y compraba un nuevo vestido costoso, iba a los salones de belleza y cortaba su flequillo, se consentía y pintaba sus labios de rojo y sus uñas de blanco. Pero otras veces era Rapunzel; volviendo a su realidad y encerrada en las paredes de un destino que injustamente le fue otorgado, soñando fielmente que algún día su desdicha cambiará... pero nunca había sido Cleopatra, utilizar brutalmente a sus amantes para beneficio propio.

Elsa era una mujer con muchas facetas.

Pero la verdad es que era inteligente, diferente pero sólo porque tenía potestad para congelar países enteros, pero tenía pasión en sus ojos, azules como el infierno que guardaba bajo las capas de su piel. Su sonrisa podía intentar cambiar su estado de ánimo, tal vez se podría perdonar a sí misma por todo lo malo que había hecho, no estaría enojada por siempre con su propio invierno.

El edificio estaba pintado de un rojo oscuro, casi color vino y tenía letras grandes que revelaba la escuela correctamente. Se adentró con pasos rápidos y hasta se mordió el labio inferior, casi ansiosa. Buscó el salón que había sido informada aquella noche que congeló su casa y entró observando sigilosamente para no ocasionar algún ruido.

—¡Oh no! ¡He sido lastimado! Piedad, piedad por mi vida...— la inquietante voz de un jovencito vestido con una sábana blanca y enrredo de hojitas de mentas en su cabeza fue lo suficiente para llamar la atención en la obra. Elsa buscó con sus ojos al pelirrojo, pero a medida que paseaba su mirada de las personas más le divertía la curiosidad del evento. No había tanta gente, en realidad era un largo salón con sillas acumuladas y un escenario con una característica cortina roja detrás en el fondo, las luces eran tenues y habían dos niños con flechas en sus manos y vestidos iguales. Uno de ellos, el que ''moría'' estaba en el suelo haciendo movimientos cómicos como si estuviera agonizando y sosteniendo una flecha en su pecho.

—¡Romeo, no!

—¡Soy César, idiota!

—Ah, lo siento... ¡César, no!— comentó una niña más bien vestida de época y con una peluca blanca. Al parecer alguien se confundió de obra. Se acercó corriendo a César que yacía en el suelo y lo tomó de un brazo dramáticamente, para consolarlo, y el otro lo puso en su frente, como si fuera una actriz mal pagada de telenovela.— Eso obtienes por causar tantas guerras, es el precio que pagarás, oh Romeo.

—¡Que soy César!

—¡¿A quién le importa?!— gritó fuera de contexto.— Ya muérete rápido, tengo que estar en casa temprano.

—¡Y así fue cómo se cayó Roma! Gracias a todos por venir.— intervino rápidamente otro chico haciendo una pose de reverencia para dar por terminada la absurda y pequeña obra tan mal situada en los hechos reales. Elsa rió por debajo, contenta de llegar justo a tiempo antes de que todo terminara y permaneció callada al por fin lograr divisar a cierto pelirrojo que ha estado rondando en su mente durante un tiempo. Logrando su cometido después de todo. Las personas salieron de la sala de teatro charlando y burlándose de lo que acababan de ver mientras que los protagonistas bajaban del escenario e intentaban verle el lado positivo a aquello. James les indicó que apuntaran sus respectivos nombres en una hoja y que se la entregaran al día siguiente para ''arreglar'' sus calificaciones no sin antes regalarle varias miradas prófugas a la rubia, luego aquellos chicos salieron victoriosos de la escuela.

Los ojos de la chica rápidamente se posicionaron en los de aquel hombre, quien la miró falsamente sorprendido. Se paró de su asiento al final del salón mientras que esperó casi impaciente que James se acercara a ella, cuando lo hizo y quedó en su frente, esbozó una de sus grandes sonrisas que la dejaban sin aire.

—Pensé que te habías perdido o algo así. O peor, que decidieras no venir.

—Hubo mal tráfico en el tren, lo siento.— contestó con burla tomando en cuenta de lo torpe que sonaba eso, el pelirrojo sin embargo asintió con una carcajada y ambos se aproximaron a la salida.— Noté que se mezcló Julieta en el Imperio Romano.

—Así es, Melody decidió darle un toque a la obra.— agregó mientras le abría la puerta cortésmente, Elsa en ese momento pudo notar el aire diplomático que cargaba James. Seductor en cierta forma, diferente a como lo había visto antes; intercambiando los jeans con pantalones más formales y los suéteres por camisas. Traía más ahora el profesionalismo y la vocación encima, con sus hombros rectos, su aroma embriagador y su cabello peinado.— Son de segundo año, para algunos es difícil adaptarse a una nueva escuela y hacer este tipo de actividades los ayuda a unirse al grupo, y es divertido. Pasan unos días planeando las líneas y se ponen disfraces, luego se hacen amigos.

—Y no reprueban, es lo más importante.

—Exacto.— ya para cuando salieron de la escuela el ambiente comenzaba a ser más suave a medida que pasaba el tiempo con James. Como si se estuviera acostumbrado a su presencia, casi olvidando por completo el mero parecido con una de sus más temibles pesadillas. Decidió obviar ese minúsculo e insignificante detalle y rápidamente quiso entablar una conversación.

—¿Por qué eres maestro? ¿Hay alguna razón en específico?— preguntó manteniendo sus ojos en sus zapatos.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Curiosidad, supongo.— el joven profesor chasqueó su lengua mientras se colocaba un abrigo negro. Elsa pensó llevar uno también, pero desistió de ello justo para aprovecharse de la ocasión. El clima era perfecto para caminar esa noche, la luna cada vez se acomodaba en el cielo y se tornaba el aire un azul resplandeciente, dejando que pequeñas esferitas blancas también se asentaran a su lado. Estaba despejado y las copas de los árboles se meneaban con una delicada brisa que no hacía amenazas de tormenta, la rubia no se había percatado de que se encontraba en un lado más tranquilo de la cuidad. Los edificios no tenían más de tres pisos y en los balcones habían flores que adornaban las viviendas, pintados de colores primaverales. En un segundo recordó lo mucho que le gustaban las flores y los jardines, casi pudiendo notar el dulce aroma de los jardines de su castillo con apenas doce años y escondida de los demás. El silencio fue interrumpido por James.

—Pues la verdad mi padre daba clases de matemáticas en una escuela pública, era muy dedicado ¿sabes? como era un lugar pequeño no le pagaban mucho, pero siempre estaba contento de enseñar. Además nos alcanzaba. Lo admiraba mucho, de veras.— cuando hablaba, sentía una chispa encenderse en cada palabra, sus hoyuelos se hundían más de la cuenta y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial... como si en serio disfrutara hablar de esas cosas, como si dijera algo muy importante de su vida. Elsa prestó toda la atención del mundo y le agradó de sobremanera poder escucharlo tan expresivo y tan humano a diferencia de Hans.— La idea original era ser maestro en una universidad de esas famosas, pero me consideran muy joven e inexperto todavía. O eso fue lo que dijeron en las entrevistas. ¿Quién quiere un profesor viejo y cascarrabias?

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Veintiséis. En fin, acabé dando clases en la secundaria. ¿eso responde tu curiosidad?

—Me siento bastante satisfecha con tu respuesta, gracias.— dijo con algo de vanidad que le pareció muy dulce a James.

—¿Y tú?

—Veinte.

—Hah, no. Me refiero a qué te dedicas.— la rubia dudó por un momento. La verdad es que muchísima gente le había preguntado su vocación antes, claro que a nadie se atrevería a darle una respuesta honesta. Y que no existía. Ella no hacía nada más que caminar por la cuidad rememorando los recuerdos que tal vez nunca fueron demasiado felices, leyendo los mismos libros y coleccionando objetos perdidos o robados, imaginando la historia que tenían. Y viajar.

—Pues ya te dije, me gusta viajar.

—¿Y eso es todo?

—Sí, James.— en un momento la conversación tomó un ritmo que personalmente a la antigua reina no le agradaba del todo. Bien recuerda la noche lluviosa que inventó ser una turista, sin tocar mucho a fondo nada más. Las mentiras a veces no son muy buenas de sostener y requerían de una memoria excelente.— Me gusta visitar lugares y conocer y esas cosas, no es nada especial pero es algo para matar el tiempo.

—Imagino que sí, ¿pero no hacías algo antes?— preguntó curioso demás.— Es decir, tenías que haber hecho algo antes de que un día solo decidieras irte.

 _Hacía muchas cosas antes de irme. Reinar una nación, por ejemplo._ Pensó Elsa, con los ojos en el piso pero sin mirar nada en realidad.

—Me... gustaba estudiar.— contestó, y aunque no era una mentira del todo, estaba ocultando gran parte de la verdad y sus miles de detalles.— De ciencias, ya sabes. Investigaciones y experimentos y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Porqué lo dejaste?

—Sentía la _obligación_ de hacer otras cosas...

—Como viajar.— concluyó el joven ahora guardando en su mente un poquito de lo que escuchó de la rubia, gustándole todo pero aún así sintiendo que no era suficiente.

—Viajar era lo mejor.— finalizó Elsa tratando de hacer la mejor sonrisa que podía.

—¿Y de dónde eres en realidad?

—Francia.— mintió nuevamente mordiendo su labio inferior, esperando la reacción del cobrizo.

—¡Eres francesa! Pero no pareces, es decir, no tienes el acento y... aunque _si_ tienes el autoestima, pensándolo bien.— Elsa asintió un poco desentendida pero captanto a fondo a qué se refería exactamente, mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa chueca que fue acompañada por otra más animada. Podría mantener por algún tiempo y sin problemas la falsa nacionalidad francesa que decidió en segundos ser, vivió en la capital parisina por algunos años; le gustaban sus lluvias y sus vinos, sabía algunas anécdotas y algo de su historia por lo que podría fácilmente pasar desapercibida en ese aspecto. A James secretamente le fascinó aquello, anotando mentalmente la idea de pasar el invierno con una hermosa jovencita de Francia que tenía las pestañas más largas que había visto antes y la piel más blanca que la luna llena.

—Perdí el acento porque llevo ya tiempo aquí, creo.— agregó para darle más consistencia a la mentira, como siempre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?— de repente la rubia temía que el pelirrojo se hiciera cargo de un largo cuestionario en el cual no obtendría nada más que puros inventos, y no es que le agradaba del todo hablar con Hans de lo bien que era su vida ahora, notando el sarcásmo en cada palabra. Así que se detuvo para observar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que ambos habían abandonado aquella parte de la cuidad y las esquinas eran más pobladas y más ruidosas. El joven se detuvo con ella mirándola expectativamente.

—¿Tienes hambre, James? porque yo sí. Estoy muriéndome del hambre.— preguntó velozmente mientras que ceñía el pequeño espacio entre sus finas cejas. Fue como si se hubiera convertido en una especie de entrevista en donde tenía que contar sus cosas.

—Bueno, no mucho pero podríamos comer algo, si deseas.

—Por favor.— agregó pronunciando aquello en un delgado hilo de voz que acompañó con una expresión algo tímida.

—Claro... por supuesto. Como quieras.—el pelirrojo de quedó unos segundos observándola, notando lo bella que estaba esa noche. Tenía los labios teñidos de rosa en contraste con el azul de sus grandes ojos opacados por la noche y casi podría jurar inocentes, su delgada figura se escondía debajo de los lunares de su vestido y le pareció más encantadora que nunca. Como una frágil muñequita llena de polvo en la estantería de alguna tienda de juguetes. Se preguntó a sí mismo si tenía un novio que conservar o si había otras personas detrás de ella como lo hacía él con tanta transparencia. Pero no quiso preguntar porque era claro que no quería seguir contando de su vida. Cada vez que Elsa hablaba, algo en su voz lo estremecía, como si confeccionara fuegos artificiales junto con sus palabras y cuando llegaban a sus oídos explotaban. Toda la dulzura que encontraba en ella parecía de mentira, demasiado perfecta para ser de verdad.— ¿Te gustaría comer pizza? Conozco un lugar por aquí, te podría gustar.

Y ella asintió como una niña pequeña entusiasmada.

Había demasiadas fotografías viejas, mapas enmarcados en madera, dibujos con tinta corrida y manchas de café en aquel lugar. Aunque las paredes eran grises, se sentían coloridas por las tantas imágenes colgadas en cada rincón y la música era tan alegre que casi no se entendía el idioma que cantaba su autor. Las mesas eran pequeñas y vestidas de manteles blancos con sillas de madera, en el techo había bombillos desnudos y colgando de su propio alambre, iluminando todo a su paso con una tenue luz que brindaba el calor y la antiguedad justo como era necesario. Habían muchas personas, estaban sentados con sus amigos o parejas, hablando de las cosas que el alcohol les permitía, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Elsa se sintió en un lugar agradable, fácilmente se encontraría allí más a menudo si quisiera perderse de nuevo en la parte de la cuidad que casi no conocía; dejando que los años la sigan sorprendiendo a favor de Suiza. James tocó suavemente su espalda, su cintura específicamente, para guiarla en uno de los espacios que aún quedaban vacíos en el restaurante. El simple tacto le provocó un tenue cosquilleo en su espina dorsal. Había empezado una nueva canción y la dulce voz de una cantante llenó sus oídos, junto con la gentileza de un pelirrojo demasiado romántico.

Ella sabía que la pasaría bien si se lo proponía. Ese hombre no había mostrado más que una actitud sencilla, amena e impecable, en cualquier momento sacaría su lengua y se tiraría al piso como un pequeño cachorro. Era tan fácil de manipular, tan fácil de leer como si fuese un libro abierto... _tan fácil de jugar_. Y cada vez estaba más convencida de que no había un Hans manipulando su cuerpo, simplemente no existía. Hans no tenía esa mirada pacífica, tampoco se podía respirar tranquilamente a su lado como ella hacía ahora, ese hombre no tenía nada en común con el príncipe, más que su rostro plagiado.

Hasta le daba lástima como una perfecta apariencia se desperdicia en aquellas memorias traicioneras. Es que era tan precioso, como un ángel atrapado en un infierno; con sus alas rotas y sis vagas esperanzas. Que lo traicionaban al mirarla de reojo tratando de adivinarla. Elsa lo tenía colgando de un hilo tan delgado que podía romperse en cualquier momento. Él sabía que iba a terminar enamorándose de ella, eso no era ninguna novedad. Como cuando sabes lo que te espera cuando llevas malas calificaciones a tus padres, desde que pisas la puerta los regaños te caen como arañas en la espalda. Y te siguen picando aunque te sacudas, así iba a ser su amor por la rubia. Y ella, inocente como una bruja, estaba consciente de ello.

Elsa se mordió el labio, no había notado que él le hablaba.

—¿Perdón? ¿Decías...?

—Que si quieres tomar algo.— repitió al parecer alzando sus cejas con curiosidad. La rubia se había perdido en el aire, algo bastante típico, de verdad.— Hay... soda, jugo, cerveza...

—Está bien.

—¿Qué?

—Cerveza está bien.

—¿Estás... segura?— preguntó el cobrizo ciñendo sus cejas, si ella no le hubiera dicho su edad probablemente no se permitiría darle alcohol. Pero Elsa lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Porqué no habría de estarlo?— respondió alzando sus hombros. Apretó su mandíbula analizando más aquello, tenía años... décadas, tanto tiempo que no probaba una gota de aquel líquito embriagante, no recuerda la última vez que se desobedeció a sí misma y rompió sus reglas. Las reinas (o al menos en su tradición) no toman alcohol, solo un poco de sidra y en ocaciones especiales. Mordió el interior de sus mejillas y casi pudo sentir el arrepentimiento de aquella desición, pero no podía tachar eso; se mostraría débil y eso era algo que no se iba a dejar ver. Mucho menos de la imagen de Hans frente a ella e incitándola a quebrantar los estribos. Trató de estar lo más calmada hasta que llegó una persona con dos vasos que ordenaron.

Brindaron por algo que no recuerda y procedió a tomarlo.

Justo al segundo en que aquel espumoso líquido llegó al fondo de su estómago, sus ojos se posaron con una intensidad indecifrable. Ocultando el brillo de sus pupilas y dejando que la estabilidad de sus huesos comanzara a desvanecer. Llegó al fondo del vaso y lo puso en la mesa con violencia, colocando una mano en su barbilla y sosteniendo su cabeza, suspirando profundamente mientras que el verde poseía toda su mente. James, que la observaba tan rebelde, solo sonrió cómico.

—Vaya, a alguien le gusta tomar el toro por los cuernos.— dijo el pelirrojo divertido mientras que tomaba el vaso de la chica, vacío literalmente.

—Necesitaba eso.— susurró más para sí misma que para él, que de pronto vio una actitud diferente en Elsa.

—Lo noté. ¿Qué tal un poco de agua esta vez?

— _¿Qué tal si me llevas a tu casa más tarde?_

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos soprendido... pero muy por dentro, encantándole la idea.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

''Hubo mal tráfico en el tren...'' wtf xD ¿entienden? en el tren... mal tráfico... ay dios. D:

El alcohol señores. No sé si han tomado el hilo de la inseguridad e inestabilidad emocional de Elsa; voy a tomarme un ratico para aclarar eso. ¿Han sentido alguna vez que un momento están seguras de algo y toman decisiones al respecto pero en un rato cambian de opinión porque dudan de ello? Básicamente es lo mismo con la niña. Quiere de todo y a la vez no quiere nada, es que esa es la idea que quiero proyectar. Esta Elsa es muy indecisa, pónganse en sus zapatos. Tiene como 200 años la pobre, está cansada, tiene muchos miedos y demonios en su cabeza, aparte de todas las memorias que guarda desde su nacimiento hasta la actualidad. Cree estar tranquila y llega Hans como de ultraumba y le hace un lío, es complicado. Ella simplemente no sabe que hacer. ¿Entienden? Si tienes alguna duda al respecto la cajita de ahí abajo te puede facilitar las cosas. :)

Muchísimas gracias a todas las princesas que me comentan y me leen. Estoy más que contenta, súper contenta. Nunca pensé que sería de tanto agrado. Eso es todo mis niñas, espero que les haya gustado. :)

PD: ¡Recomiéndenme historias Helsa! Me gusta de todo (M, preferiblemente) *-*


	8. 7

**Capítulo 7.**

 _''Las cosas han cambiado para mí. Y eso está bien... porque siento lo mismo.''_

—Toda mi vida he estado haciendo lo correcto, lo que una dama debe hacer... y la verdad es que he estado esperando el momento que pueda hacer lo que yo quiera, no lo que se espera que haga. ¿Crees que elegí esta vida?— Elsa sostenía un pequeño vaso de plástico con algo color verde espumoso dentro que desprendía un olor extraño, balanceándolo y amenazando derramarlo en cualquier momento. No tenía ni idea de lo que era y las últimas palabras que James le había dicho eran ''bébelo, te hará bien.'' Sabía tan mal que podía vomitarlo cuando se lo propusiera. El susodicho miraba a la rubia con una mueca indescriptible, vacilaba entre divertido y preocupado; sabía que no debía darle alcohol, ahora se castigaba a sí mismo escuchándola delirar.— C-claro que no.— se respondió a sí misma.— ¿S-sabes? nadie nunca me ha visto como tú lo haces... Siempre me han temido, porque soy diferente. Incluso cuando tenía el poder de todo. A veces las personas me dicen que soy especial por lo que _tengo_ , pero en el fondo lo dicen para no herirme. _Soy humana también_ , cometo errores, miento y le hago daño a la gente. Y lo gracioso es que viviré siempre creyendo que... ésto es como un castigo, y la verdad es que me siento más muerta que viva.

James muchas veces había imaginado un momento similar en su cabeza; justo como ahora, con la luna brillando en la punta del cielo como nunca, con una menuda figura en frente y con los nervios a flor de piel. No tenía idea de lo siguiente que iba a ser en un momento como ese, Elsa se había decidido a votar la cordura con tragos de alcohol y pizza doble queso, quedándole de otra que sí cumplir con su indecorosa petición de llevarla a su casa, pero no era precisamente la escena que se imaginaba... al menos no del todo. La chica se había deshecho de sus tacones desde que entró al apartamento, caminando graciosamente con puros esfuerzos hasta llegar y sentarse en la isla de la cocina después de unos saltos en vano, tirando los libros abiertos al piso y recogiendo su melena ondulada en un desordenado moño alto, como cansada de llevarlo suelto hasta el final de su espalda. Decía cosas sin sentido y poseía una mirada un poco diferente a la de antes.

—Estás ebria, Elsa. Muy ebria.— dijo James como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo y ella respondió con una mueca absurda e infantil, todavía seguía siendo una sorpresa verla de esa forma. Divertido, especialmente. Sus mejillas dejaron atrás el translúcido blanco para adornarse ahora de un rojo intenso, sus labios estaban mojados y su nariz era inútil porque utilizaba su boca para respirar. El pelirrojo se deshizo de la corbata que traía puesta, analizando detenidamente la situación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Elsa tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de tapar su nariz al mismo tiempo que tomaba la pócima mágica para borrachos que le preparó, arqueando un poco mientras tragaba. Era horrible y él lo sabía, pero la haría sentir mejor en un rato. Aún ahora, se le hacía raro pensar en un momento en que no la conocía. Que había una vida antes del día en que entró por la puerta de la cafetería y tropezó torpemente con la pálida chica, hundiéndose por primera vez en un océano sin marcha atrás. Es hasta sorprendente pensar en los momentos que pudo haberla visto por la calle sin reconocerla, haber podido oír su dulce voz sin saber que le pertenecía. Creer que había un tiempo en que escuchar su nombre no hubiera sido especial y le daría pequeños vuelcos en el fondo del corazón. Y si fuera un poco menos caballeroso y el respeto no formalizaba su crianza tal vez pudiera encontrar las constelaciones si se adentrara sin permiso en ella. Sus pensamientos fueron espantados en el momento que Elsa despertó de su trance melancólico.

—¿Y sabes qué más?— habló ahora un poco más fuerte y sin mirarlo, poniendo el vaso a un lado ya vacío y limpiándose los labios con la manga de su vestido oscuro.— Quería h-hacerte daño; si te cuento porqué no me creerás. Solo para hacerme sentir un poquito mejor con todo lo que llevo dentro... para probarme algo, tal vez.

—¿A si? ¿Eso es cierto, pequeña?— cuestionó ahora acaparando toda su atención, para con media sonrisa poder tocar con las yemas de sus dedos los muslos de la rubia, que estaban un poco descubiertos por su falda y haciéndose un espacio entre sus piernas, acomodándose para quedar un poco más cerca de ella. Elsa casi no notó el movimiento repentino, sin embargo ahora miraba con desdén los brillantes ojos del pelirrojo. ¿Desde cuándo eran tan verdes? Ahora que los tenía cerca, podía notar colores que ni siquiera existían gracias a los grados de alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo. Habían caminos enteros dirigidos por las minúsculas pecas de ese hombre, que llenaban sus mejillas, su frente y gran parte de sus párpados y el puente de su nariz; dándole gracias al cielo mentalmente por dejarlo respirar junto con ella en ese año. Era casi una delicia poder ver más detenidamente el rostro de Hans después de tanto tiempo, y más ahora que dentro de él no había Anna sino Elsa. Eso la hizo sentir especial porque podía ser su primera opción. Para Hans, Anna era la primera opción, dejándola en segundo plano... pero para James era todo lo contrario; ella era todo lo que él observaba fijamente ahora, era su meta, era lo que quería poder abrazar hasta que amanezca y era lo que quería conservar por mucho tiempo.

La rubia suspiró pesadamente, lista para continuar su monólogo bipolar y dejar en claro lo que James significaba para ella, sin buenas ideas y babeando lo que quedaba de juicio.

—Sí, pero ya cambié de opinión contigo, eres especial.— comentó ida en el verde de sus pupilas.— Y d-definitivamente _no eres él_...— pero aquello salió tan bajito que el pelirrojo no lo escuchó.—Cuando te veo... algo en mi pecho se explota y me dan ganas de t-tenerte.

 _¿Tenerte? Dios mío._ De pronto el azul se perdió. Navegaba sus pupilas en él. Como si fuera un barco fantasma buscando el tesoro perdido durante años. Anhelando su gratificación. Se podían escuchar los minutos pasar gracias al sonido del reloj en la pared, monótono y repetido como los latidos de su cansado y frío corazón. Ella quería ir a donde él quisiera, quería saber lo que él sabe y quería hacer lo que él le pida. Y es que la hacía pensar cosas que ella normalmente no piensa, decir palabras obscenas que una reina no se le permite decir.

—Jamás volveré a darte alcohol...— comentó el aludido con un tono de voz burlón. James no podía dejar que la rubia ganara. Era un silencioso juego de dos que ambos se propusieron justo en el momento en que sus ojos se bloquearon con el otro. El oxígeno se compartía y las palabras podían ser grabadas sin necesidad de tinta alguna. El olor a mañana de invierno que se desprendía suavemente del cuerpo de la chica era cada vez más prominente en la cabeza de James a medida que se dejaba guiar por el entusiasmo de la platinada.— ¿Qué te parece si te duermes? Te sentirás mejor en la mañana.

—Me sentiré mejor cuando el invierno se acabe.

—Falta poco para eso.

—¡Já! ¡Cuánto desearía que tuvieses razón!— Elsa rió tapándose la boca con su mano izquierda, sintiendo en el fondo de su estómago la opresión de su vestido y el remolino de líquidos que se peleaban dentro de ella. Había algo en el aire que le recordaba el amargo del tabaco que empeoraba su estado, pero eso no importaba ahora que tenía el pelirrojo a su merced. Recordaba el momento que comenzó a hablarle, que comenzó a mirarla de esa forma... incluso que comenzó a desearla. A él le ponían sus ojos cristalinos, su piel nívea pintada de rojo y su pelo blanco revoloteado. Y ella lo sabía. Lo sabía y utilizaba aquello a su gusto y antojo. Para cuándo él susurró algo sobre prepararle su cama, que debía descansar y que ya era tarde, Elsa tomó sus hombros con sus dos manos, notando los anchos que eran debajo de la camisa que estaba un poco arrugada, obligándolo a permanecer allí; entre sus piernas porque no había otro lugar mejor para él. Sintiendo su trasero ser aplastado por la loseta de la mesa de cocina, con todos los vasos sucios y los libros de historia y periódicos que adornaban el lugar. Con el verde de sus ojos decirle cosas que su boca nunca diría.— No quiero dormir, Jimmy... ¿Te puedo decir Jimmy?— preguntó haciendo una carita traviesa que secretamente al aludido le encantó, asintiendo como respuesta.— E-es que suena tan adorable, tú eres adorable... como un osito, uno que quiero abrazar mucho. Además, ¿dónde dormiré?— preguntó en un corto susurro para armar lo que sería un pequeño plan para tenerlo y cumplir con su prometido. Aunque estaba siendo media estúpida y se le cerraban los ojos involuntariamente. Él sintió lo frío que estaban sus manos, ahora subiendo lentamente hasta su cara y tocar con sus pulgares sus mejillas.

De pronto hubo una pelea en el rostro de James. El calor de la sangre que fuertemente comenzó a circular y calentar sus mejillas se peleó con furia con el frío que salía de los dedos de Elsa. Que lo aprisionaron y lo hicieron encararla.

—En mi cama.— susurro tratando de llamar su atención, pero ella solo lo observaba de una forma demasiado extraña.

—¿Y donde tú dormirás?

—En el sofá, supongo.— respondió el pelirrojo como si fuera lo más ovbio. Ella alzó sus finas cejas acentuándo sus palabras.

—No, Jimmy...— dijo negando con su cabeza suavemente y acercándose a su oído para murmurarle lo siguiente:— Dormirás conmigo.— el cobrizo se sintió en las nubes con tan solo imaginarse a sí mismo compartiendo un espacio en su cama, y aunque era demasiado tentador, no podía hacer eso realidad. No se lo permitiría.

—Elsa... es tarde y debo trabajar mañana.— _además estas ebria_. Le faltó decir. Y aunque en sus pensamientos habían detalles que eran cambiados por la realidad, él sí quiso poder tenerla así consigo, demonios, claro que no le importaba la hora que fuera y mucho menos que tenía un empleo que mantener. Más cuando ella le incitaba a _dormir_ con él. Como si eso fueralo único que harían inocentemente. Lo único que lo detenía de avanzar y acortar el camino hacia ella es que simplemente no era ella en sí. Sus besos sabrían a alcohol, estaría actuando de una forma violenta y abrumadora, consumiría su ser en una inestabilidad que tal vez no querría en realidad. En ese estado, ella haría cosas que tal vez no quiera hacer, diría cosas fuera de lo normal y peor... tendría amnesia en la mañana. James no se perdonaría si la rubia despierta alarmada y notando que hizo eso cuando estaba borracha.

Apresuró a quitarse pero ella se adelantó:

—Vamos Jimmy... no lo sigas evitando. Sé que quieres esto tanto como yo.— susurró cuando ya no quedaban muchos centímetro entre ellos. Los colores, los sonidos, el equilibrio comenzaba a desvanecer. Las cosas comenzaron a tener menos sentido cuando ella pronunció aquello. En la cabeza del aludido solo reinaba una rubia y sus labios entreabiertos esperando lo que más había anhelado durante las últimas semanas. Si tan solo él fuera menos caballeroso, si tan solo en su crianza el respeto hubiera pasado por alto, acortaría ya mismo lo que queda de espacio brindando el calor que ella necesita. El deseo y la atención que provocaba esa mirada azulada y perdida que lanzaba con devoción e insultaba mentalmente lo tanto que quiere besarla. Sus narices se tocaban, casi dando paso a que sus bocas lo hagan por igual, pero solo faltaba su propia aprobación; ella guardaba el aliento que él quería arrebatarle debajo de su lengua y oculto ante su ropa tenía los sueños escritos que James tenía cada noche.

De pronto ya no había más opción. Se rendiría ante ella y depositaria sus palabras nunca dichas al fondo de su garganta, con largos movimientos y el instinto que escondió hasta ahora. A escasos milímetros y con los párpados caídos, cerrando las ventanas del alma y entreabriendo sus bocas, ella se adelantó a terminar con esa tortura.

Pero antes de que pudieran tocarse debidamente, algo en el fondo de su garganta rugió... y el sentimiento más amargo que podría tener ella comenzó a pedir una salida rápida. Tapándose la boca para impedir el vómito y tratando de encontrar un lugar para sacarlo todo.

* * *

Tenía diecisiete años cuando Elsa tuvo su primer beso.

Era un verano caluroso del mil ochocientos y algo, cuando retomó sus clases de alemán y sus ansias de estar sola comenzaron a desvanecerse. Recuerda muy bien todos los hechos; siempre tenía sus guantes azules protegiéndola de sus secretos, y su cabello siempre estaba amarrado en un moño francés, había encontrado ayuda en un chico alemán llamado William. Era apuesto, simpático y le había robado su primer beso... debajo de las lámparas de la biblioteca del castillo y él vestido de lacayo. Con los ojos más oscuros que las noches de otoño y la mirada perdida. Hablaba siempre de la herencia de su padre, algunas vacas y algo de tierra, teniendo estúpidas conversaciones en alemán que terminaban en largas sesiones de lenguas entrelazadas y olvidándose de por qué ella siempre tenía sus guantes puestos, por qué nunca desayunaba con su hermana y por qué tenía el pelo tan blanco como la nieve. También olvidándose de lo inferior que era William de la princesa.

La última vez que Elsa vio a William no la besó, le contó sobre la muerte de su padre y se fue a cuidar sus vacas.

Esos pensamientos la despertaron.

La nieve le dio los buenos días con su suave capa de copos blancos en la almohada, revelándole que tuvo un sueño tan profundo que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido en la noche pasada. Tenía el mismo característico vestido que la apretó de su estómago ahora calmado y pidiendo por comida y abrió lentamente sus ojos al encontrarse con el sol tan resplandeciente como nunca. Qué raro, odiaba dormir con las cortinas abiertas. Pero eso no fue lo más raro. La cómoda sensación de estar en una cama era inusual, siempre dormía en su sofá en la sala, las paredes no eran amarillas sino blancas y no reconocía nada de lo que estaba en aquel cuarto.

De repente lo recordó.

Allí, junto con su dolor de cabeza y su boca constantemente amarga, pudo mirar y oler la asquerosa mancha de vómito que ahora adornaba su vestido, poniendo los pies en el suelo y dejando que el frío de la mañana la inyecte hasta su interior. Elsa caminó torpe hacia la sala, deteniéndose al sentir las punzadas estruendosas de jaqueca y posicionando sus ojos en los del sujeto de anoche.

—Por fín despertaste. Buenos días, pequeña.— Elsa divisó aquel hombre, sosteniéndose de un muro para no caer y notando lo brillante que estaba el día. Demasiado para su gusto. Él ahora mantenía una posición similar a la de anoche, con sus codos en la mesa y con ambas manos ocupadas; una con un cigarro y la otra con una taza humeante, con una nueva camisa y una corbata a medio hacer.

—¿Qué tienen de buenos?— dijo algo terca ahora buscando sus tacones en el piso del apartamento. James la observó divertido, estaba tambaleándose por las esquinas buscando sus zapatos con una cara de preocupación combinada con cierto fastidio infantil.

—Alguien tiene resaca.— comentó con ironía. Elsa había hecho un desastre, se aseguró de tirar por la borda todo lo que quedaba de cordura y respeto cuando vomitó en la bañera lo que bebió y comió, ensuciando su vestido, su cabello y también un poco el piso. Incluso había vomitado un poco también en la mano del pelirrojo, cuando éste intentaba sujetar su pelo. El pobre puso una épica cara de asco e intentó limpiarse con papel. Un desastre, un completo desastre.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Quieres café?— ofreció el pelirrojo.

—Quiero irme a casa.— respondió la ojiazul a regañadientes.

—Está bien, vete... pero, si quieres puedes quedarte.— la chica se dio por vencida en su búsqueda y analizó en su cabeza el daño que le haría tomar café en esas condiciones.— Digo, no me molesta en lo absoluto. Puedes pedir comida, ver una película y jugar con Aristóteles.— James comentó ahora arreglándose su corbata.

—¿Quién es Aristóteles?

—El gato. No lo he visto por cierto, si lo encuentras dale de comer, por favor.

—Claro... ¿también tengo que limpiar?— preguntó con un tono de voz irónico y molesto. El aludido sonrió, acercándose a la rubia para quedar en frente a ella. Estaba vuelta un etcétera. Tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos, eran enormes y de un color grisáceo, su cabello estaba pegajoso y hecho una maraña, su maquillaje corrido y sus ojos apagados, como si todavía tuviera sueño. Y aún así a él le pareció lo más bonito del día.

—¡Guao, en serio amaneciste con una actitud genial! Pero igual no lo hagas. No es tan necesario.— Elsa bufó mirando a otro lado, notando que sí era bastante necesario.— Tengo que irme. ¿Te veré aquí cuando llegue, Elsa?— la rubia solo negó suavemente.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Tuve que reescribir este capítulo porque se me borró :( ¡Pero está aquí! Muchas gracias por todo, ¡Hasta la próxima! :3


	9. 8

**Capítulo 8.**

 _''Ella era como la luna, parte de ella siempre estaba escondida.''_

Elsa tenía ya un tiempo parada en el mismo sitio.

Observaba como todo a su alrededor tenía ese característico desorden y la fragancia masculina de James. Pudo mirar con más detenimiento el gran espacio que contaba como sala, comerdor y cocina en el apartamento; las ventanas eran tan grandes que podías ver la mitad de la cuidad avalanzarse a un nuevo día junto con las sonrisas del sol, si no fuera porque estaban en un quinto piso podría decir que todo el vecindario veía el desastre del pelirrojo. Y es que era monumental, no hacía falta poder enumerar los papeles que yacían en el suelo, acompañados por libros, basura y latas de soda. ¿Cómo alguien podía vivir en esas condiciones? esta claro que el gato se perdería fácilmente en cualquier rincón. La chica tomó una bocanada de aire y se adentró nuevamente a la habitación donde despertó, que por sorpresa estaba más ordenada. El tamaño de las ventanas también era una exageración allí, podía iluminar todo incluso si estaba nublado; miró su figura desastrosa en un espejo pegado en una pared e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Parecía una bruja sacada de algún cuento barato de hadas. Tratando de quitar las borrosas imágenes en donde James trataba de sujetar su cabello mientras que ella hacía sonidos desagradables en el baño, era tan vergonzoso que no hizo más que sacudir su cabeza para que ese recuerdo incómodo se vaya. Olía tan mal incluso, que era una combinación pesada de alcohol, vómito y transpiración. Así que pudo bajar el zíper en su espalda para liberarse de su vestido, entristecida porque estaba estropeado y tal vez nunca podría quitarle la mancha gigante en la falda, apresuró también a deshacerse las medias oscuras y quedando solo con ropa interior y comenzó a buscar una toalla. Era un poco irónico como al final sí quedó semidesnuda en el cuarto de James, pero de una forma muy diferente e inesperada.

Recordó el camino al baño y procedió a darse una ducha. El agua recorría su piel helada, enfriándose cuando las gotas tocaban su cabeza y congelándose cuando finalizaban el viaje hasta sus pies, lo que hacía que se formaran hielos en el piso de la bañera, tarareó una canción sin sentido y quitándose todo rastro de la noche anterior, procedió a finalizar la limpieza personal. Sus cabellos húmedos mojaban el piso de la habitación, ahora su cuerpo desprendía un olor a champú de menta (que era al parecer el culpable de que el pelirrojo siempre oliera así) refrescándose y escurriendo la humedad en las puntas de su pelo. Elsa miró la ventana nuevamente, aunque las cortinas ayudaban un poco todavía no le gustaba la idea de vestirse a la vista de cualquiera que pudiera tener la imprudencia de mirarla, haciendo una mueca de desaprobación y buscando un rincón que no pueda ser observaba, procedió rápidamente a colocarse de nuevo su ropa interor. Consistía en un pequeño bralet rosa pálido con corte corazón, que levantaba un poco su busto y apretaba levemente sus areolas; no gozaba de un tamaño considerable de pecho, pero era suficiente para poder lucir una figura femenina y sutil. Luego le seguían unas bragas oscuras que cubrían lo necesario por detrás, el problema es que no podía usar de nuevo el vestido por obvias razones... así que se aventuró por el clóset del pelirrojo.

Habían muchas camisas de colores claros y oscuros, el negro predominaba en todas sus prendas de vestir, encontrando desde chaquetas, camisas y suéteres hasta trajes formales y un tuxedo. _¿Para qué utilizaría un tuxedo en estos tiempos?_ Ese tipo de vestimenta se había dejado de usar hace un tiempo, cuando las clases sociales y las guerras cambiaron el antiguo mundo de etiqueta y cenas formales. Los hombres de clase alta eran los privilegiados al tener este tipo de piezas y actualmente aquella moda se considera anticuada. Elsa ciñó su entrecejo, ignorando aquello y buscando algo que pueda serle útil mientras resuelve con su vestido. Una camiseta desgastada con el logo de The Beatles fue lo que encontró y era suficientemente grande como para parecer Alicia cuando se encoge y sus ropas le quedan enormes, pero tapaban lo suficiente y eso era lo que importaba.

El silencio de pronto comenzó a retumbar sus oídos, no había más que las palabras de sus pensamientos resonando en las paredes de su cabeza; estaba tan acostumbrada a quedarse sola, a mirar a un lado recordando todas las cosas que ha tenido el gusto de presenciar, buenas y malas y guardaba en sus párpados una infancia conflictiva que a pesar de todos los años que la vida le regaló no había podido superar. Chasqueó su lengua, aspirando el aroma fuerte que poseía la ropa de James, casi deseando que él estuviera allí con ella, haciendo que la soledad sea más detestable a medida que pasaban los minutos. Y era más que irónico que habiendo pasado una eternidad sola ahora no quiera estarlo con tan sólo pasar unas horas con el pelirrojo.

Era como si lo extrañara.

La idea de estar con él era una locura. Estaría poniendo en riesgo todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio que ha tenido que hacer a la fuerza para acultar sus poderes; y aunque mucho tiempo atrás Anna le había enseñado el valor de amar sin condiciones para controlarlo, no estaba allí con ella mientras tanto para conservar ese sentimiento intacto y sin alterarlo. Fueron muchas las noches que se acurrucó a sí misma para poder sentir un poco de calor y mantener el hilo de la voluntad. Es curioso pensar que hasta ahora, sobrevivió adentrándose a un nuevo mundo sin la ayuda de nadie... para encontrarse de nuevo cara a cara con quien fue el talón de aquiles de su hermana menor. Hans supo manipular todo el concepto con su gracia y determinación. Con su delicada maniobra, sus suaves oraciones y su encantadora forma de ser; él tenía la combinación correcta y de la que se espera de muchos hombres. Sabía qué decir, cuándo decirlo y cómo contradecir a lo que se le diga. Tenía las respuestas que Anna buscaba... y la triste historia de las hermanas de Arendelle se repetía. James había llegado para sustituir todo recuerdo de Hans, él era perfecto. Era veneno y antídoto a la vez. Cuando quería matar lo hacia de la forma mas dulce y poderosa con filosas espadas, pero cuando quería curar, te enredaba con sus argumentos ingeniosos y su aroma adictivo.

Y el alcohol era la salida más fácil a todo lo que guardaba. Las cosas que había dicho era una muestra de lo que tiene en su corazón. Tanto tiempo sola, tantos lugares en los que se perdió y tantos rostros que conoció pero nada la hizo sentir tan deprimida como ahora, con la mera ausencia del pelirrojo. Como si él perteneciera a su lado. Llevó una mano a su frente y notó la helada que se sentía, asustada, miró a su alrededor esperando ver copos de nieve flotando en la ausencia de calor... en vez de eso, solo encontró el relejo de sí misma, en aquel espejo. A veces los pensamientos actúan junto con su magia, dependiendo de lo que esté pensando; si eran memorias tristes se sentían escalofríos, si eran pensamientos de dolor los copos de suspendían en el aire, pero justo ahora, en ese momento que tenía un demonio en su cabeza... el exterior no mostró nada. Lo que significaba una cosa.

Había encontrado su fuente de amor.

Le tomó tan poco tiempo para reconocerlo. Se quedaría para cuando él llegara, tal vez para confirmar, o probar... o simplemente permitirse sentirlo cerca.

Elsa para dejar salir todos esos pensamientos, recorrió el apartamento tal vez buscando algo que le llamase la atención, encontrando una fotografía colgada en la pared. Era pequeña y estaba enmarcada en madera, el vidrio que protegía la foto estaba amarillento y se había pegado a la imagen, en ella había una familia, claramente la de él. Comenzaba por un padre, con los mismos rasgos de James, seguido de su madre, quien sonreía como si fuera la portada de una revista, luego de dos niños de alrededos ocho o diez años, con ventanitas en sus dientes y peinaditos anticuados. El varón estaba sosteniendo la mano de una niña, con dos colitas y sonriendo tan fuerte que no se le veían los ojitos... se veían adorables. Pero no podía ver sus rasgos faciales por la mala calidad y la antiguedad de la foto. Suspiró mientas caminó hacia la cocina, para buscar algo qué comer.

* * *

El último rayo de sol desapareció del cielo, dejando ahora un color naranja mezclado con azul marino que reinaba el horizonte y traía la paz que se concentró en su cuerpo. El silencio era más profundo a medida que absorbía pequeñas partículas de oxígeno en su lenta respiración, había una fina capa de gotas saladas que se posó en su abrigo porque mientras iba camino a casa lloviznó un poco, mojando todo a su paso con un rocío pacífico y reconfortante.

Aquel pelirrojo sonreía con dulzura, no tenía esperanzas debido a la respuesta negativa de la rubia, entrando a su apartamento con los ojos clavados al suelo y sin rastros de ella. Todo estaba justo como lo había dejado, pero cuando entró a su habitación para despojarse de sus ropas se quedó sorprendido.

Elsa estaba dormida.

Se acercó a paso sigiloso al costado de la cama, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y mirando más detenidamente la imagen que presenciaba. Las pequeñas manos de la chica se encontraban perdidas debajo de la almohada que sostenía su cabeza, su cabello estaba trenzado y la sábana cubría solo sus pies. Podía observar como su pecho subía y bajaba y hasta podía contar sus largas y negras pestañas si se acercaba más; notando que ella también tenía unas pocas pecas que reinaban en sus mejillas, pero no las suficientes para llamarla pecosa. Algo en el estómago del pelirrojo se volcó, enterneciéndose por la faceta infantil que descubría cada vez más de la rubia. Se veía tan frágil y delicada, casi de mentira; como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana sumergida en un interminable sueño del que nunca despertaría, recordando el cuento de la princesa que fue envenenada para dormir eternamente. Con la punta de su dedo índice tocó cuidadosamente su mejilla, notando el intenso helado que se desprendía de su piel. Así que tomó la sábana y la cubrió con cuidado de no espantar su sueño, tapándola de la fría tarde que se avecinaba.

Decidido a dejarla en paz y regalándole un último vistazo, se volvió hacia su rostro para esta vez depositar un pequeño beso en su frente. Elsa había llegado a su vida para atormentarlo de no poder besar más que su nívea piel ceniza. Pero no había sido lo suficintemente suave y el movimiento hizo que despertara a la chica, haciendo que James se arrepienta rápidamente de ello.

—Lo siento.— se disculpó instantáneamente observando ahora sus soñolientos ojos azules buscar lo que la despertó desorientada, al notar que había sido él, sonrió.— Creí que no te encontraía.

—No quería estar sola en casa.— comentó con toda la sinceridad del mundo disfrutando de la esencia del pelirrojo. Comenzaba a ser tóxica para ella.— Así que acepté tu oferta y me quedé. Le dí de comer a tu gato, por cierto. Es muy lindo.— finalizó dándole un rápido vistazo a la almohada para confirmar que no yacía nieve en ella, aliviándose al respecto.

—Gracias.

—¿Te fue bien en la escuela?— preguntó de repente incómoda.

—Sí, ya están de vacaciones de invierno, aunque no son tan vacaciones para mí. Tengo exámenes que corregir y notas que arreglar, ya sabes... papeleo.

Elsa se removió un poco para ahora tomar una posición más cómoda, sentándose al lado del pelirrojo y restregando un poco sus ojos para terminar de despertarse. Por un momento súper corto, el ambiente se tornó inseguro por parte de ella (que ya era algo de qué acostumbrarse) como si se estuviera arrepintiendo internamente de haberse quedado allí y no escapar cuando tuvo el chance, el dueño de los ojos verdes mantenía una conversación acerca de los trabajos que tenía que hacer y las evaluaciones que son exigidas en la escuela para proceder con el fin de semestre. Mientras hablaba, la chica se debatía entre qué hacer y cómo actuar de ahora en adelante, su cabeza tenía sus propios diálogos y las voces se separaban más teniendo ahora una pelea entre lo que debería de hacer y lo que en realidad quiere hacer; como siempre. Una gran parte de su subconciente le explicaba que las probabilidades de salir sana y salva de él eran altas si procedía ahora, pero esa otra parte de ella... la que siempre te enseñan a controlar y manejar, la obligaba a imaginarse lo que pasaría en las próximas horas si se olvida de todo y se avalanza a él como tormenta de hielo en su caluroso verano. Pero sería demasíado a correr, él notaría su piel helada y su lengua fría, notaría que sus dedos se tornaban azules y de su aliento saldría escarcha.

No podría controlar sus emociones y estaría exponiendo demasiado sus secretos. Elsa se mordió el labio, la boca de James hacía movimientos cómicos y su prominente acento alemán recorría las paredes de sus oídos estremeciéndola, casi obligándola a querer escuchar cosas más interesantes que su típico día en la escuela donde labora. Volvió a tener el mismo pensamiento que tuvo el día que fueron al cine a ver esa mala película de romance adolescente; Anna no estaría orgullosa de ella en estos momentos. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ella ahora mismo.

—James...— pronunció delicadamente y el aludido le prestó tanta atención que casi sentía las partículas de aire rebotar en el vacío, absortas en el espacio que compartían. Elsa iba a decir algo contradictorio y estaba sumamente consciente de ello, pero en realidad quería probar la reacción de él a ciertas cosas, a cambiar mucho de opinión, por ejemplo. Quería saber qué le diría y tal vez, a partir de ahí tomar una desición contundente. Una que finalizaría sus delirios de ser o no ser. En este caso, permanecer o huír.— Lamento mucho lo que pasó anoche, no sé si notaste que el alcohol y yo no tenemos nada en común.— inició al mismo tiempo que también comenzaba un pequeño acto teatral; que consistía en jugar con el final de su trenza y arrugar su entrecejo, perdiendo la vista en ningún lugar en específico. Sabía ser una buena actriz. El joven la miró expectativo.— Espero que no me hayas malinterpretado y me perdones por ser tan brusca... y por vomitar en tu bañera.

—Descuida, esas cosas pasan.

—Sí, pero...— continuó la rubia.— Seguro dije cosas que en mi sano juicio no diría, por eso si no quieres volver a verme lo entiendo.

—¿Qué...?— preguntó confundido.

—Es más, creo que es lo mejor.— interrumpió ahora dejando al pelirrojo colgando y sin palabras, era la cúpside del monólogo.—Debería irme ahora mismo.— dicho esto, se paró rápidamente de la cama y fue a buscar su famoso vestido. Horas atrás trató de limpiar todo rastro asqueroso de sus malas decisiones, terminándo de ponérselo e ignorando la mirada perpleja de James quien la observó actuar más fría que nunca. Parecía que no se detendría, parecía que estaba bastante segura del ritmo que tomarían las cosas si no se da por vencido, parecía que... cada vez que él procuraba avanzar pasos hacia ella, simplemente se daba vuelta y retrodecía acabando con todo el proceso. Estaba siendo infantil, cuando más pretendía ser fuerte y decidida, más él se daba cuenta de que tal vez solo tenía miedo.

La pregunta es a qué.

—¿Porqué haces ésto?— la rubia terminó de ponerse su tacón derecho y pasó una mano por su mejilla, como si limpiara malos pensamientos que acompañaron la palidez de su piel. Ella no lo miró en ningún momento, simplemente no quiso conectar sus ojos y mucho menos quiso hablar. Solo esperaba a ver qué diría.— ¿Porqué simplemente no te dejas llevar? Qué importa lo que pasó anoche o que tal vez seas una suspicaz y paranóica desdichada.— Elsa soltó un carcajada irónica y cargada de un espeso sarcasmo que delataba su increíble cinismo, todo parte de su número.— ¿Porqué siempre intentas correr ante cualquier cosa? Si el problema soy yo puedes decírmelo ahora y acabar con esto.

 _''¿Acabar con qué?''_ pensó Elsa cuando absorbió una enorme bocanada de aire mientras se reparaba mentalmente para lo que iba a decir, cuáles defensas iba a lanzar y cómo evadir cualquier situación que la comprometa a cosas que no quiere. Pero ése es el problema, ella no sabe lo que quiere, tal vez por eso quería desesperadamente que él tomara las desiciones, y creyó saberlo mientras corría detrás del susodicho en la noche que lo encontró... cuando lo único que quería hacer era confirmar que no se trataba de una falsa fantasía y que milagrosamente sean sus ojos que la engañaron. Pero acabó teniendo disputas con ella misma y todo últimamente tenía que ver con James. Por ende también con Hans. Y su inminente forma tan engreída y al mismo tiempo tan lindo que la hacía estremecer como plumas de pájaro al viento. Porque James era más dulce que la miel, ella sin embargo, era ácida como un limón. Si lo combinas; miel con limón, eran dos cosas que podrías juntar y ver un futuro en ello. No le gustaba sentirse incapaz de sostener sus propios sentimientos, se sentía fuera de control como aquellos tiempos en los que todo seguía congelándose cuando ella tocaba algún objeto. Sabía y muy bien que su cabeza no le hacía justicia, en un momento estaba segura y en el otro se comportaba como un impredecible manojo de nervios. Pero aún seguía preguntándose qué era lo que tenía que acabar...

 _¿Con la fantasía de tal vez ser amada o con la pesadilla de estar a punto de revelar sus poderes?_

Él tenía el poder de ambas cosas en sus manos y no lo sabía. No tenía idea de nada y jamás podría mirarla con otros ojos si supiera. Si tan solo comprendiera la autoridad que poseía en ese momento, diría las cosas correctas como claves para la combinación de una caja fuerte. Como si Elsa fuera el arma y él simplemente decidiera dónde y cuándo dispararse, si iba a cometer suicidio o si prefería guardar sus balas hasta el final. Era como un maldito juego, y él no tenía ni la más mínima rotunda idea. Nada.

Por otro lado, se le hacía tremendamente curioso lo mucho que se parecían las cosas a como fueron antes, en el pasado. Cuando Hans también tenía las cosas en sus manos para hacer a su antojo lo que le plazca, y todos sabemos cómo acabó esa historia. Elsa se hacía más pequeña a medida que notaba cuán perdida estaba con relación a su propio destino. Como si nada de lo que había construído valió la pena. Todo parece estar destruyéndose en sus narices.

Y si se va a destruír, al menos podría disfrutarlo.

Volviendo a la nada.

Era como en esas estúpidas novelas juveniles donde la protagonista piensa _''si dice ésto haré aquello''_ , solo para agregarle drama y tristeza cuando el segundo personaje no acertaba.

—No entenderías, James.— por fin habló, después de unos largos minutos solo perdiendo la paciencia del pecoso.

Y Elsa, más reina del drama no puede ser, pensaba infantil, _''Si dices...''_

—Entonces _oblígame_ a entenderte.— sentenció dando un paso hacia ella, quien todavía mantenía sus ojos paseando por todo el lugar menos en él.— No nos conocemos, lo sé. Pero es tu culpa, intentas siempre alejarte y cuestionarme por cosas que no entiendo qué tienen que ver... Sí, estoy hablando de esa conversación en la cafetería. Y ni hablar de anoche.

—Lo de anoche fue un error.

 _''Que me quede...''_

—¿Y si hubiera pasado?

—¿Si hubiera pasado qué?— preguntó ella de mala gana y desentendida de todo.

 _''Que me quieres...''_

—Sexo, Elsa.— él pronuncio aquello con tanta frialdad en sus ojos, que de pronto no brillaban nada, solo manteniendo un rostro sereno como si fuera una máquina sin sentimientos que exige tenerlos. Ella detuvo su respiración al escuchar aquello, dejando que el hielo le calara las rodillas, comenzando a controlar sus emociones.— ¿También sería un error?— Elsa decidió mirarlo a la cara, plasmar directamente sus océanos contra los bosques de ese hombre, mandándole tsunamis con sus cejas fruncidas y su caracter cambiante.

—N-no lo sé, tal vez sí o tal vez no, nadie lo sabe.

 _''Que cambie de opinión...''_

—Al parecer tú, que lo sabes todo ahora.— aquella rubia palideció más de la cuenta, parecía estar en una carrera gato contra ratón, no falta decir cuál era su papel después de todo porque era bastante obvio.

—¿Qué es lo que intentas probar?

 _''Que te dé una oportunidad...''_

—Que podemos ser amigos, pasar tiempo juntos, conocernos.— Elsa no supo si fue la conmoción de sus últimas palabras o que la distancia se pierde cuando James parecía estar más cerca a medida que hablaba.— Tener algo y ser felices con eso si tu lo permites... y dejaras de ser caprichosa y bipolar.— de pronto, el pelirrojo cambió su mirada, era más suave y cálida.— Dame una oportuidad.

 _''Lo haré.''_

De pronto aquella chica no tuvo elocuencia. Había acertado. Unútil e infantilmente, James había acertado.

El término espacio parecía no tener mucho sentido y se sentía una tensión entre ambos, ella pestañeó como si no tuviera idea de qué decir o cómo refutar eso. James sin embargo estaba atento a cualquier movimiento de la chica para poder decifrar su lenguaje corporal. Tenia un aspecto rígido pero al fondo se notaba que estaba a punto de rendirse, apretaba sus labios haciendo que parezca una pequeña línea recta y la punta de su nariz estaba volviendose rosácea. Lo que un poco de inistencia puede hacer, pensaba el pelirrojo cuando la envolvió con todo el romanticismo que quedaba de su roto corazón. La envidiaba tanto, parecía no tener idea alguna de qué hacer; esperando ser parte de alguna tripulación que la empuje a aventuras que ansiaba ver.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?— Elsa jugueteó con sus dedos y un mechón de su cabello un tanto nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio por segunda vez y ahora tomando una actitud más pasiva; sin papeles ni actuando, siendo ella misma. Cediendo mientras tanto para ver qué tan lejos podrían llegar antes de que uno de los dos salga herido. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba loca, que cometería uno de los peores errores, podía dañar a Anna si estuviera viva y escucharía su pecho romperse en dos si hubiera presenciando aquello. Pero él era su camino a la perdición, se sentiría viva aunque tuviera miedo de eso, pero si no tenía muerte alguna que temer... ¿qué más le quedaba?

—Yo sé lo que quiero, el punto es que tú lo sepas también.

—¿Y crees que yo sería feliz contigo?— soltó con desdén.

—Podrías averiguarlo si no sales corriendo como una chiquilla miedosa...

 _''Ése es el punto, algún día saldré corriendo. Pero ahora no será así, tampoco te haré daño... lo prometo.''_

—No te tengo miedo, James.— mintió. Claro que le tenía miedo, a que sea Hans.

—No tienes por qué...— y lo que más temía la rubia fue concebido, James estaba tan cerca de ella que podía oler de nuevo ese embriagador y sutil aroma tan característico de él, que sin permiso paseó sus grandes manos por la cintura de Elsa, casi apretándola. Gracias a la altura de sus zapatos de tacón, quedó más acorde a la estatura del joven, casi alcanzando nariz contra nariz. La suavidad era más notoria con sus dedos aprisionando su espalda y obligándola a permanecer allí. Sin escapatoria.

—Pero te aseguro que no seré feliz contigo, no a la larga y tú solo te darás cuenta de eso.

—Déjame intentar cambiarlo.—suplicó nuevamente. Maldita sea James y sus endemoniados ojos verdosos que la desvisten sin siquiera tocarla, esas palabras llenaron los pensamientos de Elsa. Se sentía rara, en su interior aquella partecita peligrosa volvía a repetirle lo deseosa que estaba de fundirse en besos.

—Bien. Pero no me quedaré, no hoy.

—Como quieras.— dijo brevemente el pelirrojo, ahora anchando sus labios en una sonrisa. Estaba complacido, Elsa lo notó y lista para terminar, se separó rápidamente y caminó hacia la salida.

—Pero puedes llevarme al cine.— añadió desde la puerta, casi a punto de marcharse.— Y luego a comer... mañana. Me dirás cosas bonitas y me tratarás como una princesa. Depués podemos besarnos, pero nada más. No quiero apresurarme.

—Eso lo negociamos después... además siempre te trato como lo que eres, una princesa.

—Pero ahora es diferente... aún así será lo que yo diga, James.— se volteó hacia él, como si ambos acabaran de cerrar un trato que acabaría por convencerse y dejar volar sus intensiones junto con sus alientos etéreos.

—Pensé que ibas a llamarme Jimmy...— agregó algo dolido, pero sonriendo como idiota bajo efectos alucinógenos.— Buenas noches, Elsa.

—Seguro.— finalizó ella con un portazo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Creo que oficialmente ya acabé con la faceta de Elsa bipolar... Estoy contenta, agradecida y muy complacida con todas las niñas bellas que me leen y comentan. En serio que sí. Las cosas se están poniendo un poquitico calientonas... ¡Yay! Están advertidas, no hay gente más perver que yo n.n

¡Tengan un lindo día!


	10. 9

**Capitulo 9.**

 _"Algún día escribiré poemas sobre ésto, pero primero tengo que sobrevivirlo."_

Por un momento, Elsa no se reconoció a sí misma en el espejo. Su rostro estaba pintado de un sangriento rojo intenso que se difuminó entre la blancura de su piel, parecía que se enojaba consigo misma con una furia aparentemente violenta. Agresiva, como la mirada que le lanzaba a su propio reflejo. El cielo sabía lo mucho que ansiaba verlo; a su sonrisa impertinente y sus cabellos de fuego. Él haría todo lo que ella le dijera, le diría cosas bonitas y la trataría como una princesa, lo prometio la noche anterior cuando por ultima vez ella escapó. Le besaría los lugares que ella le indique y pararía cuando ella sienta que fue suficiente, incluso cuando sus deseos sean más grande que su uso de razón. Ella sería la protagonista, el centro de todo y estaría bastante complacida. Por eso estaba enojada, todo en sus adentros le gritaba la atención del pelirrojo; cada partícula de su piel, cada célula congelada, cada tejido de su organismo estaba tendido a su merced. Justo como Anna se sintió por Hans.

Sus manos tan frías anhelaban tocarlo y la punta azul de su lengua quería trazar líneas imaginarias en su rostro.

Esfumando esos pensamientos, se colocó un abrigo de lana color negro que iba acorde con el vestido de igual color, como si estuviera de luto y apresurando a peinar con sus dedos la melena blanca salió de su apartamento. Justo en el segundo que el viento tocó su nívea piel se sintió más viva que nunca, como si su inconsciente sabía a qué se avecinaba, tendría el placer de degustar la figura viviente de quien hace años quería rodar filosos cuchillos sobre su espalda. A veces se ponía a pensar las posibles formas de encontrar su muerte; la manera exacta de hacer parar su corazón y se estremecía, porque la incertidumbre de tal vez nunca ver ese momento la hacía deprimirse más. Elsa no quería vivir para siempre, algún día sus pulmones van a suplicar que se extinga el oxígeno y sus venas se cortarán a sí mismas para no seguir transportando su sangre violeta, sus memorias se desvanecerán y sus ojos encontrarán otro camino. Tendría una tumba como el resto del mundo y allí escribiría su nombre, y únicamente la fecha de su muerte. O tal vez simplemente se lanzaría al océano.

Y aunque no tenía nada formalizado para la inexistente llegada de su muerte, podía seguir el transcurso de una falsa buena vida. Al igual que Anna, Elsa también era malagradecida. Tenía belleza de sobra y un futuro sin punto final.

Una pequeña pieza de realidad la sacó de las nubes, solo respiraba para poder mantener el equilibrio sobre sus pies, la noche era tan joven como el corazón del ojiverde. Y terminaría entregando el suyo sin remedio atrás; como si fuera un ave que se entregaría al viento. Su estómago se revolcó dulcemente cuando de entre la multitud encontró el familiar rostro de _Hans_ , brillante y melancólico. Lleno de secretos por contar y sonrisas que compartir. Sus ojos resplandecieron con su típico verdor cuando de igual manera observó una pequeña figura atravesar la calle para acercarse, con su pelo blanco caer con una delicada trenza y su labial carmín seduciendo infantilmente cada molécula de su ser. Compartieron un silencio cómplice y una mirada entrelazada en las ansias que la noche les brindó.

Ninguno dijo nada en las próximas horas en los que se aventuraron en la emocionante película que cuenta la historia de Aurora y Jim. Ellos fueron sus aliados cuando las palabras sobraban y no quedaba más que hacer que aguantar a que termine la tortura de la misma espera.

Las rodillas de Elsa calaban de hielo. Sus medias no fueron suficiente para pretender que estaba cubierta, cuando en realidad el frío estaba en sus adentros. Sentía la punta de su nariz ahogarse en el aire de mediados de diciembre y no pudo estar más cómoda con eso. James sin embargo casi tiritaba. La rubia podia divisar como el calor se escapaba del cuerpo del pelirrojo, la sala de cine al parecer no contaba con una buena calefacción y se extrañaba tanto al desear que estuviera caliente. Sus manos se aprisionaban haciendo que el color bronceado de su piel se desapareciera en sus nudillos y el abrigo negro tipo cazador no le alcanzó para mentenerse cálido. Era tan satisfactorio mirar su quijada apretarse y sus hombros achicarse por la increíble baja temperatura que parecía tener. Si él no soportaba ese leve frío, no soportaría su piel congelada frotarse contra la suya.

—¿Tienes frío?— preguntó Elsa como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, James sin embargo, asentía levemente con cierto rosado asomarse a sus pómulos. Como si estuviera avergonzado de admitirlo.— ¿Quieres irte?

—¿No quieres terminar de verla?

—No quiero que mueras de hipotermia.— respondió la chica al instante ahora regalándole una sonrisa sincera, hundiendo sus hoyuelos con una simpática expresión divertida.— Vamos a escaparnos.—agregó con un infantil tono de voz, el pelirrojo la miró expectante, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa pero gustándole la idea.

—¿A donde, pequeña traviesa?

—Ya verás.

* * *

La verdad es que Elsa no había planeado a dónde irían en realidad, tampoco es que existieran muchos lugares donde ella se pueda sentir completamente cómoda aparte de las pequeñas tiendas de recuerdos y vestidos, las bibliotecas centenarias o su cafetería favorita. Nunca se había atrevido a ir a uno de esos sitios donde van las personas que buscan explotar su cerebro y desorientar sus ojos con música escandalosamente alta y quemar sus gargantas con litros de alcohol. No había tampoco mucha gente en la calle, el clima chocaba con su rostro diciéndole que sería una noche llena de vida y tendría chance de disfrutar las estrellas. Éso le dio una idea. Mordió su labio inferior tratando de encontrar el camino más rápido al lugar lo suficientemente agradable donde tal vez podía _atacarlo_. Y mientras que una leve tormenta se liberaba en la cabeza de la chica, James se perdía en las luces coloridas de los establecimientos de la cuidad. Sin duda tenía su vida entera visitando el centro de la cuidad, con su ánimo nocturno y las almas aparentemente divertidas, pero nunca se cansaba de ella.

Elsa notó que el pelirrojo sacaba una cajetilla medio aplastada de uno de sus bolsillos, también sacando uno de los característicos tubillos y llevándoselo a los labios.

—¿Te molesta?— preguntó antes de encender el cigarro y mirando a la rubia menear su cabeza en negación.— Es que estoy nervioso.— expresó el cobrizo ciñendo sus cejas, haciendo que la rubia experimentara una corriente en su colunma al escuchar aquella confesión. De pronto prendió el cigarrillo y le dio la primera calada.

—Yo también.— mintió la ojiazul. No supo muy bien porqué lo hizo; empatía, tal vez.— ¿Porqué fumas?

—¿Porqué no hacerlo?

—Te hace daño.

—Muchas cosas nos hacen daño y lo ignoramos.— y valla que tenía razón. Elsa soltó un pequeño _''oh...'_ ' mientras que a pasos rápidos se acercaban a un parque.

—Llegamos.— James salió de cierto trance que tenía con el humo que peligrosamente jugaba con sus pulmones y lo hacían calmar sus nervios, cuando escuchó el anuncio y divisó más dónde se encontraban y alegrándose porque le parecía un lugar perfecto. Elsa se adelantó siguiendo un pequeño camino de rocas que conducía al interior del parque y llegaba hacia unos bancos situados estratégicamente en el centro; donde los árboles hacían un círculo dejando en el medio que la brillante luz de las estrellas se juntaran con la de las lámparas amarillas. Habían pequeños arbustos enanos que estaban adornados con florecillas salvajes de muchos colores. A lo lejos y achinando un poco los ojos, divisabas una bonita parte de la cuidad y todos sus movimientos, ya que el lugar se encontraba en una colina. Los bombillos de las casas y edificios se veían también como si fueran estrellas en el horizonte, todo combinándose armoniosamente haciendo que el paisaje metropolitano se mezclara con el romanticismo de la cuidad europea. Ambos jóvenes aspiraban el olor a sereno y chocaba un denso frío con sus mejillas, colorándo las del pelirrojo de un ferviente rojo. Quien pensaba en la posibilidad de contraer un resfrío, pero le daba igual, porque disfrutaría ese momento lo más que pueda.— Siéntate junto a mí.— dijo ella con una tímida voz chiquitica.

El ambiente no era incómodo, como de esos cuando sabes que algo pasará; sino más bien era increíblemente relajante. Había un silencio cuando James accedió y se acomodó al lado de la rubia, hombro contra hombro.

—Es un lugar hermoso.— dijo al tiempo en que lentamente se acababa su cigarro, casi entristecido por ello. Elsa asintió.— Pero no más que tú, pequeña.

—¿Cómo fue tu última relación?— cuestionó veloz cuando ignoró las palabras del aludido.

—Guao, comenzamos con preguntas intensas.— dijo al soltar una carcajada.

—Quiero saber, ¿no puedo saber?

—Claro que sí, pero no esperes una historia de amor valiente y toda la cosa.— admitió James clavando ahora sus oblícuas con las de la chica que tenía cerca, mirando detenidamente su rostro que no mostraba ninguna expresión. Más bien no movía ni un centímetro de su cuerpo y solo se quedaba abservando un punto perdido de la vista.— Tenía poco más de veinte...— comenzó el joven otra vez absorbiendo un poco más de su nicotina. Elsa prestó atención.— Conocí a Marigold en la universidad, teníamos algunos amigos en común y pues, comenzamos a salir. Era una chica linda. Estudiaba medicina, por lo que no teníamos mucho tiempo para estar juntos. Tal vez por eso al final no se dió. Duramos al menos cuatro años, conocí a sus padres y ella a los míos, incluso pensábamos en casarnos, tener niños y todo lo demás.— hizo una pausa para tirar lo que quedaba del cigarro en un contenedor de basura que estaba a algunos metros de ellos.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—La vida, Elsa.— respondió mirando al suelo.— Nos distanciamos, peleábamos mucho y decidimos terminar. A los pocos meses supe que salía con un... cardiólogo o algo así, estando conmigo.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Mi vida amorosa es noticia local... ahora mismo eres una primicia.— bromeó mostrando sus dientes en forma pícara.— Un amigo me contó.

—Al menos esa persona sabe más de corazones que tú.

—Ja ja, qué graciosa.— James le dió una fría mirada que taladró a Elsa, quien reía por debajo.— ¿Qué hay de tí? Seguro eres toda una rompecorazones. Y quien no quiere que le rompan el corazón si se trata de ti.

—Basta con los cumplidos, gracias pero ya es suficiente.

—¿Qué? Tú los pediste.— dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho.— Solo estoy cumpliendo con lo que quieres, chica rompecorazones.

 _Los congelo, en realidad._ Pensó la rubia mientras que acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Incluso cuando estaban sentados, él podía dejarla atrás en cuanto se trate de altura. Recordó su último romance fallido, una pequeña historia que se agrega a las tantas que ella guardó en su memoria. Un juego en vano del destino. No era tampoco valiente ni toda la cosa, como James se refirió, más bien se trataba de qué tan triste era todo lo que Elsa debía pasar por culpa de sus rasgos inhumanos. Podía contarle un poco sobre Joseph, sobre su dulce sonrisa, sus manos grandes y sobre las cosas bonitas que le decía mientras se encontraban en las noches en Bélgica. Obviando el año en que sucedió eso, o que se trataba de un militar de la segunda guerra.

—Nada de eso, a mí también me rompieron el mío.— decía cuando apretaba sus manos en sus rodillas, haciendo que el pelirrojo escuchara atentamente. No podía negar que sentía curiosidad más de la usual por ella.— Joseph y yo tampoco teníamos mucho tiempo para vernos... _eran momentos difíciles_. Él viajaba mucho, siempre se iba por largos meses y la espera me volvía loca. Lo quería mucho, pero en uno de sus viajes no volvió.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—No lo sé.— no supo exáctamente si aquello fue una mentira o no. Había muerto, seguramente. En una batalla, tal vez con algunas balas atravesando su cuerpo y llevando malas noticias a su familia. Aquel joven era una muestra de las tantas pérdidas que ocasionó la guerra en el mundo, una alma más que se desvaneció tratando de probarle a los demás el poder fallido y la ignorancia. Nunca supo mucho de Elsa, pero lo suficiente para prometerle una vida entera cuando regrese. Tal vez muy al fondo de su pecho, ella se sienta aliviada de no tener que abandonar a ese joven, al menos no se sentía tan mal después de todo. El pelirrojo ciñó sus labios pensando en lo horrible que puede ser la incertidumbre de no saber el paradero de alguien que estimas mucho, por lo menos él sabía en qué quedó la vida de Marigold, que se había casado y que puede ser feliz.— No es una buena historia, tampoco.

—Tú también viajas mucho.— comentó a los minutos de analizar su pequeño relato y concluir que también ella ha pasado por lo que todos tememos.

—¿Te asusta la idea de que me vaya?— preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

—No sabes cuánto.

—No lo haré... al menos no por ahora.

— _Porque me tienes_... y porque tenemos...

—Una especie de acuerdo, ya sé.— ella rápidamente contestó, bajando sus hombros y apretando sus puños encima de sus rodillas.— Me agrada, digo, es agradable.— susurró sin alguna intensión aunque posiblemente él no la escuchó.

De pronto la conversación se murió. No quedaban más que los sonidos de sus respiraciones unirse con la brisa suave que paseó entre ellos. Había muchas razones por la cual no continuar con ese tipo de temas, Elsa todavía no sabía mucho sobre el amor, aunque tuvo oportunidades para conocerlos y probarlo; Anna era una partidaria de ello. Su hermana mostró tanto amor y aceptación incluso cuando ella misma no se cuidaba ni se estimaba de esa forma, Kristoff también apoyó esa causa. Había ganado su respeto y cariño cuando silenciosamente solo la observaba y la entendía al lado de su hermana. Pero todo eso había quedado atrás. Hubieron también muchas personas que estimó, pero amar con todo el significado de la palabra...

A nadie. Solo a Anna.

Elsa y James parecían que tenían más en común de lo que ambos creyeron. La única diferencia era que él sí se entregaría de verdad, ella sin embargo, creería hacerlo.

La noche seguía cayendo cuando el pelirrojo buscó palabra alguna en su cabeza para retomar el hilo nuevamente, mirando a su lado para encontrarse con los enormes ojos de la chica, que lo observaban intensamente y sin remedio. Aunque él quiso saber más; de su familia, de sus intereses, de su vida diaria, de sus temores y todo lo relativo a su pequeña personalidad, se sentía cómodo con la diminuta chispa de confianza que se encendió gracias a la estúpida y triste versión de amor que se contaron en el parque. La ojiazul sin embargo se impacientaba.

—¿Quieres co...?— a decir verdad, se empacientaba demasiado... tanto, que ella lo besó primero.

Interrumpiendo sus palabras, cruzando los límites de la distancia y rompiendo sus propias reglas. Elsa no supo porqué estaba tan impaciente con él, porqué mientras más lo miraba y mientras más pensaba en él y mientras más intentaba sacarlo de su camino... más se sentía sedienta. Tal vez simplemente porque desde ése momento se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando por él toda su vida. Ella nunca experimentó tales sensaciones. No recuerda la última vez que sintió algo parecido a lo que tenía en ese momento, cuando tuvo que alzar un poco su cabeza para quedar a su misma altura y así poder plasmar sus labios contra los del pelirrojo, sintiendo un terrible cosquilleo en su panza. Como si un engendro de abejas la irritaban y la hacían perder el equilibrio. Como si no había otra cosa más que lamentarse, como si probara un pedacito de cielo. Pasó tan rápido, que James no tuvo chance alguno de prepararse para aquello, sus ojos se abrieron y la recibió con sorpresa; al final solo derritiéndose ante la rubia.

Sus labios se sentían _tan_ cálidos, casi igual que una corriente de calor asomarse en ella. No hubo movimiento alguno más que el infantil hecho de solo tocar sus bocas sin forzar nada ni controlar el otro. Ella podía aspirar la combinación de aromas; menta, nicotina, dulzura y una irremediable alegría. Es extraño como el simple hecho de que sus labios se hallaran unidos en ese frágil contacto, era suficiente para terminar de alborotar el tranquilo órgano bombea sangre de Elsa. Pudo sentir como unas manos se apoderaban de su rostro, y sin tener que abrir los ojos supo que él comenzaba a hacerla suya. Olvidando el tiempo y su significado, cegándose a la suavidad del pelirrojo y notando que comenzaba a profundizar el beso. Primero suave, solo moviendo sus labios contra los de ella y luego más intenso, cuando una lengua pedía permiso para pasar. Eso no le molestó para nada, es más, cedió rápidamente y sin pensar mucho, abrió su boca para iniciar con un tímido juego entre ambos. Lo primero que notó fue un agridulce sabor, gentil y único de él. Elsa, buscando unirse más, adentró su lengua profundamente en la cavidad bucal del pelirrojo, quien la aceptaba con placer. Siendo ella nuevamente quien pide más, inclidando su cabeza casi por obligación y rozando su nariz en la mejilla caliente de su pelirrojo.

Luego de unos pocos segundos y debido a la falta de aire, se separaron al mismo tiempo. Elsa soltando un pequeño suspiro que nació en su garganta. Él sintiendo el universo en su paladar.

Tardó más para abrir sus ojos, como si tratara de memorizar el primer beso de muchos que tendría el gusto de darse con él; encontrando ahora unas irices verdes devorándola sin tener que volver a decir alguna palabra. La rubia lamió sus propios labios, saboreando los restos de saliva del pelirrojo en ella, mirando rápidamente al suelo indesisa y luego volviendo la vista a él.

—¿Decías algo...?— preguntó después de unos segundos.

—¿Mmm...?— el aludido apenas aterrizaba de las estrellas.— ¿Que si quieres comer?

— _A ti._

Y James, sin poder aguantarlo más, tomó su rostro con fuerza y la besó de nuevo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Me encantan los primeros besos.

¡Muchas gracias por todos los apoyos y comentarios! A todas las princesas que me leen y me comentan, son mi motor de arranque... ¡Lo juro! En estos días voy a subir otra historia que tengo escrita, es un one-shot escolar, Helsa por supuesto *-* Hoy ando rapidita asi que me despido, ¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. 10

**Capítulo 10.**

 _"Es fácil ahogarse cuando te enamoras del océano."_

Y el mundo de Elsa se detuvo.

Ya no importaba si sus huesos parecían ser hechos de hielo a punto de romperse por el peso de su miserable existencia, ni que sus ojos cristalinos estuvieran perdidos entre océanos de nebulosa y su mente trataba de encontrar una vaga distracción a todas sus preocupaciones; porque desde el momento que tomó las riendas del asunto plasmando sus fríos labios encima de los babosos del pelirrojo, fue como si todo cambió.

Pero no para bien.

 _Pero a veces, se siente correcto estar con alguien que te haga olvidar lo que es estar triste._

En las historias ancestrales que eran contadas a través de las generaciones y en las canciones viejas que escuchaba en su antigua radio siempre decían lo mismo: había un él y un ella que por supuesta casualidad se conocen, por desdicha de la vida se enamoran, se agrega algo de tragedia para dramatizar el dueto y al final nace un arcoíris que ilumina sus días por venir trayendo bebés que vomitan a cada segundo obteniendo un esperado final feliz. Pero algo muy al fondo del corazón de Elsa sabía que no iba a ser así, todo acabaría con miseria y James viviría culpándola de hacerle perder tiempo, por hacerle creer sus promesas de mierda, y lloraría tanto sin saber que en realidad le haría un favor cuando se marche... pero mientras él siga besándola de esa forma ignorando todo lo que pasara a su alrededor y estaría bien. Ella _trataría_ de estar bien. Dejaría de lado el fiordo, Arendelle, Anna y su insolación, para adentrarse al maravilloso mundo de las ansias, ganas infortunas que llenan sus pulmones de la elegante sensualidad que se esparcirá como pequeñas partículas en el aire. Sin duda todo había sido diferente, ya no eran las mismas miradas, cambiando las inocentes por más incitadoras; ni las mismas conversaciones, reemplazando las charlas absurdas por otras más divertidas. Y el temor de acercársele lo suficiente poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose pasando a ser un tema de segundo plano.

Y aunque habían pasado algunos días desde ese primer y estúpido beso en la noche azul marina en aquel parque, la petisa aún no se acostumbraba bien todavía de las nuevas atenciones que le brindaba el pelirrojo. Él hizo varios comentarios y preguntas, porque era claro que su cuerpo daría pequeños signos de su inhumanidad y sobre todo de su baja temperatura, ella evadiéndolo y culpando tontamente al clima... pero, repito, mientras que Hans siga besándola de esa deliciosa forma, todo estaría bien.

Es decir, _James_.

Justo como ahora. Era la segunda vez que se encontraban luego de la escena en el parque, siendo la siguiente ocasión para caminar, una excusa torpe con el simple fin de acabar quitándose el aliento mutuamente. Y ésta vez no contaba con un respaldo inteligente para disfrazar el hecho de que sólo querían verse.

Sintiendo como su pecho comenzaba a apretarse mientras que sus pulmones pedían a gritos el oxígeno faltante, pero su cerebro lo ignoraba debido a que estaba bastante concentrada en los fuegos artificiales que eran detonados por la juguetona lengua del ojiverde. Ése pequeño músculo escondido en la boca de James se encontraba paseando sin permiso previo en la cavidad bucal de la rubia, quien tampoco se interesó mucho en no dárselo. Múltiples sabores chocaron dentro de sí, tales como el amargo de la cafeína y el dulce chocolate, que eran disueltos entre ambos en repentinas sensaciones que le produjo el movimiento contra ella. Había un vicio, que la hace temblar en su cálido aliento de susurros que se escribían en sus labios. Elsa sin duda que perdía. Perdía la capacidad de recordarse a sí misma, de recordar sus problemas, de recordar el color de pelo de James y de recordar que estaban extraviados en el basurero de apartamento que tenía él. La tarde moría por culpa de los besos compartidos con más confianza y ahora ella no podía despegársele. Como si ambos estuvieran hechos de chicle.

Y la necesidad de aire se hizo más notoria, separándose sin abrir sus ojos claros y aterrizar de nuevo en la terrible realidad que la ahoga en su eterna fuente de juventud.

—Todavía no quiero que te vayas.— le suplicó James, con el pelo hecho un desastre, revuelto con sus mechones de fuego por todas partes y sus ojos dilatados.

Era veintidós de diciembre y el viento se hacía más fuerte cuando caía la noche, que no tardó en llegar. La rubia se acomodó al lado del pelirrojo, quien mantenía una mano poseyéndola de las caderas y dejando que ella deje caer su cabeza entre el hueco de su hombro y cuello, aspirando el aroma que desprendía su piel bronceada y sintiendo que el tiempo comenzaba a aparecer de su huída y los abrazos también decían presente. Volviendo a depositar un beso en ese pedacito de él, en respuesta.

—Tampoco quiero irme.

El sofá donde se encontraban tenía un espacio vacío, una sonrisa apareció y retomaron su nueva actividad favorita.

Su lengua estaba tan caliente en contraste con la de Elsa, que parecía derretirse a medida que el contacto se profundizaba. Robándole más suspiros de lo que creyó lanzar la rubia en toda su miserable adolescencia.

—¿Puedo... preguntarte algo?— de pronto la voz del pelirrojo surgió de la nada y al segundo rompió el lazo con ella, quien ahora dedico a escucharlo hablar más que a mirar sus labios aguantando las ganas de volver a apretarlos en contra ella.— ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes... al principio parecía que no me soportabas. Siempre me evitabas y hasta para hablar contigo parecía imposible. Pero ahora es diferente, dime ¿porqué es eso?— su gesto sediento cambió ahora para convertirse en uno curioso. A James le gustaban las palabras. Las suaves y bonitas, las que dices contando cosas que te pasan en la vida sin explicación, las que escuchas de las personas mayores y de las personas que crees estar enamorado.

—Oh, a eso te refieres.— Elsa en ese momento quedó mirando al vacío mientras se mordía el labio inferior sin muchas ideas a cómo responder esa pregunta en específico.— Pues el trato este...

—Cómo si eso _de verdad_ te hizo cambiar de opinión.— respondió el aludido levemente rodando los ojos, incrédulo.— ¿Qué hice para convencerte?

—Todavía no lo has hecho.— mintió.

—Pero estás aquí, conmigo. Me estás abrazando, besando y es claro que...— cortó su oración para ahora jugar con la piel expuesta del cuello de la rubia, descubriendo que estaba más fría que las noches de invierno, trazando una línea imaginaria que finalizaba en su pecho. Deslizando ahora la punta de su dedo de un extremo a otro de sus hombros, por encima de la tela de su vestido casual gris, como tentándola. Ella se encogió cuando sentía su mano estar muy cerca de su busto, arrugando sus cejas recordando esa típica sensación problemática que te incita por tus adentros a exponerte en ese mismo segundo.— Todavía no nos vamos a dete...

—¿Cómo fue tu infancia?— preguntó Elsa rápidamente mientras que interrumpe con sus palabras y toma su mano para retirarla de ese indefenso juego que prometía no detenerse. Él, que entendió la razón oculta detrás de esa pregunta, sonrió infantilmente y con inocencia en sus ojos grandes, que pedían más.

—¿Mi infancia eh? qué pregunta más curiosa.— comentó con una sonrisa.— A ver... crecí en una granja, habían algunos caballos y gallinas. Siempre mataba a los pollitos.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Es que me ponía a jugar con ellos y se morían, a veces los pisaba sin querer. Mi hermana siempre lloraba cuando eso pasaba. Una vez maté también a un gatito, ella dejó de hablarme casi por dos meses.— comentó poniendo aquella mano prófuga ahora cubriendo sus ojos, como con vergüenza, cuando sus mejillas se incendiaron de apuros y negaba con la cabeza consternado. Elsa se perdió en la palabra hermana.

 _¿Hermana?_

¡La niña de la fotografía!

Hans tenía... ¿trece hermanos? ¿Doce? no lo recuerda muy bien, pero siempre mostraba cierto rencor hacia ellos, como si fueran responsable de su conducta inapropiada debido a una infancia problemática, llena de odio y dolor. Sin embargo, James parecía recordarse de momentos valiosos llenos de cierta... alegría. Y de pronto tuvo envidia. Su infancia había sido peor incluso que la del mismo Hans, encerrada en cuatro paredes congeladas mientras descargaba su frustración en las hermosas y brillantes estrellas heladas que creaba sin siquiera convocarlas. Seguidas con pesadillas y aberración hacia su persona y hacia sus poderes que fueron donados a ella en una maldición que duraría el resto de su existencia. Mientras que su cabeza ahora se llenaba de un dolor inexplicable que recorría sus venas azules, James comentaba algo sobre una feria en la que perdió a su hermana y Elsa quiso saber más de ella.

—¿Cómo es ella? Tú hermana.

—Annie está loca. Es de esas personas que desde que conoces te caen bien, a lo lejos parece una chica ruda pero realmente es un amor. Tuvo un niño a los quince años, el pequeño Phillip. Este año se hizo a cargo de la cena navideña, y es horrible porque cocina pésimo. Es probable que a última hora ordenemos pizza y comida china o algo así.

—Vaya.— una descripción que era Anna en cada palabra. A Elsa le dio una curiosidad tremenda por conocer a la persona que ha compartido una niñez con Hans... James. Así que mirando ahora con cierta tristeza, procedió.— Yo este año no tengo planes.

—¿Y tu familia en Francia?

—No estoy muy bien con ellos, tal vez solo me quede en casa, coma sopa instantánea y lea un libro... no sé.— estaba siendo una buena actriz, poniendo una cara melancólica y enredando con su dedo un mechón de su cabello blanco mientras infla sus mejillas en un suspiro cargado y con los ojos desalentados. Solo para que el pelirrojo diga algo como...

—¿Quieres pasarla conmigo y mi familia?— exactamente algo como eso. Elsa lo observó brillando sus pupilas cerúleas, asintiendo sin perder la oportunidad y que tal vez él se arrepienta de ello. Abrazándolo ahora hundiendo de nuevo su cabeza en su hombro mientras que rodea sus brazos alrededor de su cuello aspirando el olor a menta de su nuca. Él hizo lo mismo.— Aunque son algo raros, mi padre te dirá muchos cumplidos, siempre hace eso cuando llevo una chica a la casa. Y mi hermana y mi madre... bueno, son especiales.

—Puedo lidiar con eso.— respondió la aludida con una sonrisa.

—Pero eso no es todo. Mi abuelo también estarán allí... y se queja por todo Elsa, por todo.

—Suena divertido.— comentó con una risa pequeña y él solo asintió derrotado.

—Está bien, tú ganas.— dijo depositando un rápido beso en los labios de ella, imaginando ahora la cómica noche que tendrán y más con su compañía. Aunque la verdad era que prefería quedarse en su casa comiendo cualquier cosa y abrazándola hasta que se le caigan los brazos, y besándola hasta que ya no sienta su boca. Pero ella parecía muy entusiasmada al respecto, no la defraudaría cambiando de opinión.— Llevaremos comida extra por si acaso, un postre o lo que sea.

—¿Tan mal cocina tu hermana?

—Ni te imaginas.— contestó haciendo una mueca graciosa, para luego clavar sus pupilas en ella, lanzándole una mirada desgarradora como si quisiera quitarle toda prenda que ella cargaba cubriendo su menudo cuerpo. Elsa tragó duro, notando que podían haber más cosas que se pondrían duras si ella no desaparece en ese mismo instante. Se mordió el labio casi tentada de también buscar los contactos que prometían destruir la tensión de la noche. A ella le ponía tanto esa forma que él la veía; dejando que el intenso verdor de sus irises paseara degustando su figura, y su respiración se detenía al sentir cómo él la desnudaba mentalmente. Tanto fue así que de pronto fue aplastada por un saco de huesos. James se había abalanzado a ella, sin advertencias ni permisos, sin siquiera pensarlo bien; solo admirando cómo su cuerpo se colocaba encima de ella con tanta gracia, como si perteneciera ahí, como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro. Elsa se dejó llevar, notando lo incómodo que se sentía la superficie del sofá contra su espalda pero haciéndole caso omiso más que al conjunto de besos que fueron dejados en su mejilla por el caballero.— Quiero besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

Y así lo hizo.

Solo eran pequeños toques que callaron el momento, roces que hacía con sus labios sellados, saboreando su piel porcelana pintada ahora de un ligero rosado que lo estremecía con anticipación. La chica cerró sus ojos, para admirar el momento intensificando su atención en el dulce acto de James, que sin previo aviso colocó una mano en su cuello; pulgar en su mejilla, tocando las comisuras de su boca de fresa, listo para comenzar a devorarla. Intercambiando la sutileza de besos en su cachete para ahora morder, lamer y chupar, dejando trazos de saliva y suspiros que acabarían por terminar la paciencia de la rubia. Volteando su rostro para encontrar frente a frente el dueño de esas acciones que humedecían más cosas que su rostro. Quería comérselo, vivo de preferencia. Uniendo sus lenguas desesperadas por la atención del otro, acomodándose él por encima de ella y pegando sus caderas, obligando a Elsa a sentirlo entre sus piernas, dejando ahora claro sus intensiones para las próximas horas.

La rubia lo sintió, por arriba de las telas que la protegían; decidido, áspero, impertinente, revelador y cometiendo delitos por su _inmensidad_.

Las manos del pelirrojo abandonaron el cuello de la chica para ahora bajar hasta su cintura. Apretando entre sus dedos ese pedazo de piel y enterrando sus uñas haciendo que ella se arquee de dolor y emitiera quejidos dentro de sus bocas entrelazadas. La tierra dejó de existir, no había nada más allí afuera que las emociones guardadas dentro de su ropa, arrancando toda palabra nunca dicha de entre los dientes del pelirrojo, quien tenía cautiva a su platinada sin siquiera permitirle respirar apropiadamente cuando mordía su labio inferior. Despegando su boca violentamente de ella para ahora retomar el camino hacia su cuello, para subir de nuevo su mano y colocarla entre sus cabellos blancos, encerrando su puño en sus hebras y alzando su rostro para que esa piel quedara expuesta. Elsa se iba, había estrellas en el techo del apartamento que le decían lo dulce que podía ser estar en los brazos de un hombre nuevamente. Y mira de quién era esta vez. Volviéndose adicta a la forma que le hacía sentir con sus emociones explotando dentro de su cuerpo, erizando cada vello de su piel excitándola. Hans se preocupaba por dañar el lienzo blanco de su cuello, para dejar marcas púrpuras y azuladas que tendría que esconder al día siguiente, mordiendo y chupando para luego calmar el dolor con su lengua tierna y humedecida a su antojo.

Elsa era fría, tanto como un hielo... pero en las manos correctas, _se derretía_.

Las ansias crecían a medida que él bajaba su boca hasta llegar a su pecho, quedando en la línea de la prenda de vestir, mojando la tela cuando tentaba esa parte de su feminidad. Estaba tan cerca de llegar a sus pechos que parecía mentira, la petisa abría su boca para que salieran sus pensamientos convertidos en un aliento frío que pedía más de ese hombre. Poniendo ahora sus propias manos en la cabeza del pelirrojo, tomando de su cabello y enredándolo más cuando la espera se agotaba y la distancia se extinguía y casi encontraba su piel rosada escondida debajo de su sostén. Podía asegurar que sus areolas estaban erguidas sin siquiera verlo, infelices por no encontrarse todavía con el ojiverde. Pero él las ignoró, bajando ahora a su estómago para seguir su camino por encima de su vestido y hundir su rostro allí. La rubia se entristeció, furiosa por aquello y gruñendo como perra en celo para ahora quitar su mano derecha de la cabellera rojiza y ponerla en su propio pecho. Casi intentando calmar los nervios llenos de angustia de sus senos; sus terminaciones nerviosas le gritaban por más, por pellizcos y por mordidas, pero ella solo podía apretar y sobar esa área. Hans al darse cuenta de lo que ella se hacía, quitó su mano rebelde de allí, mirándola como fiera retando a su presa, castigándola a no darse placer ella misma con ese inocente toque para luego besarla de nuevo.

Y colocar él su mano ahí.

Se sentía como la llave para la gran puerta. Hans escuchaba atentamente los suspiros que Elsa indefensa soltaba con ansiedad, apretando su piel deseosa, aspirando el aroma a miel y los intensos temblores que su cuerpo emitía cuando presionaba el bustier por debajo de su vestido; sintiendo su firmeza, su volumen y proporción perfecta. Estaba volviéndola loca. Y era una maldita tragedia, si seguía besándola con astros en la punta de su lengua y universos en los movimientos que hace frotando su cuerpo llorando porque ya no estaba desnuda todavía. Y deseaba tanto hacerlo. Deseaba que él le quitara su molesto vestido, que la despojara de su ropa interior y escribiera con transpiración su nombre en cada parte de su ser.

—Eres preciosa.— saltó de pronto mientras recorría su órgano gustativo por la quijada de la aludida, todavía jugando con sus pechos y saboreando su piel dulce. Ella estaba muy ocupada para responder. Haciéndose dejar, sintiendo, anhelando, gustosa y esperanzada.— Te deseo tanto. No sabes lo mucho que quise tenerte así, como ahora.— dijo recorriendo su oreja, dejando su saliva también ahí, como si fuese su marca territorial. Su voz era grave, ronca y llena de pasión que se entromete en su cerebro agitándola con todo su ser.

Era demasiado. Elsa no lo soportaba, tenía que suplicar para terminar con esa tortura. Tenía que gritarle que entrara, que la hiciera suya, que la descubriera...

—Hazme tuya...— ordenó furiosa, con la voz entrecortada y los ojos cerrados mientras jadeaba sintiéndolo fuerte entre sus caderas, rodeando la cintura del dueño de esas acciones poderosas con sus piernas, casi diciéndole que tenía que acceder. Hans se infló más al escuchar sus palabras, su piel subía la temperatura tanto que parecía tener fiebre, cuando en realidad solo se trataba de las ganas acumuladas esperando tomarla con exasperación. Sí quería... por dios, la necesitaba. Poder consumirla en actos prohibidos antes del compromiso, corromper su menudo cuerpo de muñeca, saciar todas las fantasías que tenían su nombre, arrancarle los suspiros violentos que le provocaba su tacto y convertirla en su pequeña traviesa. Había imaginado ese momento, en las noches frías a las tres de la mañana cuando su única compañía era su propia mano, cerrando sus ojos creyendo fielmente que era ella la fuente de placer.

Pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. No ahora. No se sentía correcto, no se sentía verdadero.

—Todavía no, pequeña.— agregó junto con demás gemidos que fueron parte de ellos, fundidos en sus manos prófugas y en su sangre corriendo por sus venas a toda velocidad.

—Por... fa-favor.

—Dije que íbamos a negociar eso. ¿Recuerdas?

—También dije que será lo que yo diga, ¿recuerdas?— respondió Elsa como si fuera una niña pequeña, arrugando sus ojos cómicamente y haciendo un gesto travieso.

—Rompiendo tus propias reglas ¿mmm...?— y cuánto disfrutaba al decir aquello. Casi no podía creer la fuerza de voluntad que tenía en ese momento al resistirse. Ella estaba ahí, tendida con sus piernas abiertas y lista para quitarle la sed y jadeos de piel a piel.

—Te necesito.

—Y no te imaginas cuanto yo a ti.

—¿Entonces?— chilló la platinada con cierto tono de voz lleno de cinismo y desesperación. Alzándose para rozar su nariz contra la de él y cerrar sus preciosos ojos azules abriendo su boca para recibirlo nuevamente. Aquel hombre se apresuró a detener todas sus acciones para ahora prestarle toda la atención del universo a la boca de esa muchacha, que le arrancaba el juicio y la coherencia.

—¿Entonces qué...?— repitió fundido en sus labios e imitando su mismo tono irónico, esta vez bajando sus manos hasta el lugar que él había anhelado tocar en el cuerpo de ella, pero parando a mitad de camino instantáneamente al escuchar lo siguiente:

—Solo házmelo, Hans.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Oh... por... deos.

Ni yo me lo creo.

¡GRACIAS POR TODO MIS NENAS!

(Parecido con el otro fic... na, era coincidencia, este cap lo tengo escrito desde hace un mes) e.e


	12. 11

**Capítulo 11.**

 _"Cada día camino sobre mis errores..."_

 _Hans_.

Corto, imperfecto, erróneo y doloroso.

 _Hans_.

Lo que acabó instantáneamente con el momento.

 _Hans_...

Elsa llevó una mano a su boca, como si esa acción pudiera revocar lo último que había dicho. Sintiendo como su propia mano se enfriaba a medida que aprisionaba sus labios temerosa de seguir dañándolo más con sus palabras erróneas. Lo había dicho sin pensar, realmente no sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, sus ojos estaban abiertos como dos platos observando al pelirrojo malentendido en esa complicada situación. Segundos atrás tenía a ese hombre suplicándole que se fundiera en ella, absorta en las sensaciones que le producía, en los besos que marcaba su piel, en los sonidos de placer que él le arracaba, llenando su mente de una seducción delicada, que la elevaba y la hacía gozar con el simple hecho de sólo tocarla a través de su ropa, porque ni siquiera tenía que desnudarla para petrificarla de emociones inexplicables... viéndolo con sus ojos teñidos de fuego, que la quema con tan solo mirarla... recordándole a Hans. Tal vez por eso simplemente lo llamó a él. Maldiciéndose internamente una y otra vez como si eso borraría el pasado. Asustada de pensar que él podría rechazarla en un futuro.

El pelirrojo, sin embargo, observaba a Elsa como si fuera una desconocida. Bueno, prácticamente lo seguía siendo, pero fielmente creyó que en algún lugar dentro de ella, él significaba algo... _algo especial_. Porque en su fría y calculadora forma de ser escondía una calidez que estaba a punto de descubrir. Parecía mentira, deseaba que ella se disculpara y dijera cosas como 'no quise decir eso' o 'entendiste mal', pero a medida que seguía tapando su boca de esa forma y los segundos transcurrían, más se daba cuenta de que no escuchó mal, que ella no se equivocó o balbuceó algo de mal sentido, que de verdad sí había estado pensando en otro hombre que no era él.

Y se preguntó secretamente desde cuándo Elsa había sido de él. Ella era de nadie, o eso pensó hasta ahora. Porque al parecer hay otro nombre que esa chica gritaba, otro rostro que ella anhelaba... _otro cuerpo que deseaba._ Al parecer había un Hans... ¿Pero quién es Hans? Pensaba él mil veces en su cabeza.

Ingenuo y torpe James. Maldecido sin siquiera saberlo, cargando una piel que le perteneció hace años atrás al mismo hombre que Elsa odio y ahora fantaseó. Y quiso saber, no importa cuánto doliera... quiso saber quién era _Hans_. Y qué significó para ella que lo llamaba tanto a pesar de estar con él. Pero de su garganta simplemente no salían palabras.

—James... yo...

—Ahora te refieres a mí.— expresó con tanto dolor en esa frase. Con sarcasmo y rencor, como si de verdad estuviera lastimado por culpa de ella. Procedió a eliminar la cercanía en ambos, quitando su propio cuerpo con fastidio y brutalidad de encima de la rubia, eliminando el contacto de sus manos en su estómago y dejando de verla, para ahora colocar su par de ojos muertos de celos en algún lugar del piso. Elsa también decidió sentarse adecuadamente, arreglando su vestido desordenado y abrazándose a sí misma buscando qué decir de ahora en adelante. El aire se sentía tenso y frío, pero ella no era la culpable, al menos de eso no. Como estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, nadie podía decir que hace tan solo unos escasos minutos estuvieron tan cerca de impregnarse juntos. James chasqueó la lengua. Estaba celoso, confundido y algo en sus adentros colgaba de un hilo; aclarando más sus pensamientos mientras que respiraba violentamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba y sus manos se volvieron puños. Recordando una vez más que la dueña de esa hermosa mirada no le pertenecía, ellos no eran nada y tal vez estaba exagerando después de todo. Pero quería que ella lo dijera, que se disculpara y que prometiera dedicarle los aullidos a él cuando se trataba de tener sexo... si al final iban tenerlo.— Sólo discúlpate y nada pasará.— La platinada se sorprendió. Una simple disculpa y acabaría con el mal rato, o eso decía él. No lo sabía exactamente ni tampoco estaba segura de que ese episodio terminará justo allí, enterrado en ese sofá.— Dí que lo sientes.— repitió ahora más fuerte y volviéndose a ella.

—Lo siento.— siseó, ahora encontrándose nuevamente con él, con sus ojos perturbadores y su semblante inexpresivo, con su boca abierta y claramente molesto. Su rostro no definía nada, su mirada era gélida y siniestra, como si esa corta frase no servía de nada.

Elsa sintió como sus manos eran aprisionadas con las de él, chocando su espalda contra el sillón y viendo como James se abría paso nuevamente en ella. Encerrándola en una cárcel que él mismo fabricó con las terribles ganas de poseerla y a la vez enojado porque no era él a quien ella quería, acostumbrándose a la idea de dar mucho y no recibir nada de esa mujer. Porque Elsa era así, su espíritu clamaba ser posesiva e irremediable y te hacía caer en un juego que ella solo controlaba con su belleza inhumana y su cintura de avispa, obligándote a usar tus instintos. Era un arma mortal, con sus ojos que no te dicen nada y su voz delicada, le revolvía el subconsciente sacándole una parte desconocida de él. Forzándola a encararlo, a abrir sus piernas de nuevo y exponiéndola como una cualquiera buscando más.

Había algo dentro de ella que le agradó de sobremanera la forma en que súbitamente era tratada, inmóvil y temiendo que le arrancara la ropa en ese instante. Gustosa de sólo imaginar el animal que se escondía en él y que con tan solo despertarlo, podría experimentar cosas que nunca había hecho. Encontrando a un Hans detrás de James. Así se sintió cuando él gruñó una vez más.

—Dí que lo sientes... con mi nombre, Elsa.— su voz era intercambiada por una más densa y baja, sintiendo las tormentas que desató con su mirada carnívora, quitando el rostro angelical por uno endemoniado, por uno que nunca había hecho. Él se sentía diferente, se sentía fuera de sí y en su cabeza sólo imaginaba a cierta mujer arrodillada y clamando vehemencia, ignorando su mente fugaz y su nueva actitud para solo escuchar a la fémina y apretar más el nudo en sus muñecas.

—Lo siento, _James_.— chilló bajito y dejando su boca entreabierta mientras que él se apoderaba de su cuello, mordiendo la carne expuesta, lastimándola y haciendo que el flujo sanguíneo crezca, que la desbarate chupando su piel, jadeando ante la violencia con la que él actuaba, cerrando sus infinitos ojos azules para ahora agudizar sus cinco sentidos y colocar a un James en su cabeza, aterrizando a la realidad de sus cariños descontrolados, doliéndole cada vez más donde él yacía su boca. A punto de arrancarle un pedazo de ella. Porque él simplemente no quedaba satisfecho. No hasta que termine con ella. Hasta que termine de castigarla.

—No te escucho.— expresó con recelo y mintiendo, sólo para agregarle más morbo y satisfacción a ambos, ahora subiendo hasta su oído, donde colocó sus murmullos llenos de exasperación y provocándole miles de sensaciones desconocidas. Se sentía una fiera, un monstruo, se sentía necesitado de ella. Se sentía en el cielo y a la vez en el infierno.

—L-lo... siento... Ja...— pero Elsa no podía apaciguar su lengua y fabricar palabras, porque estaba muy entretenida con las manos intrusas del pelirrojo; que abandonaron sus muñecas para posarse ahora en sus muslos, pellizcándola y sobando esa área tan cerca de su intimidad, las manos de ese hombre subían y bajaban, desde sus rodillas hasta la tela de su ropa interior, acercándose cada vez más, quitándole múltiples suspiros bastante agudos. Estaba perpleja, apretaba sus manos sin saber dónde colocarlas, sintiendo que se salía de control. Su cuerpo reaccionaba constantemente, sus signos vitales aumentaban, sus pupilas se dilataban y su respiración era más escandalosa; el pelirrojo comenzó a cobrar vida de nuevo, escondido en sus pantalones y muriéndose inquieto por un poco de atención.

De un momento a otro James se detuvo, clavándole sus pupilas en ella, examinando su rostro y confirmando que estaba disfrutando el momento, el deseo creciendo junto con él, la zozobra aumentando en ella. Pero de repente y sin previo aviso procedió a tomarla de un brazo y jalarla hacia otro lado... como si no estuviera satisfecho de poseerla allí, en ese sofá que no alcanzaba ni daba mucho espacio para devorarla. Arrastrándola fuertemente sobre sus torpes pies hacia su habitación, que estaba oscura por la caída de la noche. Tumbándola sin pensar mucho en la cama, retorcida de ansias y más cómoda que nunca, lanzándole una sonrisa de satisfacción llena de una lícita locura anhelando que se acabe la espera, soltando un agudo gemido de anticipación. El campo de visión era tenso, sus rostros eran iluminados por la luz que venía desde la ventana, lunar y sin nubes que la opaquen. Sin perder tiempo, el pelirrojo, que aún se encontraba parado frente al colchón, se deshizo de su camisa. Casi rompiendo los botones que cubrían su torso, viendo con una devoción brillante y sedienta cómo también la rubia imitaba sus actos, sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento. Ella no dejaba de sonreír maliciosamente cuando bajó el zíper de su espalda del vestido, sacando sus brazos de las mangas de este y revelando su pequeño escote, dejando que la prenda caiga a la mitad de su abdomen, para que él hiciera el resto del trabajo. Ya liberada, inquieta, inocente. Sus pechos eran más grandes de lo que parecía, ocultos debajo de un sostén bellísimo, que obligó al ojiverde a solo mirar esa parte tan femenina de ella, absorbiendo el aire con desespero, loco por tocarla. Casi torpe por su descubrimiento, arrugó sus cejas y mordió su labio volviendo a funcionar su cerebro con la acción que realizaba; sus botones, claro, que comenzaban a irritarlo y enojarlo.

Automáticamente cuando se quitó la molesta ropa, Elsa dejó de pensar cuando se sorprendió de ver una marca en la parte derecha del estómago del pelirrojo, era oscura y estaba dibujada con tinta que iba desde lo azulado y lo negro. Era un tatuaje. De una paloma extendiendo sus alas bien definidas, como si perteneciera al viento y no en la piel de James. También tenía otro, en el interior de su brazo, que no supo distinguir porque él se avecinó a ella uniendo sus cuerpos en unísono. Arqueando su espalda para recibirlo de nuevo, enredando sus piernas alrededor del pelirrojo y uniendo sus entrepiernas. La chica carraspeó, por el nuevo peso que se agregaba en su cima, que volvía a morder su cuello como si ese fuera el lugar favorito de ese hombre, angustiada y encantada por la tinta que recorría su sangre, encontrándoselo más hermoso de lo que recordaba. Diferenciándolo de Hans. La paloma iba a ser el símbolo de James, lo que lo distanciaba del pasado, de Arendelle, de Hans y de Anna. _El ancla que la sujetaba al presente._ Y cada vez que él se desnudara y dejara en visto su tatuaje, ella recordaría que era James y no Hans, que se trataba del hombre mas dulce que había reconocido en ese invierno, se lo prometió a sí misma cuando él ronroneó una vez más contra su nívea piel. Haciéndoa volver en sí y encontrándolo jugando con su pecho.

Parecía un niño mirando una estantería de dulces, estaba fascinado con su piel. Veía divertido la sensual pieza del sostén que ingenuamente ella escogió esa mañana, con los ojos brillantes y la boca entreabierta. Se trataba de un simple bralet turquesa con forma de triángulos, que encubría sus areolas pero dejaba a la vista mucha parte de sus montículos. Él besaba inquieto el espacio que dividía sus senos, dirigiéndose a uno de ellos para dejar que su lengua tentara esa zona tan erógena de la chica, sin dejar atrás el otro para continuar acariciándolo tiernamente con su mano. Ella, que cerraba sus ojos y permanecía quieta disfrutando la sensación de cosquilleo que recorre su espina dorsal y acaba encendiendo su parte íntima. Porque todo lo que él le hacía acababa allí, mojándola de emoción, preparándola para entrometerce. Elsa jadeó cuando la calidez de su boca inundó uno de sus pezones. Florecida y esparciendo sus deseos en audibles gemidos que variaban desde pequeños quejidos hasta largos murmullos. Pero él abandonó aquello para dirigirse a ella antes de que pudiera disfrutar con mas atención ese contacto.

—Me parece que estabas en medio de algo orita.— expresó poniendo una mano en su rostro, presionando su boca par abrirla y dejar que el interior de sus mejillas se clavara en sus dientes. Obligando a la chica a permanecer sublime y revolver sus caderas rebelde en contra de él. Buscando tocarlo. La sensación de saber que él estaba encima de Elsa de esa forma, la misma forma en la que un amante toma a su mujer, era tan excitante que le hacía palpar la calidez y revolverle el estómago como si tuviera una piscina de emociones balanceándose.— ¿Mmm?— murmuró más interesado en sus palabras que en su cuerpo. Enumerando sus prioridades en una escala, todavía dolido y enojado con ella pero dispuesto a perdonarla si se portaba bien y era una buena niña. Mirando como el color comenzaba a subir a su rostro y apretaba más su boca.

—Te... debo... m-más disculpas...— apenas pudo articular cuando sentía la mano del pelirrojo apoderarse de su boca, su maldita boca que dañaba y lastimaba y al mismo tiempo le regalaba el cielo con su lengua de cereza. Él, sonriendo porque escuchó algo que le gustó, volvió a bajar a sus pechos, quienes pedían a gritos que los despojaran de esa prenda interior, y obedeciendo silenciosamente, metió una mano a su espalda y con sus dedos desató el broche. Desnudandola allí mismo, deleitándose con su forma perfecta y sus pequeños círculos pintados de un tímido rosa que combinaba con su piel blanca como la nieve. Y aunque debía de admitir que tenían cierto toque infantil y que no poseía el volumen deseado por todos los hombres, para él era más que suficiente. Era perfecta. Encontrándosela adorable y más hermosa que todas las demás mujeres. Elsa lo atraía, lo envolvía, utilizaba sus herramientas en su contra, su cuerpo perfecto y su rostro angelical, para llevarlo a ciegas a un precipicio donde saltaría en sus adentros enloquecido por culpa de ella.

—Así es pequeña, comienza cuando quieras.— susurró ido por la belleza de su piel descubierta, aún sin tocar nada y solo contando mentalmente los pequeños lunares que encontró esparcidos allí, Elsa se mordía el labio solo sintiendo la respiración espesa del pelirrojo. Al segundo de comenzar a tocarla ella descargó una ola de calidez mezclado con placer en su pecho, tiñendo más sus mejillas del mismo rosado que James poseía en su rostro de tan solo mirarla, con su belleza tan natural y tan trágica, que hasta dolía verla.

—P-perdóname. No lo volveré a hacer. S-solo pienso en ti, James.— escuchó el ojiverde al segundo de morder suavemente su rosácea piel expuesta, cuando su propia piel clamaba por ella. Algo en el interior del pelirrojo se torció deliciosamente cuando digerió esas palabras. Utilizaba sus manos, su lengua y sus dientes; todo en unísono para brindarle esas sensaciones tan únicas que la llevaban al universo. Triste por despedir ahora su busto, siguió al sur depositando un camino de besos que se extinguían en cada sonido incoherente que ella soltaba, bajando con rápidez pero hundiendo los besos como si fuera atraspasarla, viajó por sus costillas, marcadas a cada lado de su torso, por la boca de su estómago plano y siguió hasta su ombligo sin parar, deteniéndose en esos huesitos que sobresalen en su cadera, hasta llegar a su vientre y parando definitivamente en la línea de su ropa interior. Mientras hacía todo eso, también se deshizo de su vestido y Elsa lo ayudo empujándolo con sus manos en su cabeza, como si necesitara esos besos en otro lugar.

—¿Eso es cierto? ¿O estás mintiendo?— dijo de repente al quedar a horcadas entre los muslos de la rubia, sacándole la ropa de un movimiento instantáneo y feroz a través de sus piernas. Para luego embelezarse mirando su cuerpo tendido a su merced.

Elsa lo guiaba a otra galaxia. Juraba que le quitaba el aliento y la capacidad de razonar, aunque lamentablemente ella solo quería ese momento, él la quería para todos los momentos. Lo supo al verla allí recostada; con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos ahora acariciándose el abdomen y la otra encerrada en su cuello. Tal vez nunca se saciaría, aunque hiciera el amor con ella mil veces, sabía que no iba a ser suficiente. Ella era más que un deseo animal, era saber que se entregaba, que lo pedía, que lo necesitaba, que transformaba las fantasías en hechos. James tragó duro, quería perderse dentro de la rubia, pero tenía que esperar... tenía que esperar y llevarla a la cúpside y que gritara por ello. Que rogara y que lo obligara a hacérselo. Que ella misma se vuelva loca y que lo guiara a su paraíso.

—Te j-juro que es verdad.— expresó la chica ahora sosteniéndose de sus codos para quedar más cómoda y tener a la vista al ojiverde. Quien ahora encontrando sus ojos, con una mueca maliciosa y llena de pensamientos impuros se acercaba sigilosamente a su parte íntima. Y como si fuera en cámara lenta Elsa lo observaba fundiendo el azul de sus ojos claros en los perdidos del caballero. Ese hombre la estaba colocándo de una manera sobrenatural. Su mente era un contenedor de emociones que la atacaban, que la chocaban y la volvía fuera de control, como si el frío en sus venas se descongelara para dar paso a una lava hirviente que era el cuerpo de Hans... James. James y otra vez James. No podía equivocarse otra vez, no cuando lo tenía agitándola y a punto de comerla. Lo veía exasperada, preocupada por controlar sus hormonas que le hacían guerra la espera. Sus mejillas encendidas por arriba de esa piel canela la ponía tanto, y más que poseía un rostro de diablo. Un rostro que detonaba sexo en cada poro de su cuerpo, musculoso y prominente, que podía encender miles de velas con tan solo su presencia provocativa. Tenía una expresión indescifrable, ella también, como si ambos se dieran una aprobación silenciosa y compraban sus boletos al inframundo. James, quien acomodó las piernas de la chica en sus anchos hombros lo primero que hizo fue tocar con el dedo índice ésa área.

Y automáticamente Elsa se perdió en un gemido bastante audible.

—Solo piensas en mí, ¿eh?— dijo con el tono más burlón que encontró cuando paseaba la yema de su dedo por toda la extensión de la chica. Tocando el pequeño bultito que sobresalía a través de sus bragas, que eran de un color claro, casi transparente por los fluídos corporales de anticipación que salieron a flote de su cuerpo. Él casimente no le hacía nada, pero ella reaccionaba con fuerza y fuera de contexto. Él dejaba a relucir sus colmillos a cada lado de su perfecta dentadura, escondida detrás de esa boca de menta, que succionaría, que chuparía, que comería de ella, con su quijada envuelta en una débil capa de barba sin afeitar, dándole la apariencia de zorro, con su pelo naranja y sus dedos traviesos. Que tocaban y se humedecían, que echaban para un lado la diminuta prenda para por fin dejarla descubierta. Que comenzaban un ritmo débil pero intenso, que examinaban su pecaminosa carne, que caminaban desde el principio hasta el fin de su parte femenina, que pintaban de rosa su extensión y que hicieron que la chica mantenga los susurros incontrolables que él no entendía. Pero no le importaba demasiado, porque estaba firmando su camino hacia el más ayá. Que sería su amante y que la tomaría cuando le plazca, en el lugar que le plazca, haciéndo lo que le plazca.

—Mmmmm... s-sí...— dijo ella al tiempo que bajaba su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que los mechones blancos de su pelo trenzado cayeran en todas partes de su frente sutilmente perlada de sudor, tapando sus ojos y solo volviéndose una marea de sonidos audibles que no tenían interpretación. Subiendo al cielo y sentada sobre una nube de sueños prohibidos, sintiendo cómo los labios de ese hombre se hundían en su sexo caliente, tan caliente como el momento y ansioso y más que sensible. Gritando de impresión.— Oh, no pares, por f-favor...

—¿Tanto te gusta?— preguntó el pelirrojo aún fundiendo la mitad de su rostro en ella, haciendo que el eco y la gravedad de su voz la hicieran tiritar, agregándole un cosquilleo demasiado intenso que crecía junto con el ritmo aumentando. Su lengua parecía calentarse a medida que presionaba más sus paredes rosadas, también mojándola de saliva y comenzando un delicioso vaivén. Nunca pensó que ella tendría un sabor tan dulce, único, que iba desde un ácido frutal de parte de ella y un similar gusto salado, combinado por su propia saliva que goteba hasta las sábanas que cubrían la cama donde yacían. Con una mano libre y despegando su boca, emitiendo un sonido similar a un chupón, con dos dedos abrió un poco más ambos labios, mostrando más carne y brindándole una vista preciosa, soplando suavemente como si apagara una llama. Volviendo nuevamente a beber de ella, ahora cerrando sus propios ojos hambrientos, haciendo movimientos circulares torpes con su lengua y navegando entre sus piernas. Ella se moría. Quería mirarlo pero no podía hacer ningún movimiento más que el intrépido sube y baja de sus pulmones, temerosa de alcanzar la ebullición deseada. No quería venirse, aún no, pero si él seguía haciendo esos movimientos con su lengua podía jurar que tendría el mejor orgasmo de toda su vida. Pero llego casi a la realidad cuando el pelirrojo se despegó de nuevo, con el mismo sonido de antes, para ahora morder delicadamente uno de sus labios, encontrándose con un dedo la entrada.— ¿Así es que lo quieres?— solo cuestionó para entrar un segundo dedo, curveándolos y acomodándolos a su cavidad diminuta. Que se abría paso a un entra y sale perdiendo el cuidado. Ella no mostró ningún signo de dolor, al contrario, parecía más que contenta por eso, lo demostró volviendo a mirarlo y seguir gimiendo de esa forma tan alta y escandalosa de antes.— No puedo oírte con tus gritos.— dijo él con media sonrisa, satisfecho de solo satisfacerla a ella.

—S-s-sí... Me e-encanta.— chilló apretando sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Lo que yo te hago, o lo que te hace ese tal Hans?— bramó el pelirrojo ahora uniendo su lengua en el trabajo, haciendo que aumente el descontrol.

—T-tú...

—Pues, eso no fue lo que dijiste hace un rato.— volvió a hablar, ella se enojaba cuando hacía eso. Hablar y hablar. Quería que se callara y dejara de tocar la escena del crimen de antes. Que se concentrara en darle placer, para eso era que él estaba. Para más nada.

—Lo siento. Haré todo lo que me p-pidas.— musitó la rubia trayendo más calor a su cuerpo helado, aún ida por las nuevas sensaciones que se acumularon en el interior de vientre y en el exterior de su intimidad. Su cuerpo producía pequeños espasmos de anticipación, preparándola para el orgasmo tan esperado, casi perdiendo la habilidad de respirar.

—Entonces ven y discúlpate apropiadamente.

Elsa lo miró insegura de lo que se refería, hasta que al final lo entendió.

Ahora iba a ser su turno.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

e.e

oh poR DIOS.

¿Qué les parece? Se supone que iba a subir entre mañana a pasado, ya sé... es domingo, los fines de semana hay capítulo pero han sido días difíciles y nada de tiempo. Per quise subir hoy. ¿Sabes porqué? Porque una personita súper bella y hermosa escribió un prompt sobre el fanfic. Sí, Wildest Stories nos ha deleitado con su versión futura de la historia. ¿Qué esperan para leerlo? Se llama Amnesia y está en _30 oportunidades para decirte_. EStá buenísimo. ¡Busquenlo y léanlo, ahora! Jum.

Por otra parte, esta historia es más sexual que otra cosa, por si no lo sabían. Y no me tomo el erotismo a la ligera, es un género hermoso y escribirlo se me hace tan dulce y atractivo. Literalmente me tardo muchísimo para perfeccionarlo. Me gusta que sea delicado y que se sienta tan de verdad. :3 Detallando cada paso, cada movimiento y hacerlo realista. El sexo es precioso y yo solo vengo aquí a embellecerlo. Perdón si lo dejé a la mitad, no quería alargarlo tanto.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima, sientanse libres y ustedes mismas al comentar, criticar o lo que quieran respecto a este capítulo. ¡Todo lo que me digan será muy bien recibido y apreciado! (Aunque no he tenido tiempo se responder sus comentarios, perdónenme ¡Han sido días dificilísimos! prometo responder en cuanto antes, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS BELLOS COMENTARIOS*-*)


	13. 12

**Capítulo 12.**

 _''Yo seré tu caos, tú serás el mío. Ése fue el trato que firmamos.''_

La noche buena había llegado veloz y llena de deseos sin cumplir.

Había pasado poquitas noches después de ese encuentro demasiado subido de tono entre James y una rubia demasiado sumergida en sus propios pensamientos para darse cuenta de que fue rechazada, porque aunque al final no tuvieron relaciones. Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente y asintieron, e hicieron una especie de pacto con sus propios demonios. Solo se calmaron la ansiedad uno con otro con palabras frías y saliva. Él alegando con mentiras diciendo que no quería presionarla, ella rodando sus ojos enojada sabiendo que él se moría por hacerlo, pero no lo hizo por el hecho de que había pronunciado un nombre que no le pertenecía. Ése era su castigo. Aparentemente.

Y se hace tan irónico que aunque hayan pasado tantas noches para olvidar lo que ocurrió en el fiordo, y que las situaciones sean tan alejadas una de la otra; Hans estaba allí presente para arruinarlo todo. Para con sus palabras y con su mente maquiavélica, recordarle a la antigua reina que ella todavía no tenía el control sobre todas las cosas... ni siquiera de su vida. Mucho menos de su destino. James había llegado a ella como llegan los pájaros que inviernan del norte: sin haberlo decidido, ni consultarlo, mucho menos planearlo, solamente dejando que las cosas fluyan a su propio ritmo, haciéndole caso a sus instintos. Sin importar lo que duela, o lo placentero que pueda ser, al final se acabaría. Ella finalizaría siendo el ave que vuela a través del viento frío a buscar consuelo en otra parte.

Tal vez siempre había temido que Hans (en una distorcionada y diferente forma humana) la invitara a descubrir la parte de sí misma que no conocía. Con miedo de que la lleve de regreso a sus más profundos deseos perversos. Tal vez porque nunca saldrá de él.

 _Ahora, ¿cómo me voy a atrever a mirarlo a los ojos y no querer besarlo?_ , pensó Elsa. Con sus zapatos de tacón haciendo eco sobre el pavimento y taladrando sus oídos al mismo tiempo que la voz que dijo eso la acusaba de pecaminosa. Su piel lo gritaba. Hans estaba escrito en cada parte de sus piernas, subía desde sus tobillos y llegaba hasta sus muslos, que casi corrían en la calle para buscarlo, envueltas en las medias negras que le reprimían las ganas de agitarlo. Su espalda baja tenía el mismo cosquilleo que experimentó cuando los dedos de ese pelirrojo tocaron su ansiosa piel. Y ni hablar de su corazón. Parecía tambor en un festival. Latía inesperadamente e inconsolable, haciendo que el vaivén de sus pulmones aumentara más cada vez que intentó sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza de la última vez que lo vio, allí, donde ambos recostaron su ferviente sed en una cama. Su cerebro le fallaba cada vez que recordaba su boca recorriéndola, mordiendo y probando, fabricando con su lengua deseos impropios y fuera de contexto. Obligándola a querer obtener más de él sin poder inmutarse. Cerrando sus puños congelados a cada lado de sus costados para retener el hielo que nacía por debajo de sus uñas, que quería enterrar en la espalda del ojiverde. Besando sus imperfecciones, las pequeñas pecas que pintan sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz, las mismas pecas que Anna deseaba besar. Ella las había besado con su alma completa, añorando recorrer sus dedos entre las constelaciones que guardaba debajo de su ropa, terminando de hacer lo mismo que Anna deseó hacerle a ese hombre hace años atrás, en un pasado que la perseguía. Enseñándole los errores que cometió y que posiblemente cometería si seguía involucrándose con la viva imagen del príncipe.

Elsa nuevamente y sin mucho éxito, removió los pensamientos que flotaban en su cabeza cuando desde lejos divisó al autor de todas las imágenes que protagonizó con ella. Ambos habían acordado entre besos encontrarse en una fuente que queda muy cerca de su apartamento en horas de la tarde. Un lugar pintorezco y que servía para dar paseos tomados de la mano los domingos, con un sol brillante e inofensivo y una brisa encantadora. La fuente, uno de los pequeños monumentos escondidos en plena cuidad y donde nacen recuerdos históricos de la cultura, quedaba en el centro de unas plazas que la rodeaban, con faroles que iluminaban el paso en la noche y músicos callejeros que inundaban el ambiente con melodías alegres y coloridas. Muy parecida a la que recordó en Arendelle, ésa que congelo y le dió una forma aterradora.

Él, que se encontraba parado en el lugar acordado, estaba mirando al piso despreocupado, con sus mechones de fuego cubiertos por un beanie negro, y con sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Tan alto, apuesto y adictivo. Tan rebelde y pacífico. Esperándola con chances de besarla de nuevo y con las mejillas calientes y un infierno en su memoria, donde la chica de pelo blanco y ondulado se encontraba semi desnuda y llena de sentimientos que lo pervierten. De sus ojos verdes salieron luces de brillantes cuando la vió, casi corriendo a donde él, con una sonrisa y con los nervios coloreándo la piel nívea de su rostro. Achicando sus pupilas azules como una niña pequeña y alzándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para regalarle un abrazo. Rodeando sus extremidades en su cuello y aspirando su característico aroma mentolado, que era como su marca que personalizaba al pelirrojo. James rápidamente le devolvió el gesto, envolviéndola en una calidez que ella agradeció en sus adentros. Haciéndola sentir en las nubes otra vez.

Elsa simplemente no resistió de tenerlo en sus brazos nuevamente, queriendo que el tiempo se dentenga justo ahí, donde podía sentirlo cerca y que nunca tenga que escaparse. Si tan solo él supiera cómo la hace temblar con el simple hecho de solo saber que tenía una oportunidad de verse.

—Hola bebé.— saludó el cobrizo apretando su nariz entre sus dedos cómicamente, poniendo distancia entre ellos para poder contemplar su precioso rostro por debajo de los pocos rayos del sol, que iluminaban con gracia sus mejillas. Ella se veía hermosa, incluso más de lo que recordaba. Tenía los ojos levemente maquillados, solo para resaltar más el azul cielo que poseía dentro de sus irises brillantes, marcando sus delgados labios de un rojo dinamita, que con tan solo verlos teñidos de ese color podía imaginarse el fuego que desataría en el pecho del ojiverde cuando la besara. Su pelo tan blanco como las nubes de abril estaba recogido en una cola alta, que caía a lo largo de su espalda con pequeñas ondas en sus puntas, sin duda se notaba el esfuerzo que hizo para verse más bella de la cuenta.— ¿Sabes? Mientras venías, le pasaste por el lado a un par de chicos que tropezaron porque te estaban mirando, pero no te diste cuenta porque...

—Porque te miraba a tí.— respondió la rubia hundiendo sus labios en la boca de su propio demonio personal. Eso respondía su pregunta de antes, simplemente no iba a evitar sus ganas de besarlo cuando lo viera, no podía. Las fuerzas de no hacerlo iban a ser en vano. Estaría nadando contra la corriente de su sangre hirviendo.

—¿A mí? ¿O a la pastelería que está detrás?— bromeó tomando su mano para señalar el puesto de golosinas y pasteles que se encontraba a una distancia prudente de ambos, la chica puso sus ojos en el lugar, mirando el letrero que indica especiales de temporada.

—Está bien, lo admito. Era a la pastelería.— mintió con una sonrisa espléndida y a decir verdad, llena de alegría. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa por la mitad y luego le tomó una mano, apretándola y llevándola hasta la pequeña tienda. Elsa alzó sus cejas por sorpresa aquel acto.

—Vamos a llevarle algo a mamá, para que tenga una buena impresión de tí.— soltó de repente el cobrizo al mismo tiempo en que se acercaban al local. La rubia lo miró con su ceño fruncido sin saber cómo digerir aquello. James notó su gesto cuando le abría la puerta de la pastelería.— ¡No me malinterpretes! No es que seamos nada ahora, ni que signifique algo... es que mi madre es... difícil. Lo entenderás cuando la conozcas.

—Descuida, entiendo ahora.— atinó a responder para dejarse llevar por el dulce aroma que poseía el lugar. No era muy grande, en realidad era más pequeño de lo que la fachada pintaba. Tenía las paredes de un sofisticado color azul cielo, tan azul como sus propios ojos, con algunos afiches de sus postres más famosos y unas cuantas fotografías de época antigua, como de los cincuenta o sesenta, con señoras regordetas mostrando sus grandes sonrisas de labial rojo y sus moños clásicos. En el fondo, tenía las vitrinas promocionando sus tartas más elaborados con toques navideños y bizcochitos adornados con la cara de papá Noel, muñecos de nieve y hombrecitos de gengibre. Porque la temporada lo demanda, y aunque no habían muchas personas consumiendo, se sentía muy acogedor y lindo. Elsa era amante de los dulces, cualquier cosa que contenía más grados de azúcar que de cualquier otro ingrediente era bienvenido a su paladar. De pronto de antojó de postre de chocolate y nueces y forrado de glaseado de vainilla, el mismo que vió desde que entró.

—¿Te gusta ése?— preguntó el joven a su lado mientras que lo señaló a través del vidrio con su dedo índice, atinando justamente el que ella veía con ojos hambrientos. Elsa asintió.— Pues ése será.

A veces, James era tan dulce como los postres que venden allí. Podía formar parte del menú si quisiera.

En poco menos de diez minutos, ambos jóvenes yacían caminando pacíficamente entre algún rincón de Lucerna, casi llegando a su destino, tomados de la mano como si fuesen parte del grupo escaso de personas que tienen a alguien a quien amar incondicionalmente; como si el romance fuera parte de ellos y estuvieran unidos por un estúpido hilo rojo colgado desde su dedo índice. Elsa no tenía fuertes creencias ni experiencia alguna en el amor, salvo el poquito que le brindó su madre y la inmensidad de amor que tuvo de su padre, ni hablar de las toneladas de amor que recibió de Anna... pero poco obtuvo de un hombre. Al menos de uno que no estuviera marcado por las ataduras de la guerra. Por lo que podía fingir que tenía uno que podía hacerle sentir profundamente los anhelos y afectos a través de sus besos sabor a menta, y palpar el toqueteo de su pecho cuando se estremece al abrazarlo. Pero sabía de las diferentes formas que trae consigo ese sentimiento. Había tenido la dicha de conocer un amor de padre e hija, y un amor entre hermanas. Y ahora, tal vez aún no lista del todo, tenía la oportunidad para conocer el cariño que un hombre le toma a una mujer. Con James, todo iba a ser nuevo. Como una niña cuando recibe un juguete de los que ya había visto en televisión en día de navidad. Probaría su boca, conocería el latido de su corazón, le robaría los alientos y se lanzaría a él sin pensarlo. Tal vez para siempre... aún no decide eso, pero quería saber todo de él. Quería sus mejores partes, y también las peores. Lo que le quita el sueño y lo que le alimenta el alma. Lo que lo hace tan único aunque tenga un rostro plagiado, hasta lo que lo hace insoportablemente tierno.

—¿Lista para una cena poco convencional con mi familia?— el pelirrojo detuvo su paso, frente a un edificio antiguo y pintado de un verde oscuro y con macetas llenas de pequeñas plantas florecidas. Miró a Elsa con ojos chinos y frunció su ceño, como dudando de si proceder.— De verdad tenemos tiempo para cancelar y quedarnos en mi casa viendo películas malas y sosas de navidad, comiendo sopa instantánea y tu pastel...— informó señalando el postre que compraron.— Y también hacer otras cosas.— finalizó acercándose a la aludida y plantando un pequeño beso en un pedacito de su largo, blanco cuello cubierto por una bufanda color púrpura.

—Tentador.— susurró la rubia sintiendo el contacto cálido sobre su piel, cerrando automáticamente sus ojos y poniendo una mano en el hombro del ojiverde.— Pero quiero ir. En serio. Además se sentirán mal si le cancelas.— triste, Elsa lo apartó un poco empujándolo lejos de ella, pero no lo suficientemente lejos como para chocar ahora sus narices y quedarse viéndolo media atontada.

—Tal vez, me importa poco.

—Es 24, James. ¿Dónde dejaste el espíritu navideño?

—En casa, junto con el autocontrol sobre tí.— bromeó el cobrizo, ladeando su cabeza para quedar en una posición más comoda, bajando a la altura de ella y dejar más besos en su cuello y subiendo hasta su quijada, que de pronto fueron sus lugares favoritos para besar. Elsa, quien reía bobamente ante el simple contacto que la enloquecía, ponía la mente en blanco para ahora dejarse llevar por las sensaciones tan placenteras que él le producía. James se estaba convirtiendo en un remolino de luz que se avecina a la antigua reina.

—Basta, hay personas viéndonos.— informó Elsa abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con algunos otros pares de desconocidos, porque se encontraban en el medio de la acera, en algún vecindario probablemente repleto de ancianos conservadores y niños pequeños. Y ahí estaban ellos, dándose cariños prófugos. James apretó la mano que rodeaba la cintura de la peliblanca, apoderándose más de su cuello con un delicado juego de dientes y lengua, mojando un poco esa delicada zona e ignorando sus palabras, divertido por la vergüenza que ella de seguro tiene colocada en sus mejillas rojas. La aludida ahogó un suspiro denso que nació en su garganta cuando sintió las galaxias comenzar a surgir en su caja toráxica, escogiendo rodear nuevamente sus brazos en él y hundir más el inocente roce. Dejando más que claro lo mucho que le gustaba.

Y ahí, frente a personas extrañas, con un pelirrojo bastante ocupado en marcar su nívea piel y las fantasías surgiendo en su entrepierna, Elsa entendió que esos sentimientos eran lo más parecido a la magia.

—Estás muy grande ya para ser tan tímida.— dijo ahora aquel pelirrojo rompiendo el intrépido amarre entre ambos. Observando como la chica mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta, respirando agitada, conteniéndose de pedir más. Comenzaba a perjudicarle la forma tan adictiva que él la tocaba.— Vamos entonces, me ocuparé de tí más tarde.— le avisó con una maliciosa sonrisa.

* * *

La casa de los padres de James era hermosa.

Desde que subías las escaleras del edificio, te dabas cuenta de lo antigua que parecía ser. Hacía un crujido extraño cuando pisabas la madera oscura del piso, que seguramente de noche caminar allí era una pesadilla hecha realidad. Y cuando atravesabas la enorme puerta que estaba pintada de azul oscuro, podías entender lo frágil que era el ambiente de la casa, saludándote con las miles de fotografías en las paredes y las plantas caribeñas que se encontraban en los rincones de la casa, dándole más oxígeno al aire. Parecía un hogar sacado de alguna película de los ochenta, con una ama de casa vestida de traje ejecutivo amarillo y con el pelo alborotado, con pendientes de oro enormes y con un exéntrico labial oscuro. Las paredes estaban forradas de un papel tapiz crema con rosas de colores, que se desteñía con el paso del tiempo, y un hermoso candeladro colgando en el centro del techo. En la sala había un mueble color crema que combinaba con los retratos en blanco y negro enganchados en... cada parte del lugar. Exepto por un enorme cuadro de un bosque encima del sofá. En una esquina, tenía una estantería con tazas miniaturas de colores, al parecer era una colección especial, porque estaba muy ordenada y bien colocada. Extrañamente no tenía muchas decoraciones de temporada, solo algunos manteles de navidad y un pequeño árbol con luces de colores y regalos esparcidos en su alrededor. El primero que salió a saludar a los jóvenes fue un cachorro peluche color blanco, que al solo ver que se trataba del pelirrojo, saltó con ganas hacia él.

—¡Cariño! Llegaste, me alegro mucho que estés aquí...— la segunda que salió también a saludar, se trataba de una persona esta vez. Era una señora que aparentemente era hermosa en los años de su juventud. Tenía el pelo peinado cuidadosamente en un recogido de lado, dejando algunos mechones que fragmentaron su rostro, era de un color miel claro. Tenía en sus mejillas las mismas pecas características de James y los ojos de un profundo chocolate intenso, que eran obligados a ver mejor detrás de una gafas de pasta rosa. Vestía de un hermoso vestido naranja, como negándose a aceptar que era invierno y llevaba puesto una prenda de verano.— ¡Ay, mi pequeño Jimmy! verte me hace querer sentirme contenta con las estrías que me dejaste.— sonreía cuando abrazó a su primogénito, colocando una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza del pelirrojo, dejando en visto sus perfectas uñas largas y pintadas de barniz rosado. Ambos se rieron con el comentario de la señora. De un momento a otro su sonrisa se borró cuando vió a la pequeña rubia detrás de su hijo.

—Me da mucho gusto verte también mamá, espero que no te moleste que viniera con alguien. Ella es Elsa.— le informó el aludido ahora haciéndose a un lado para que su madre conociera a la ojiazul, quien sonrió y extendió su mano educadamente.

—Es un placer, señora.— dijo cortésmente. La madre de James se llevó ambas manos a la boca, como sorpendida por la repentina visita inesperada, ahora paseando sus ojos oscuros en todo el cuerpo de Elsa, examinando desde sus zapatos hasta su cabello. Al final solo soltó un audible soplo de cansancio y no le importo dejar extendida la mano de la chica, quien suavemente la devolvía hacia detrás de su espalda.

—¡James! ¿Qué pasó con Marigold?— preguntó escandalosamente y el aludido solo rodó los ojos exasperado.

—Terminamos hace siglos, mamá.

—¡No lo creo!— gritó de repente para ahora echarse aire con una mano, haciendo una cara perfecta de telenovela dramática.— ¡¿Pero no se iban a casar?!

—Claro que no, madre. No me voy a casar con Marigold, eso lo sabes desde hace años. No te hagas la sorprendida. No le luce, doña.— de pronto el ambiente se tensó cuando la madre de James solo atinó a llevarse la misma mano ahora al pecho y salir despabilada a otro lugar, sonando demasiado alto sus zapatos de tacón blancos, que combinaba perfectamente con su papel de actriz de novelas. Elsa cuestionó silenciosamente al joven, quien solo negaba con la cabeza.— Descuida, ella es así. Te va a agradar después de algunas copas de vino, lo prometo.— informó para luego adentrarse a la casa, quitarse los abrigos y dejarlos colgados en la pared. Elsa suspiró, al parecer sería una noche larga y entretenida.

Había una canción sonando de fondo, o eso notó entre las voces de las personas que se encontraban reunidas en el comedor y la cocina del apartamento. Que estaban juntas, solo quedando como división el comedor de madera adornado con jarrones de porcelana y flores rojas. La música era jazz y melodiosa, alegre y Frank Sinatra de verdad se emocionaba con las letras románticas, al igual que el padre de James, que bailaba divertido mientras servía vino tinto en las copas de él y una jovencita a su lado, que también le hizo coro a su extraña danza. La rubia supo que se trataba de su padre y su hermana, porque ambos eran idénticos. El padre de James tenía el cabello de un marrón oscuro y mezclado con las canas que aparecen en algún punto de su edad, tenía las mismas patillas que su hijo y la misma complexión de su rostro, con la nariz larga y puntiaguda y los labios finos, escondiendo los colmillos, enmarcados con sus cejas prominentes y pecas similares. Vestía acorde a la temporada navideña, con un suéter verde oscuro con renos y dejando a relucir su peso ganado. Era ovbio que James también envejecería así. Al ver a su hijo acercarse, le regaló el abrazo más emotivo que un padre le puede dar a su cría. Largo, con risas y quitándole el beanie para desordenar su cabello cobrizo. Sin dudas que era un señor de esos que te enternecen de tan solo verlos.

—¡Jim! Mírate, ya no estás flaco y descolorido como antes. Has cambiado, cachorro.

—Vienes diciéndome eso desde los dieciocho, papá. Y ya no me llames así.— y ambos terminaron con más risas. El padre de James era altísimo, pero incuso él era más alto.

A su lado, esperaba impaciente para saludar a su hermano una chica bastante pequeña. Era hermosa, tanto como su madre. Poseía un pelo lacio y cortado hasta los hombros, de un color oscuro y con un flequillo que tapaba su frente. Tenía las mismas pecas de la familia, en las mejillas rosadas y en la nariz chiquita, la diferencia es que tenía los labios un poco más gruesos y pintados de rojo. Vestía algo varonil pero muy sofisticado, con unos jeans apretados negros y una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos, marcando su figura femenina y dejando ver sus curvas colocadas en lugares estratégicos. James y ella se abrazaron con la misma efusividad, dejando demasiado claro para Elsa que eran una familia increíble.

—¡Jimbo! ¡Cuánto tiempo, hermano!— dijo la chica para encontrarse con una voz muy parecida a la de Anna, con la misma entonación y el mismo acento inusual de la pelirroja. Elsa de pronto achicó sus ojos para poder ver mejor el rostro de esa chica, casi sintiendo como su corazón se desborda de un extraño sentimiento al notar que era bastante similar a su propia hermana. Pero no pudo observarla porque la madre de James entró en el cuadro familiar.

—No le hagan mucha gracia al chico, ¡Que trajo otra mujer!— informó señalando a la rubia que hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibida de los demás, ella rápidamente se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño, viendo como James rodaba los ojos indignado. En un instante todos los pares de ojos encontrados en la habitación se posaron a ella, haciéndola sentir tan chiquita y temerosa, olvidando al instante a la hermana del pelirrojo.

En ése momento, Elsa solo quiso que la tragara la tierra.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Ya sé, ya sé. Pero mejor tarde que nunca. Lo siento mucho chicas, estos días han sido bastantes difíciles para mí, pero hoy es lunes y porqué no empezar la semana con un capítulo de WL... umm... por fín. Prometo continuar todo con el orden de antes. O al menos lo intentaré. GRACIAS POR TODO, en serio. Chau nenas lindas.


	14. 13

Ups... a missmanga se le cayó algo...

Ah... es... ¿Es lo que creo que es?

...

¿A-acaso...? ¿Acaso es el cap. 13?

...

 **Capítulo 13.**

 **(Volví babys u )**

 _''Haz que tu corazón sea lo más hermoso de tí...''_

—Jim, debes decirme dónde fuiste para conseguir una chica tan linda.— después de unos minutos que se habían convertido en largos momentos en los que nadie pronunció nada en aquella reunión familiar y solo estaban observando a la mujer con la que había venido James, repitiendo las palabras de su madre ofendida. El padre, quien habia quedado claro como una persona simpática y cómica, por fín rompió la tensión con el primer comentario en forma de alago que le lanzó a la rubia, como rescatándola, para luego acercarse a ella y extender su mano en saludo. La señora, sorprendida por las palabras de su esposo, abrió la boca y fue a tomar la misma copa que había servido anteriormente su compañero, vociferando su notable enojo en un '¡Arthur!' bastante agudo, que hizo reír a la chica de pelo corto que se encontraba entretenida con la preparación de una ensalada. James, quien seguía con la misma mirada reprobatoria a todos los movimientos de su progenitora, le extendió la tarta que habían comprado como regalo de presentación, susurrándole algo que era claro que solo iba dirigido a ella.

—Ya fuiste y volviste con mamá.— respondió ahora la chica que comenzaba a ser un misterio para Elsa, quien fue guiada a integrarse más al círculo familiar mediante el padre de James.

Sin duda que su casa era digna para admirar. La cocina parecía una pastelería en sí, com sus paredes de colores claros y sus cortinas floreadas, dejando que el paisaje invernal haga contraste con el ambiente. Tenía los muebles de madera con puertas de crisales y podías ver a sus adentros las losas, platos, utensilios de porcelana que también parecía una colección. Había una isla en el medio del espacio, con una bandeja de frutas y algunos platos que serán los protagonistas de la cena. Variaban desde pastelones, carnes, arroces, ensaladas y purés; como si de verdad la hermana menor de James se hubiera esforzado al máximo para hacer de la noche la más especial. Aquella rubia paseó su vista encantándole de sobremanera lo que veía, recordando la misma cocina del castillo, intercambiando la estufa por anafes y el refrigerador por contenedores de hielo, pero guardando la misma esencia deliciosa del arte culinario. Pero Elsa detuvo esos pensamientos al volver a observar a la chica misteriosa. Por un momento y en los instantes que fue introducida de esa forma tan brusca a esa familia, no se percató de la similitud con su hermana. Realmente casi lo había pasado desapercibido. Pero cómo no la había visto mejor, era... era prácticamente un espectro disfrazado. Elsa llevó una mano a su estómago, notando como se retorcía en su interior mientras que el azul de sus ojos comenzó un recorrido en esa persona. Era idéntica. Las similitudes se podían contar con los dedos, era desde sus cejas finas y levemente arqueadas, manteniendo esa expresión infantil y alegre; hasta los ojos que te lanzan miradas seguras y llenas de entusiasmo, con ese color tan parecido a los estanques de primavera, llegando hasta su pequeña boca coloreada de lápiz labial, sus dientes de conejo y su risa estúpida, sus pecas... sus miles de pecas que trazaban notas musicales en sus mejillas. Solo había cambiado un poco, como su color de pelo, que era oscuro y su corte, que llegaba a los hombros, sin olvidar su flequillo: recto y casi ocultando sus ojos.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón. Eso es cierto.— aquel hombre de edad mediana dejó que Elsa, quien se extraviaba de todo, comenzara a sentirse cómoda por sí misma, entonando una sonrisa hacia su mujer, que todavía se volvía a él con recelo.

—Más te vale que sea tan cierto como dices.— agregó la señora, acabándose el vino de unos cuantos largos sorbos, incómoda por la situación y dirigiéndose a su marido.

—El viejo James no había tenido una chica desde Marigold.— la chica, que todavía no sabía su nombre, ahora colocaba el plato de ensalada terminado en la isla de la cocina, llendo hacia el refrigerador y pasándole por el lado a su hermano, quien se divertía con la perra, haciendole mimos y hablándole como si fuera un bebé.— ¿Qué se siente salir de la cueva, hermano? ¿Te diste cuenta de que el sexo femenino todavía existe?

—Muy graciosa, Annie. Mejor dime, ¿lista para intoxicarnos a todos?— y Annie había sido el nombre que ella poseía.

Annie.

Tan idéntico a Anna, que parecía una broma. Una de muy mal gusto, la peliblanco bajó la vista notando que comenzaba a sentirse excluída de todos, como de costumbre. Solo sintiendo como su pecho parece querer quebrarse al realizar que estaba comtemplando los fantasmas de su vida anteior. Primero era Hans, ahora Anna. Como si todo fuese un plan maligno para poner a prueba su frío corazón. Puso una mano en su frente para ocultar las miles de sensaciones que comenzaban a aglomerarse en su rostro, que viajaban desde miedo, tristeza y desesperación.

—Umm... ¿P-puedo ir al b-baño?— preguntó débilmente tratando de ocultar con todas sus fuerzas cómo la realidad le golpeaba. Annie, miró a la chica que inciaba a ser un manojo de nervios y le indicó suavemente dónde se encontraba.

—Claro, en el pasillo, la segunda puerta a la derecha.— y la aludida salió despavorida, dejando que la vocecita que había oído desde su infancia le rompiera los tímpanos.

—Ay, hijo... tanto que me agradaba Marigold.— fue lo último que escuchó Elsa de la boca de la madre de James cuando se encerró en el baño.

Por un momento estaba perdida.

Creyendo que era uno de esos malos sueños de los que esperas a que termine.

Pero por otro lado, era una fantasía digna de contar.

La antigua reina ya no pudo aguantar las múltiples emociones que azotó su ya débil y cansado cuerpo. Tenía la misma sensación que le provocó volver a toparse con la figura de Hans, pero multiplicado cien veces más cuando ahora se trataba de su hermana... su hermana menor, el único amor de su vida que tuvo y que casi pierde con sus malditos poderes. Se sentía sofocada, respiraba con la boca abierta usando también sus fosas nasales jalando el poco oxígeno que se adentró con ella en el pequeño cubículo, manteniendo sus párpados cerrados fuertemente y sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de las comisuras de sus ojos.

Sentía tanto dolor, que de pronto no sentía nada.

Como si su alma entera se estuviera desvaneciendo, era inexplicable, ella misma no entendía por completo la magnitud de la situación. Su mente estaba bloqueada, solo rememorando los instantes en los que vió después de tanto tiempo perdido y vagando por las calles buscando algo parecido a una paz que nunca venía, las imágenes de su hermana y de esa chica. Que también resulta ser hermana de James, quien también era nada más que... Hans. Era una maldita broma, era tan increíble que no quedaban emociones en su cuerpo para procesar lo que ocurría, como si eran cosas que se acabaran. Sus ojos infinitos se perdían en una neblina espesa que bajaba la temperatura y congelaba sus dedos, todabía aprisionados entre su frente y su estómago, tratando de brindarse a sí misma consuelo. Pero no lo encontraba, estaba sumergida en una de las peores historias de las miles que ya había presenciado. Anna y solamente Anna figuraban allí, con sus sonrisas chuecas y sus hoyuelos adorables, era demasiada información para proceder. Sentía que se desmayaba. Las figuras de espacio tales como el inodoro y el lavamanos comenzaban a ser borrosas, como si desaparecieran en el aire, frío y lleno de pequeños copos de nieve que produjo sin intensiones. Era tan fuerte que sus pies no podían sostener su peso. El sonido de su corazón descomponerse fue tan agudo que casi la deja sorda.

A pesar de toda esta larga vida, no tenía la inteligencia emocional suficiente para lidiar con ésto.

Elsa, derrotada y dejando que el agua que brotaba de sus ojos comenzara a formar cristales de hielo en sus mejillas, quedó recostaba de la puerta cerrada, con sus pies extendidos en el suelo en el que yacía sentada, examinando ahora como sus manos se tornaban azules. Algo que a esta altura de juego todavía parecía de mentira. Se paró del piso y rápidamente ordenó su rostro, limpiando todo resto de lágrimas y llanto para ahora observar su figura opaca en el espejo de la pared. Sus labios seguían siendo rojos, ahora sus ojos también. Suspiró, lanzando quejidos diminutos de dolor y solo dejando que pasen unos minutos para volver a la calma. Quería irse a casa, olvidarlo todo y tal vez mudarse a... Italia, Venecia o cualquier lugar que no existan más Anna o Hans, pero también quería quedarse, conocerla y saber quién era esa persona con el mismo cuerpo y cara de su hermana.

Volviendo ahora hacia donde la familia de James para mostrar la mejor cara llena de espíritu navideño que podría fingir, saliendo del baño a paso lento y arreglando sus ropas, mirando sus manos para confirmad que volvían a ser normales, escuchando de nuevo la madre del pelirrojo hablar de la ex pareja de él.

—¿Qué más puedo decir? era doctora y sus padres tenían una agencia de viajes, eso es bastante conveniente.— comentó ahora colocando algunas copas de cristal para vino en cada lugar del comedor redondo que se encontraba en un amplio espacio entre cocina y sala. Tenía un precioso mantel de tonos rojizos con un decorado de flores. Todo en esa casa tenía que ver con flores. Entendió a lo que se refería el pelirrojo con que era especial, y vaya que sí lo era. Esa mujer parecía una de esas perfeccionistas que se dedican únicamente a decorar espacios y mantener su hogar en las máximas condiciones; en las manos tenía una regla con la que medía la exacta distancia que deben tener los cubiertos y tenedores, como hacían los mayordomos en la época del mil novescientos.

—¿En serio, mamá?— musitó con un tono de voz irritado el mayor de sus hijos, mientras que la chica peliblanco se tomó la libertad de mirar las fotos familiares que estaban colgadas en las paredes. Eran muchas, de muchas etapas de sus vidas y todas con una cara de felicidad inexplicable, de verdad era una familia feliz. Muy diferente al verdadero príncipe de las islas. James al notar que ella se alejaba, caminó hacia donde se encontraba y la ovbservó preocupado.— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó bastante bajito para que nadie le escuchara. Elsa asintió con una sonrisa forzada.

—Sí, ¿cómo no estarlo?— le respondió bajando la vista agregándole gestos de tranquilidad como tocarle la mano para que de verdad le crea la mentira. El joven quedó satisfecho.

—¿Ahora resulta que no puedo hablar de Mari? Tu amiga no se ofenderá.—volvió la madre a tocar el tema, rechinando los dientes al decir "amiga". Annie, que colocaba en la mesa algunos platos, rodó los ojos.— ¡Ya! Vamos a sentarnos, ¿James?— llamó al aludido, haciendo que se note bastante que era para alejarlo de la rubia.— ¿Quieres traer al abuelo? Está viendo televisión en su cuarto.— le informó ahora entusiasmada mientras que tomaba asiento y le indicaba a su esposo que le hiciera compañía a su lado.

—Phillip se fue a dormir a las cuatro de la tarde, para despertarse y esperar a Santa toda la noche. Dijo que tenía que estar preparado para atraparlo... piensa acorralarlo y hacerle un interrogatorio, esas fueron sus propias palabras. Yo a su edad apenas podía decir "quiero jugo".— habló entre risas la chica de pelo corto dirigiéndose a Elsa, que por desgracia quedaron juntas en la mesa, codo con codo. Annie parecía más simpática de lo que recordaba ser su hermana, sonriéndole y señalándole con un tono de voz melodioso lo que había preparado para esta noche. La rubia recordó que James le había comentado que tenía un sobrino, al parecer se trataba de él.— Deberías probar la ensalada de coditos con atún, está deliciosa.

—¿Phillip es...?

—Es mi niño.— respondió con una enorme sonrisa, sirviéndose el plato que habia mencionado.— Es todo un hombrecito, orita lo conoces. Está tan emocionado que ni comió.— relató ahora mirándola con esos ojos... tan felices y llenos de orgullo, los mismos ojos que Anna le lanzaba a su hija pequeña cuando le mostraba uno de sus dibujos. La princesa de Arendelle solo tuvo una hija, una preciosa bebé a la que le pusieron Kristinne, en honor a su padre. Porque heredó sus ojos oscuros y densos junto con el pelo lacio y rubio, sin dejar atrás el inocente carisma de su madre y sus pecas revueltas en todo su pequeño rostro. Era una niña tan bella, con un alma tan noble, que con tan solo seis años tomó la desición de adoptar tres gatitos que fueron abandonados en la calle. Ni imaginar el corazón enternecido de sus padres cuando la vieron llegar con una cajita sorpresa en sus manos, que trató de esconder los felinos en su ropero por tres días. Los sirvientes le llamaban Kristinne la noble, por su característico deseo de ayudar a los demás desde temprana edad. Elsa no podía imaginar la curiosidad que tenía de conocer al hijo de esa chica, que recuerda escuchar que lo tuvo a la edad de quince años.

James luego llegó a la mesa con un señor canoso a paso lento, claramente se veía que no quería ser ayudado, mandando a su nieto a que lo dejara en paz con una voz ronca y amable. Acupando ambos los asientos que estaban vacíos.

—¿Entonces Annie fue que cocinó?— preguntó el señor mayor ahora mirando a su nieta y toda la comida presente.

—Sí, abuelo. Prepara la panza, será la mejor cena navideña que hayas tenido en toda tu vida.— comentó la aludida.

—Al menos me quitará el estreñimiento.

—¡Gracias por la información, viejo! ¿Porqué no brindamos ahora? Por favor levanten sus copas.— rápidamente el padre habló ahora sin poder detener su risa, todos los demás fueron contagiados por la graciosa acción de éste. Elsa no pudo evitar también sentirse agradecida y elevó su correspondiente bebida. Todos se quedaron con sus brazos extendidos esperando al padre que prosiga por unos momentos.

—¿Papá? ¿El brindis?

—Sí, Annie, es que no tenía idea de qué brindar... solo era para callar al abuelo.

—Pues entonces que sea por...— fue la madre que habló ahora.— Nosotros, por este año que está acabando que trajo muchos retos, por los amigos que hicimos y por las aventuras que nos esperan.— todos musitaron el respectivo 'salud' y bebieron con sonrisas.— Ay chicos, no saben lo feliz que estoy.— habló de nuevo capturando la atención y haciendo notar que había bebido la copa entera. Aquella señora tenía el plato aún vacío, sin servirse nada y manteniendo los ojos cerrados y una extraña sonrisa en los labios.— ¡Pero no contigo, James!— de pronto, abrió los ojos y enfocó a su hijo con un dedo señalándolo, quien suspendió la acción de comer para observarla. Elsa miró al aludido, que parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de tantos rodarlos, riendo a sus adentros.— Estoy muy decepcionada...

—¡Mamá! Déjalo ya, por dios.— la morocha alzó su tenedor derramando en el mantel un bocado de puré, ignorando eso por completo. Se notaba lo infantil que era, como Anna. Haciendo desastres en la mesa aún ya grande.— ¡Marigold se acostaba con un cardiólogo entre consultas! ¡Imagínalo! Encima de las camillas y con los estetoscopios, es bizarro.— informó en voz alta.

—Demonios, Annelise. ¡¿Tenías que saltar con eso ahora?!

—¡Sí! Jimmy tiene razón, es solo un detalle sin importancia.— agregó la madre consternada. El pelirrojo al escuchar eso se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, estaba abochornado. Elsa se había arrepentido de querer irse, quien mantenía la cordura para no explotar de la risa en medio de todos, quienes mantenian sus rostros serios... como ya acostumbrados al comportamiento de los demás.

—''¿Sin importancia?''— Annie dijo, haciendo comillas en el aire.

—Solo digo que era un buen partido.— finalizó la madre, ahora sirviendo más vino tinto en su copa. Es increíble como su esposo a su lado ignoraba por completo su actitud y solo se dedicaba a comer tranquilamente.— Además, de seguro solo lo hacían en los almacenes, no entre consultas.

—¡Madre!

—A mí nunca me gustó esa 'Marigolda', se veía superficial y hablaba demasiado. Y estaba toda operada... ¡Las mujeres de mi tiempo no...!— ahora quien tomó la palabra fue el abuelo, quien se incorporó a la conversación tan interesante que se desarrollaba en la mesa. Pero antes de concluir, James lo interrumpió.

—Gracias abuelo por compartir tus experiencias y opiniones...— musitó el pelirrojo con la mirada dura y con una sonrisa extremadamente falsa.— ¿Porqué no nos hablas de aquella vez que pasó el huracán por la granja y salvaste a todas esas vacas?

—Fue en el ochenta y tres...— comenzó el señor mientras que alzaba un mulo de pollo a medio masticar.

—¡Ay no! ¡¿De nuevo con esa historia?!

—Dejen que el viejo hable así tu mamá no seguirá avergonzando a nuestro Jimmy y a su preciosa dama.— le respondió el padre a Annie, quien bajó los hombros y rodó su cabeza hacia atrás, cómicamente cansada de escuchar eso.

—Gracias.— dijo James.

De un momento a otro, la conversación se convirtió en una acalorada interacción de opiniones diferentes. Elsa comía lentamente y observando a todos cuando hablaban.

—No lo estaba avergonzando, Arthur... Mari era una joya.

—¿Porque te conseguía las citas para el dermatólogo más baratas?

—Y las estadías en los hoteles también, Annie.

—¿Estás bromeando, mamá? ¡Si nunca fuiste a ningún hotel!

—¡Porque terminaron antes de siquiera planear un viaje!

—Se acostaba con otro, Dios... era una perra.

—...Y las noticias nos advertían del huracán, que iban a evacuar el área, pero yo no creía en nada de lo que decían. Son tonterías, a mi nadie me saca de mi granja...— el abuelo seguía narrando su historia como si todos le prestaran atención, cuando no era así.

—¿Te diviertes?— de pronto, el pelirrojo se acercó a Elsa, quien no se había percatado de que abandonó su asiento y se agachó a su lado para susurrarle.

—No te imaginas cuanto.— respondió con una sonrisa, los demás no lo notaban, pues atendían sus propios asuntos. James volvió a su asiento.

—Marigold era la chica ideal para Jimmy. Eso es todo.

—¡Pero ahora tiene novia, mamá!— Elsa se detuvo a mirar a la chica a su lado con cierta curiosidad y con las mejillas escandalosamente rojas, ahogó una risa nerviosa cuando es cosquilleo de solo pensar en aquello la inundó. No le había dicho que eran novios, ni siquiera llegaba al caso, solo era una amiga que quiso cenar con ellos... al parecer habían malentendido toda la idea. Todo gracias a la madre del pelirojo, quien ahora mantenía una expresión singular de fastidio.— ¿Cuándo vas a dejarlo vivir como le dé la gana?

—¡Cuando deje de ser mi hijo!— contestó la aludida con rabia en sus palabras, pero antes de que la morocha respondiera a ello, James habló interrumpiendo y deteniendo todas las accion de los demás:

—Elsa y yo no somos novios...— dijo de repente y se ganó la mirada de su familia, haciendo un silencio en donde solo se esscuchaban sus palabras.— Vino a cenar con nosotros porque su familia está lejos, no tenía donde ir. A decir verdad fue ella que tuvo la idea. Mientras que le dije que mejor la acompañara quedándonos en casa, insistió en venir. Estaba muy agradecida.— musitó ahora con una corta sonrisa cuando recordaba cuán alegre estaba la ojiazul al saber que cenaría con personas allegadas a él, y eso, en cierta forma, le derretía el corazón con ganas.— Y ustedes solo se la han pasado discutiendo por alguien que ya no está en nuestras vidas. Sí mamá...— y se dirigió a ella.— Lamentablemente Marigold se fue, ya no vale la pena seguir pensando en alguien que no existe. Va para ti tambien, Annelise. Mira que si sigues repitiendo lo mismo se hará noticia local. Y solo se había operado la nariz, abuelo.— Annie soltó una leve risa.

—Solo intento ayudarte.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario.— le devolvió al instante el pelirrojo con cinismo.— ¿Qué fue eso de brindar por los nuevos amigos? ¿No significa nada... mamá?

—Ya entendí, cariño.— aquella señora suspiró cerrando sus ojos y colocando su copa de vino tiento casi vacía en la mesa, dirigiéndose ahora a la rubia quien ni había dicho nada y solo se dedicaba a tragar y callar. Convencida de lo... excentricos que eran.— Lo siento, Lisa...

—Elsa.— corrigió James.

—... Eres bienvenida en esta familia. Me alegro mucho de que seas... ''amiga'' de Jimmy.— finalizó aquella mujer ahora esbozándole la primera muestra de empatía en lo que va de la noche. Suavemente y sin más nada que decir, todos retomaron su actividad, comiendo y bebiendo a gusto; escuchando a Frank Sinatra y la historia del abuelo. Dejando que el espíritu navideño, que se tardó en venir, los invada con calidez y buenos deseos. Elsa agradeció por dejarle compartir con ellos y se sintió tan contenta de poder presenciar lo que era estar con personas que se aman de nuevo, después de tantas navidades sola. Su pecho estaba tibio, como el ambiente y las intensiones de los demás.

—¿Entonces no son novios?— después de permanecer tanto tiempo en silencio, el padre de ambos jóvenes había hablado por primera vez, llamando la atención y masticando con mucha tranquilidad lo que quedaba de su cena. James, con las cejas fruncidas y ya cansado de aclarar ese tema, negó con la cabeza.— Será cuestión de tiempo.

—... Y entonces corrí hasta el establo, estaba muy oscuro y el lodo me daba hasta las rodillas, los truenos eran fuertes y las vacas estaban asustadas...— continuó el abuelo como si nada, aún manteniendo el muslo de pollo suspendido en el aire.

 **Notas del autor:**

Aguantaré los insultos :D

 **(VOLVIMOS A LA RUTINA DE LOS... ¿sábados? ¿Viernes? lo olvidé. VIERNES SERÁ ENTONCES WAJAJAJAJA)**


	15. 14

**Capítulo 14.**

 _''De pronto ya no es la gravedad que te sostiene en la tierra, es ella.''_

Para Elsa, posiblemente todo lo transcurrido aquella noche podía parecerle una locura.

Comenzando por la inusual personalidad de la madre de James. Que continuó mirándola de forma retadora, saltando con comentarios agresivo-pasivo y que claramente dejaban entender su reprobación hacia la rubia. Más luego su encantadora casa de muñecas, que eso era lo que parecía; con su papel tapiz, manteles y miles de fotografías de al parecer cada día de la niñez y adolescencia de sus hijos. Sin hablar de la conversación vergonzosa, el dolor de estómago que no tardó en llegar y la imagen de Anna recordándole lo perdida que estaba en el tiempo.

Annelise era el nombre de esa chica. Era encantadora, dulce, intrépida y más cualidades que podía nombrar de su hermana menor, que estaban plasmado en la viva apariencia de... Anna. Era tan extraño que hasta parecía fascinante. Como si la historia se reescribiera. Hans y Anna como hermanos felices, con memorias compartidas y teniendo el amor que desearon sentir en aquel tiempo. Solo tachando esos nombres para ahora llamarlos James y Annelise. Annie, como le dicen cariñosamente. Y cambiando el amor de hombre y mujer con amor de hermanos, el mismo que tuvo con la miama Anna. Aquella ojiazul, luego de ayudar a limpiar los restos de comida y platos sucios, ahora se encontraba retomando su camino curioso hacia las fotografías de las paredes, como se dispuso a hacer antes de que el pelirrojo la interrumpiera. La familia se dispersó; el abuelo volvió a perderse en su recámara viendo televisión, los padres se escabulleron en el balcón para compartir en privado una botella de vino tinto, no sabe a dónde paró James y Annie se encontraba preparando algo de cena a su hijo en la cocina.

Así que prácticamente se encontraba sola. Al final siempre era así, pero no hoy. Esa noche tenía todos los sentimientos que podía almacenar en su pecho, menos soledad. Sin importar la vergüenza ajena hacia James o encontrar de nuevo a Anna, tenía un sentimiento de tranquilidad que parecía mentira. Y se encontraba tan bien poder rodearse de personas que se quieren tanto, que han pasado por cosas juntos y pueden disfrutar de ellos mismos.

Era lo más lindo de los humanos.

Elsa, con una vida tan larga, lo que más atesoraba eran las memorias felices. Esas que vienen a tí cuando menos te lo esperas, robándote una sonrisa e incluso lágrimas... sin duda que esta iba a ser uno de esos recuerdos felices. De tantos tristes que tenía guardado. Eso sentía al ver las fotos. Eran demasiadas. Todas encontrando un espacio en las paredes, sin opacar a ninguna. La sala estaba con las luces apagadas y solo había una escasa iluminación de parte de las luces navideñas del pequeño árbol en una esquina. Demasiados rostros atacados por la pubertad, demasiadas sonrisas histéricas y algunas forzadas, demasiados veranos inolvidables e inviernos asombrosos, demasiados buenos recuerdos.

—Sé que fue horrible.— la rubia, que se perdía en las imágenes, volteó su rostro lentamente al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo en su espalda. Cálida y dulce, como de costumbre. Quien ahora colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la chica y ponía su cabeza en el hombro de ésta. Admirando la fragancia sutil que poseía, finalizando con un abrazo en la oscuridad.

—¿Bromeas? Fue increíble.

—¿En serio?— preguntó con burla, ella asintió.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no la había pasado así de bien, tu familia es tan agradable.— musitó suavemente mientras que se acomodaba contra él, tocando con una mano su cabello revuelto, haciendo círculos en su oreja pero sin despegar sus ojos en las fotos.— Son buenas personas, James. De esas que le tomas cariño rápido.— terminó ahora con una diminuta sonrisa, tan pequeña que ni se le notaba. El cobrizo, que la miraba con dificultad y como si acabara de aterrizar de mercurio, negó con la cabeza despacio.

—Si tú lo dices, pequeña.— susurró bajito, cerrando los ojos más verdes que las tardes de primavera y apretando el amarre de sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, quien no se quejaba por el acto. Solo seguía acariciando la cabeza del cobrizo, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

—Creo que encontré mi favorita.— informó Elsa divertida, señalando ahora una foto pequeña y de colores opacados. Mostraba a un niño en traje de baño, que consistía en un pantaloncito hasta los muslos con diseño de caricaturas, con flotadores azules en sus delgados bracitos y con la cara de estúpido más grande que podía haber hecho para que le tomaran la foto, cuando en relidad ni le importó que lo retrataran así, porque estaba demasiado asustado de nadar. También tenía en su cabeza una de esas gafas que puedes ver debajo del agua, pero eran demasiado grandes para ese jovencito. Detrás de él había una playa, pero no se veía la arena, porque se encontraban en un muelle largo; con el sol encendiento el rojo de sus cabellos cortados en un hongo y aparatos en los dientes. Era la imagen más ridícula, de tantas, de James. Se llevaba el premio mayor.— Te ves ridículamente adorable.

—Odio esa foto.

—Me encanta.— la rubia respondió traviesa haciendo que el aludido soltara un gruñido más para sí mismo que para ella.— Estabas a punto de llorar, háblame de ese día.— le pidió.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? le tenía miedo al agua.— Elsa soltó una carcajada algo torpe, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones con ganas.— Tenía doce, ese verano fuimos al lago de Neuchatel, nos quedamos en un hotel barato y mamá se quejaba por todo. Fue muy divertido, la verdad.— relató brevemente mientras que mantenía una corta sonrisa. La rubia se imaginaba en su cabeza un viaje a ese lugar tan precioso que había escuchado en algunas ocaciones, pero que no conocía en realidad. Había oído que se trataba de un lugar turístico del país, las personas gustaban de ir en los meses de julio y agosto porque eran en los que podías disfrutar del agua tibia y el sol caliente. Sin olvidar los edificios con aspecto rústico y las calles antiguas y con aroma a pan recién hecho en el aire, de pronto soltó un suspiro.

—Amo el verano.

—Pero te gusta más el invierno.— el joven inmediátamente analizó aquello... la verdad lo intuyó, Elsa no le dijo en ninguna ocasión cuál era su estación favorita, pero no era necesario, porque él lo sabía.

—Así es.— respondió la aludida, soltándose del abrazo y poniendose de frente al pelirrojo, quien se removió incómodo porque realmente le gustaba estar así con ella, se le antojaba volver a casa y continuar con su pequeña demostración de cariño de hace unas horas.— Pero dentro de un tiempo... llega a cansarte.— finalizó y el joven asintió sin tomarle importancia, solo con una cosa en sus pensamientos. Ella.

Elsa, desde el día que lo siguió por la cuidad cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de a quién estaba siguiendo, había captado toda la esencia del pelirrojo sin proponérselo. A veces ella ponía la mirada en el piso, pero realmente no estaba mirando a ningún lugar. O a veces ella tomaba entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello blanco y hacía trenzas diminutas que se perdían en su melena, pero si la buscabas, encontrabas esa tencita todavía intacta. Desde que supo su nombre, su historia de desamor y las cosas insignificantes que hacía, algo en su pecho se vació para hacerle espacio a ella. Pero habían tantas lagunas, era ambiguo lo poco que sabía de esa chica que en unas semanas estaba siendo una parte importante de la vida del cobrizo. Como si algo dentro de él le gritaba que ella ocultaba algo, que tenía un secreto. Y cuanto más la miraba, o cuanto más le hablaba... era como si ese rostro o esa voz ya la había escuchado antes. Como si la había conocido antes. Ese sentimiento se hacía más profundo a medida que más pasaba el tiempo con ella. Su piel tan nívea que le susurra cosas que no llega a entender y esos ojos claros que parecen haber visto en algún otro lugar. Elsa parecía un enigma, que cuando lo tocaba despertaba en él una nueva faceta de su personalidad que no tenía el gusto de conocer. Pero no podía ocultar que tenía la vaga idea en su cabeza de haberla conocido antes, no sabe cuando exactamente, pero era un sentimiento muy fuerte.

Aunque a decir verdad, pensándolo mejor, era claro que a ella le gustaba más el invierno. Porque le recordaba tanto esos meses fríos del año en lo que todo está congelado y las noches son más largas y oscuras. Como si ella perteneciera a esa estación... su piel siempre está fría y... muy pocas veces la había visto con ropa suficientemente abrigada o quejándose por la temperatura. Era raro, pensaba James, pero al mismo tiempo era como si él ya sabía eso. _Como si el frío fuera parte de ella_.

—Elsa.— la llamó por su nombre cuando ahora le puso atención, quien se encontraba todavía observando la misma foto vieja de él a sus doce. James sintió algo molesto en su cabeza, tal vez el comienzo de una jaqueca, de esas que a veces le da cuando está bajo mucho estrés.— Vamos a casa.— dijo, llevando su mano izquierda a su cabeza, exactamente al lugar donde le dolía, sintiéndolo más fuerte cada que pasan los segundos. La molestia dejaba de ser suave para tornarse más aguda y palpitante, obligándolo a entrecerrar sus ojos que se tensaban por igual.

—Cuanto más la veo más me da risa...— la aludida emitía sonidos, pero estaban siendo sordos para James, que de pronto sentía el impulso de estar a solas con ella. De tocarla, de poner sus manos en su cuerpo y doblegarla, de escuchar su voz extinguirse en la oscuridad... como si fuera una necesidad interna de saciarse, de romperla. Como un sádico animal en celo. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por ninguna mujer antes, no de esa forma; pero Elsa no era cualquier mujer. Ella estaba un poco dañada, solo en el interior, él siempre lo supo. Pero ahora ese conocimiento era tan latente como su migraña. Muchísimas imágenes extrañas se aglomeraron en su cabeza y detrás de sus oblícuas, eran como ráfagas de luz. James de pronto cerró sus ojos tan fuerte y emitió un sonido agudo.— ¿James? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó ahora la rubia mientras mira al susodicho poner sus manos en sus oídos, cerrando sus dedos contra su cabeza y respirando ansiosamente. No respondía, solo asentía repetidas veces aún con los ojos cerrados.— ¿James?

—E-estoy bien...— dijo al cabo de un rato.— Sólo es un dolor de cabeza, no me pasa nada.— Elsa puso sus manos en su pecho, notando que su piel por encima de su ropa estaba caliente.

—¿Seguro que estás b...?

—Vámonos.— dijo ahora, abriendo sus ojos y poniéndolos encima de ella, algo furioso. Quitando ahora sus manos de su cabeza, sintiendo como extráñamente el dolor cesó de la nada. Encontrándose mejor que nunca. La chica se cuestionó aquello e iba a protestar, pero antes, el pelirrojo la tomó de un brazo.

—¿Ahora? Pero...

—No digas nada, es hora de irnos.— de un momento a otro la actitud de James cambió repentinamente, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y tenía un a expresión de fastidio en el rostro, con la quijada tan tensa que podías escuchar sus dientes rechinar. La rubia se detuvo a observarlo, sintiendo como comenzaba a molestarle esa mano en su brazo, arrugando su entrecejo y abriendo la boca lentamente para decir algo, pero de ella no salía nada. Era muy extraño. El aire comenzaba a endurecerse cuando solo podía percatarse de la forma inusual que aquel pelirrojo actuaba, como si... como si fuera Hans. No, no podía ser así. James no era el monstruo que el antiguo príncipe sureño era, él era dulce, gentil, amable; lo había sido desde que lo conoció, lo era en cada momento que tuvieron juntos. La platinada respiró hondo, negada a aceptar aquello. En su pecho algo muy pequeño comenzaba a punzarle el corazón, se tratada de miedo.

—Pero, James, quiero conocer a Phi...— le respondió lo más despacio que pudo, nada más viendo cuidadosamente los gestos del cobrizo.

—No, camina.— finalizó y aún tomándola del brazo, ambos salieron de la casa a un paso demasiado rápido, tanto que no se detuvo a esperar que se pusieran los abrigos... a ella no le importaba eso por obvias razones, pero James era un humano corriente, y la temperatura se sentía baja aquella noche de invierno. Aún así cuando se encontraron caminando en la calle con una leve lluvia de copos de nieve, pero el pelirrojo no hizo ninguna queja. Elsa se espantó. Por suerte nadie de su familia se percataron de su ida.

—James...— lo llamó levemente, le dolía su brazo, sus pies no coordinaron el caminar. Pero él no le hizo caso alguno y solo siguió jalándola entre la nieve. No podía competir con la fuerza de un hombre, no en su fuerza humana, pues el cobrizo era mucho más alto que ella y fácilmente podía cargarla y arrastrarla a donde quisiera.— ¡James!— repitió más fuerte, emitiendo ahora jadeos de dolor, pero él no respondió.— ¡Jam...!

—¡Maldición Elsa!— gritó ahora el pelirrojo, volteándose a la rubia instantáneamente y encerrando sus dos manos en ambos brazos ahora, para acorralarla y sacudirla bruscamente, sin importarle que estuviera mirándolo con horror en su níveo rostro. Ella, quien abrió sus ojos como dos platos, observando la imagen infernal de James tan tétrica y casi inhumana. Se veía cansado, con dos grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos que se oscurecían en la noche azul. El frío le calaba las mejillas pecosas y de su boca salió un aliento cenizo. Respiraba violentamente, subiendo y bajando sin control sus pulmones, y casi podía jurar que escuchaba un susurro al final de sus orejas. De pronto, soltó una sonrisa maliciosa y Elsa notó sus colmillos filosos en las esquinas de su boca. Tuvo miedo, ése no era James. Tal vez nunca lo fue, y lo confirmó cuando él ahora habló nuevamente.— ¿De veras creíste que soy ''James''?— su voz fue grave, llena de una sádica pronunciación, cambiando casi la acentuación en sus palabras cargadas de odio. Era él, sin duda era él. La rubia, que sentía todo el peso del mundo en su pecho, no pudo encontrar cosa alguna para decir. El exterior alrededor de ellos era helado, como una tormenta que se incrementaba con el paso del terror.— ¿Eres tan estúpida para no reconocerme? O peor... ¿Ignorarlo?

—¿H-Hans...?

—¿Sí, su alteza?— respondió, con la sonrisa más diabólica que había visto. Elsa parpadeó, perpleja.

Era Hans.

Hans.

Había vuelto de su muerte.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin alguna respuesta lógica en su mente, la antigua reina formó un cristal de hielo alrededor de su puño derecho, envolviendo su mano como si fuese una roca congelada... y le golpeó la cabeza con toda la fuerza que nunca creyó tener.

Tirándolo al suelo, inconsiente.

 **Notas deahdfjkdsf:**

OKAY OKAY tengo una muy buena razón por la falta del otro viernes, sí... exámenes finales de la uni. Lo siento u.u Pero tengo ya escrito hasta el cap 16 y como ya estoy de vacaciones no HAY NADA QUE ME DETENGA :) Gracias por todo niñas, son un amor n.n

Hasta la próxima (osea el viernes, este viernes, en serio).


	16. 15

**Capítulo 15.**

 _''Él se enamoró de una mujer... con la piel tan blanca como la luna, los ojos tan azules como las estrellas y fría como la nieve.''_

Su cabeza le dolía como si mil rocas lo hubieran golpeado.

Sentía su boca extremádamente seca, como si su saliva se extinguiera a medida que la dureza de su garganta se hizo presente cuando intentó articular palabras. Pero fracasó. Su lengua estaba inmóvil, como el resto de su cuerpo cansado y adolorido, era parecido a si estuviera atado y la fuerza se le acabara de tanto luchar contra los amarres que lo retenían en sus sueños profundos. Que también fueron nauseabundos y pesados. Sintiéndolos resurgir en la boca de su estómago como si fuesen vómitos atravancados en su esófago pidiendo una salida rápida. Puso una mano en su abdómen, levantándose a puras quejas y tratando de alcanzar el baño antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y hacer un desastre en el piso de su habitación. James no podía ver claramente, de sus ojos verdes y apagados podía notar como fantasmas en el aire, siendo sólamente la tempestad de su dolor de cabeza. Una sensación amarga y dolorosa salió de sus labios partidos, quemando su garganta, tosiendo un poco al finalizar las múltiples arcadas y sosteniéndose del tazón del inodoro. Sin mirar demasiado el líquido amarillento que se encontró, rápidamente procedió a darle a la palanca. El joven miró hacia el suelo, cerrando sus irises tratando de recordar lo último que había pasado, sin éxito alguno.

Con el sabor a bilis todavía en su lengua, se enderezó lejos del suelo y llevó una palma a su frente, sintiéndola demasiado caliente y como si fuera una costumbre aprendida, se miró fugazmente al espejo. Siguiendo su camino como si no hubiera visto nada. Deteniéndose al instante. De nuevo y ahora más concentrado, volvió a mirarse al espejo.

Lo que vió fue abrumador.

Tenía una punzante cortada en parte de su ceja izquierda. Como si una bastia lo hubiera atacado. Abrió su boca de nuevo casi sintiendo como las náuseas volvían otra vez, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos la venda que fue colocada allí cuidadosamente. Se observó atentamente el resto de su cara, para también encontrarse con dos enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos de un tono grisáceo, también tocándolas y soltando pequeños quejidos de su boca, que en una esquina de su labio inferior había una cicatriz aún palpitante. Procedió a verse el cuerpo completo, que se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, notando que había por igual en su hombro izquierdo otro hematoma con colores extraños, parte de su brazo tenía algunos raspones como en los codos y en el dorso de su mano, pero todo lo demás estaba en orden. Claro, si quitamos el hecho de la ausencia de memoria repentina. Terminó su examinación y procedió a darse una rápida ducha.

Ahora y más preocupado por lo acontecido de lo que no tenía ni idea, caminó fuera del baño de su apartamento, creyendo que debían ser al menos horas de la tarde debido a que a través de la ventana se veía el horizonte con el tímido sol de diciembre esconderse y dar paso a otra de sus largas noches frías. Sus pies estaban agotados de cargar su peso, por lo que se sentó en el borde de la cama, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con sus manos tapó sus ojos y apoyó los codos en sus muslos, para tratar de hacer que su cabeza le diga alguna pista de porqué estaba todo golpeado. Pero le dolían demasiado los ojos para siquiera tocarlos, era extraño, no recuerda haber peleado con nadie ni tener algún tipo de conflicto. Era confuso y extraño. Aún tratando de resolver el misterio, se vistió con un boxer y un pantalón deportivo negro, quedándose desnudo del torso. Buscó en su habitación sus cosas para ver si se trataba de algún atraco, pero su teléfono celular y su cartera estaban en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama, no tenía sentido.

Pero eventualmente algo le prendió un bombillo.

—¿Elsa...?— susurró suavemente sintiendo la resequedad de su boca. Agudizó su oído y caminó pesadamente y sosteniéndose de la pared para salir fuera de su habitación, encontrándo a la susodicha sentada en el sillón con un gato peludo en sus piernas, acariciándolo silenciosa. Ella, al notar la nueva figura que se adentró a la sala, se paró del mueble, colocó el felino en el piso y caminó sigilósamente acercándose al joven, quien la veía cansado. James la observó minusciosamente, tenía el pelo recogido en la misma cola alta que recuerda, ahora un poco más despeinada y con algunos mechones en su frente. Tenía el mismo vestido oscuro y algo corto, pero más nada. No tenía zapatos ni medias ni algún suéter, pues la calefacción estaba encendida y les brindaba el calor suficiente que necesitaba el cuerpo humano. Pasaron algunos segundos en los que él solo se dedicó a examinarla, buscando algo que le dijera que ella había sufrido algún ataque misterioso como él, pero no. Su piel estaba blanca como siempre, limpia y salva. Eso lo tranquilizó. Cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado no la había lastimado. Por otro lado, Elsa estaba nerviosa. Demasiado nerviosa. Apretaba sus puños sin saber qué hacer ante cualquier situación que delatara a Hans y su aparición translúcida salida de las tinieblas. No quería decir nada sin antes confirmar que la noche anterior solo había sido su mente fantasiosa haciéndole una mala jugada. Era imposible, literalmente, que James sea Hans. O al menos eso quería creer. Por eso solo esperó a que él sea el que hable primero.— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó finalmente con la voz tersa y delicada.

Eso fue suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de que era James.

Lo abrazó al instante. Como trantando de olvidar que era todo una maldita pesadilla mal confeccionada, aferrándose con tanta fuerza a él que casi no lo dejaba respirar adecuadamente, sin importarle lo dañado que parecía estar o que lo estuviera lastimando con su intromisión. Pero la recibió quejándose un poco por su brusquedad y más confundido que antes, viendo que ella hundía su cabeza en su pecho y lo apretaba demasiado. Trató de no pensar en todo lo ocurrido y solo rodearla también aunque sin la misma efusividad, sintiendo la piel caliente de su mejilla estamparse a su propia piel, tocando su cabeza con ternura y notando que parecía estar... ¿llorando?

—Lo siento tanto, es mi culpa...— susurró tan bajito que fue imposible llegar a los oídos del pelirrojo, quien solo mantenía la caricia suave en su cabeza platinada, Elsa, con el corazón bombeando su sangre violeta llena de arrepentimiento solo se dedicó a apreciar su precensia encantadora. Agradeciéndo que podía contar con la dulce calidez de James, no de la horrible frialdad de Hans. Quería guardarse en los pequeños lugares de su cuerpo a escondidas lo feliz que estaba de tenerlo así de cerca.— Perdóname... sólo déjame explicártelo, entenderás, lo prometo. No es lo que parece... s-soy inofensiva.— musitó más alto la ojiazul, ahora alzando su cabeza, colocando su barbilla en el mismo lugar en el pecho del cobrizo y chocando sus miradas, una confusa y más verde que las algas del mar profundo, y otra triste, que sería ese mismo mar infinito. Pues ella era así, escondiendo los secretos de su irremediable realidad dañina. Le diría todo, le explicaría cada detalle para que tal vez pueda asimilar las cosas y... dejarla irse lejos. Y aunque sería la primera vez que le contaría a alguien, estaba asustada de hacerlo pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que él la comprendería. Porque no había cosa más dulce que James.

—¿Inofen...?— pero cayó su comentario cuando la vió aferrarse a él como una niña pequeña asustada, como si le hubieran dicho la peor noticia de su vida. Temblaba un poco y cerraba sus ojos con tanta fuerza que eran como dos rayas en su precioso rostro humedecido por sus lágrimas que se rehusaban a detenerse.— Hey... ¿Porqué lloras, pequeña? Todo está bien, mira... yo estoy bien. No hay nada que explicar.— le dijo con la voz chiquitica y sonriendo tímidamente mientras que trataba de lanzarle todo el cariño del mundo con sus palabras. La rubia no dijo nada.— Solo son algunos raspones de... de...— James se detuvo por un segundo, arrugando sus cejas.— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Elsa?

—¿No...?— susurró la rubia con realización. ¿Lo había golpeado tan fuerte que... ni lo recordaba?— ¿No lo recuerdas?— finalizó, ganándose la mirada inquietante del pelirrojo que solo negó con la cabeza.—¿Nada?— volvió a hablar para confirmar.

—Nada.

Eso. Era como una segunda oportunidad.

Ese nada, esas cuatro letras y dos vocales fue como su pasaporte a un paraíso en donde podría permanecer al lado de ese hombre por un poco más de tiempo. Era como si la vida le estaba recompensando después de tantos golpes que le había propinado a la antigua reina. Como dándole un pequeño regalo por ser obediente y sumisa, iba a ser su alivio de tanto peso y remordimiento guardado en su alma vieja y desolada. No más insolasión por al menos unos días con él. Qué días, podía soportar una eternidad entera bajo la sombra de los edificios modernos y las personas ignorantes con tan solo tener unas pocas horas con el pelirojo. Era su pecado personal, era el Hans que prometería no matarla. Era el amor fracasado de Anna y el odio de Arendelle. Ahí con ella, llenándole el vacío que fue construyéndose más a medida que pasaban los años y permanecía joven y hermosa. Ese rostro inocente pintado con miles de pecas diminutas como si fuera una obra de arte hecha en tiempos de cólera y hambruna por nada más que Van Goth, como si también Miguel Angel puso sus dedos en la creación de ese hombre.

Elsa solo quería hacerle el amor. Una hora bastaba para ella, después podía acabarse el mundo y estaría malditamente feliz. Lo seguiría estando aunque vengan los últimos días de la tierra y su alma se quede atrapada en una roca en el espacio, esperando la próxima explosión solar que traiga una nueva vida.

Pero primero tenía que mentirle. Como siempre.

Se despegó de él con lentitud, quitándose con las palmas de sus manos la humedad en su rostro y ahora guiando al cobrizo de un brazo a la cocina para darle una taza de chocolate caliente que había preparado hace una hora, mientras se debatía internamente en cómo arreglar la mentira para que parezca lo más realista posible. El joven seguía haciendo silencio mientras que se acomodó en una silla frente a la isla de su cocina y obedeciendo tranquilamente a la rubia, que de pronto cambió su expresión preocupada y melancólica para convertirla en una más serena, incluso riendo un poco, aunque solo era levantando unos milímetros hacia arriba las camisuras de sus labios. Le tendió una bebida caliente y dudando de si beber azúcar en las pésimas condiciones que aún estaba su estómago, simplemente ignoró aquello y bebió.

—Fue una estupidez, pero es mi culpa.— inició ella cruzando sus brazos y poniendo la mirada al piso. Él se impacientaba.— Fue un... bueno...— de pronto ella no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar, poniendo una mano en su nuca.

—Cualquier cosa que hubiera sido definitivamente no es tu culpa.

''Es que exáctamente es mi culpa.'' Pensó la ojiazul, bajando sus hombros derrotada y resoplando con fuerza. Era increíble la clase de persona que era, si Anna estuviera aquí observándolo, escuchándolo, caería rendida a sus pies. Es más perfecto que cualquier príncipe de un cuento barato de hadas. De esos que te enamoras cuando pequeña. Si ella se atrevía a escupir toda la verdad de un tiro, sin dudas que él a pesar que se mostraría asustado o desentendido, la apoyaría con todo su ser.

—Te peleaste con un hombre en la calle.— mintió. Lo dijo tan rápido que apenas y él le entendió.

—¡¿En serio?! ¿Y porqué...?— musitó ahora abriendo sus ojos como dos platos y alzando sus cejas, dejando su chocolate a medio beber suspendido en el aire sosteniéndolo con la mano.— ¿No me digas que por tí? ¿Te faltó el respeto? ¿Qué te hizo? Maldición, debí de pegarle tan fuerte que ni recuerdo.— mientras más hablaba más alzaba su tono de voz con cierto enojo, como si de verdad le concierne la integridad de Elsa. Ella, sabiendo que era una mentira, se agradó de sobremanera al ver la reacción del cobrizo, como si en serio estuviera preocupado. Si solo supiera lo que Hans tenía pensado hacerle, lo hubiera matado. Algo que sin dudas pasó a ser la diferencia más destacada en ambos. James en serio la protegía. Es similar a... como si...

Como si estuviera enamorado.

—¡No pasó nada fuera de lo normal!— exclamó acercándosele y alzando sus manos a la altura de su pecho para calmarlo, él la veía exasperado.— James, relájate. No fue nada grave. S-sólo me dijo algo... asqueroso y tú, pues... enloqueciste.

—¡Pues claro que tenía que enloquecer! Sabrá dios que estaba pensando ese infeliz.— el cobrizo sentía una leve furia en su interior. Esa chica era demasiado hermosa para estar siquiera andando en la calle sola, suerte que estaba ahí con ella para protegerla de cualquier malnacido que se atreva a cruzar palabras con ella. Sentia la necesidad de tenerla cerca y cuidarla como si fuera su más preciado tesoro. Era increíble como en tan poco desarrolló esos sentimientos protectores con ella. La ojiazul, mordiendo su labio inferior y con las cejas fruncidas, quedó muy cerca del pelirrojo y tomó su rostro en sus manos.— ¿Y que más pasó? De seguro el tipo era una bestia, mira como me dejó. Suerte que no tengo que ir a la escuela en estos días.

''Yo soy la bestia.'' Elsa no pudo evitar tener ese pensamiento en su cabeza, lo había lastimano tan fuerte que sufriría con dolores en su rostro por algunas semanas tal vez, la cortada ocupaba un lado de su cara... su preciosa cara que ella destruyó con tan solo una pizca de sus poderes. No lo pensó muy bien, pero era mejor éso que atacar su cerebro o peor, su corazón. Y aunque había tenido la idea inicial de ello, ahora nunca le haría algo así al pelirrojo. La chica tocó la parte herida en su pómulo, sintiendo como el calor de esa área se intensificaba con su tacto, él ahora se veía más tranquilo, solo poniendo un gesto incómodo. Estaba fastidiado, por supuesto.

—Luego de eso vinimos aquí y te dormiste. Pero... te aseguro que él también debe de estar así o peor que tú ahora mismo.— dijo ahora la rubia como para tratar de subirle los ánimos. Era una mentira horrible y ella lo sabía, no se pudo haber inventado algo peor como ''te golpeaste con una puerta'' porque también sonaba pésimo. Pero James parecía convencido de veras, le tomó la mano que tocaba su herida con la suya, apartándola como si le molestara ese tacto, sobando con las yemas de sus dedos la muñeca de ella.

—No creo, no soy muy bueno peleando. La violencia solo trae más violencia, pero tratándose de tí, mandaría eso a la mierda. Sin duda.— Elsa asintió, pensativa.— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Nada.— respondió rápidamente, sin mirarlo.

—¿Entonces por nada tengo la cara así?— acotó aún más fastidiado, señalando con un dedo su rostro.— Dime, ¿qué te dijo?

—¡Ya, James! No pasó nada.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?!

—¡Nada!— repitió ella, haciendo un pequeño berinche. Pero él no se daba por vencido.

—¡¿Qué fue lo qu...?!— su insistencia la comenzaba a sacar de quicio.

—¡Nada, James! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes?!

—¡Elsa!— de pronto el aludido se puso de pié, haciendo que se note bastante lo pequeña que era y le agarró sus muñecas con una fuerza media, acorralándola con la vista severa y claramente enojado. La petisa abrió sus dos ojos claros como platos, mirándolo decidido a arrancarle las palabras de su boca, pero era en vano, porque no iba a obtener nada verdadero de ella. Podía notar la amargura en su piel descubierta, con su respiración acelerada y los músculos de su quijada tensionados.— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese bastardo?

—¡Dijo que quería...!— pero ahogó al instante esa oración en su lengua, entecerrando sus pupilas y posándolos en algún lugar lejos del rostro del pelirrojo.

—¿Elsa...? ¿Qué quería qué?— insistió ahora bajando el amarre de sus muñecas para solo sostenerlas delicadamente, al mismo tiempo que también suavizaba su voz, ronca y demandante.

—T-tu sabes...— comenzó ella.— H-hacerme cosas.

—¿Cosas?— susurró desentendido.

—Cosas...— repitió la rubia escondiendo su rostro debajo de los flecos blancos que se rebelaron contra su cola. Cerró sus ojos antes de continuar con su inocente mentira.— Sucias.— finalizó. Su rostro blanquecino se convirtió en un cuadro perfecto para brotar pintura roja de lo tan sonrojada que se encontraba, mordía su labio inferior tan fuerte como castigando su boca por decir algo como eso. Pero le fascinaba la simple idea de hablar de esa forma, tan impertinente y fuera de contexto. Tan diferente a ella. Elsa había leído muchos libros de temática demasiado subido de tono como para recordarlos, principalmente a sus dieciocho polémicos años y sola en una esquina de la biblioteca de su castillo. Con sus manos ocupadas y su mente viajando a los escenarios establecidos en las páginas de los libros que escondia debajo de su cama, deseando internamente ser ella a la que tocaban de esa forma. Fueron muchos en los que se perdió en la vulgaridad de esos textos prohibidos. Le encantaba las palabras usadas para describir los movimientos y las sensaciones de los protagonistas, que con tan solo repetirlas con su propia voz era suficiente para hacer de su rostro un desperdicio de sangre acumulada. Confiesa que había imaginado más de una vez a cierto pelirrojo susurrándole al oído cosas de esa naturaleza, mientras que las hace realidad. Se armó de un valor falso para poder decir lo siguiente:— Las cosas que quiero que tú me hagas.

Pero ya no se atrevió a decir más nada. Ni siquiera a mirarlo. En ese punto ella ya no servía de mucho.

James por otro lado se quedó en silencio, solo mirando la sublime forma que ella optó, con su rostro avergonzado a más no poder. Al instante de escuchar eso todo lo relacionado a su rostro y lo que había sucedido la noche anterior pasó a ser de cero importancia, nada era comparado al remolino de sensaciones que esas simples palabras le causaron en su interior. Un cosquilleo que recorrió como bicicletas su espina dorsal, multiplicando la ansiedad en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, explotándo en su piel que se tornó caliente y sedienta. Estaba tentándolo demasiado. Con sus ojos magnéticos que imitaban constelaciones y sus labios que moría por secarlos a besos. Soltó sus manos, que se convirtieron en dos manojos de nervios, un poco sudadas por el repentino cuadro en que se metió. Ella era una niña insistente, se sorprendía incluso, tan fría por fuera y a la vez guardando tanto calor por dentro. Eso la hacía exquisita. El joven ahora colocó sus dedos en el cuello de Elsa, pulgares en su quijada presionando débilmente ese pedazo de carne, para hacerla encarar su propio rostro. Para que viera lo que había recibido por ella.

O al menos éso es lo que él creía. Porque ella solo veía lo que le hizo.

—¿En serio quieres hacer esto?— preguntó dejando que su voz la embriage con su gravedad, volviéndolo ahora también una arma en su contra. Pues James había descubierto lo mucho que ella disfrutaba escucharlo. Y no sabe para qué preguntó, tal vez para confirmar si de verdad esa chica quería estar con alguien que conoció apenas en unas semanas atrás, asustándolo por si dice que no. Elsa, tragando la saliva acumulada en su boca por la anticipación, asintió levemente ganándose una sonrisa diabólia del cobrizo.— Entonces dime, pequeña. ¿Exáctamente qué es lo que quieres que te haga?

 _Notal del autor:_

e.e

Seee... creo que no tengo que dejar muy claro de qué se trata el próximo capítulo.

¡Hasta la próxima, gracias por todo!


	17. 16

**Capítulo 16.**

 _"No sabes lo mucho que quería tenerte así, pero ya no me hagas esperar más, mi amor..."_

—¿Exáctamente qué es lo que quieres que te haga, pequeña?— aquella pregunta escapó de la boca del pelirrojo como si se tratara de cualquier cosa de otra índole y no de algo como eso. Como si simplemente le estuviera pidiendo instrucciones para cocinar o alguna dirección. Era estúpida la forma en la que Elsa comenzó a enumerar en su cabeza todas las posibilidades y formas que quería tener a ese hombre, tanto que se le notó en su rostro cuando se convertía en un tomate de lo rojo que se pintó, y mordía su labio con tanta fuerza que la pequeña porción de piel se volvía blanca contra sus dientes. Aquel pelirrojo la observaba con su par de irices detonando explociones cuando le dirigía su vista, la temperatura en ambos comenzó a subir al igual que el entusiasmo y la devoción. La chica enmudecía, no tenía las palabras aunque se las dictaba su cerebro una y mil veces, quería todo de él. Quería que la sedujera de una forma que la hiciera gritar su nombre (correctamente) sin una pizca de algo llamado vergüenza. James, quien solo se encontraba tocando el cuello blanquecino de ella, se aventuró un poco más para ahora poner una mano en su nuca; tocando la línea de sus cabellos platinados y de un movimiento rápido y sin permiso, le quitó la molesta coleta que amarraba su pelo y cayó en su espalda en rulos que iban en todas direcciones. Rebelde, como todo su ser.— Me gustas más con tu pelo suelto.— le susurró con su magnética voz profunda que se penetraban a los oídos de ella.— ¿Y bien? No me hagas esperar.— dijo nuevamente, ronco y llenándose de un deseo predecible.

Elsa balbuceó algo que ni ella misma entendió, pues estaba muy ocupada dejándose llevar por el calor que consumía su alma, era exquisito y único. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan caliente como ahora, en todo sentido de la palabra. Tenía una mezcla entre nervios y sensibilidad que se esparció por todo su cuerpo cuando lo escuchaba hablar.

—Quiero que me...— logró musitar dentro de un rato. Él dejó de digustarla con la vista para prestarle atención a todo lo que saldría de su boca de fresa, casi adivinando lo que diría. Loco por escucharla pedirle sus más sucios secretos, imaginándola en su cabeza de múltiples maneras.— Q-Que me... lo hagas.

Instantáneamente al oír aquello, el pelirrojo le regaló una sonrisa de esas de lado, que lo hizo ver más atrayente de lo que ya era, como si no hubiera límites en la sensualidad de ese hombre. Lentamente y sin pensarlo bien, fue acortando la distancia que había entre sus dos cuerpos, quitando la molestia lejanía y capturando el calor que emanaba de ellos, casi oliendo las hormoras que eran segregadas a medida que comenzaban a exitarse. Como si se trataba de dos animales en celo cortejándose uno al otro, porque la atracción era tan intensa que sólo querían saciar su deseo creciente. James, que secretamente le encantaba molestar a la rubia, inició un paseo con la yema de sus dedos en el rostro y cuello de ella, quien ladeó su cabeza un poco al sentir el contacto sutil en su cara. Viajó desde su mejilla ardiendo hasta su quijada recta, bajando hasta la línea de su largo cuello y finalizando en el hueso de su hombro, casi enumerando los lunares y pecas que encontró en su camino. Su otra mano la quitó de su nuca y la colocó en su cintura, tocando esa área por encima de su vestido negro. Ahora apreciándolo más de cerca, era hermoso y le acentuaba bastante su figura femenina, pequeña y delicada, como una muñequita de cristal. Era de tirantes y tenía un corte de corazón en su pecho, haciendo que esa parte tan deliciosa se viera llamativa; se pegaba de su silueta y llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, dejando descubierto sus brazos y piernas sin importarle que estuvieran en pleno invierno. Era uno de esos vestidos que no tenían zíper ni botones, sino que se quitaban gracias a su elasticidad por arriba. Y eso era justamente lo que él quiso hacer.

—¿El qué?— preguntó ahora el cobrizo, acercando por fin su boca pero no para besarla como ella esperaba, sino para depositar cortos besos en la misma mejilla que tocaba, siendo delicado y tan suave que pareciera que la besaba con un pétalo de rosa. James al notar que no obtenía respuesta, repitió:— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Elsa?— pudo oler su embriagante olor frutal que desprendía su piel rosácea, aspirando su frescura y cerrando sus infinitos ojos verdes solo para dedicarse unos segundos a tentarla.

—¿Mmm?— murmuró Elsa débilmente, mientras que sentía el sutil movimiento de esos labios en su rostro, su mente estaba fuera de servicio y debido a eso no reaccionaba, pues era más importante concentrarse en los dedos de James que apretaban su cintura, para tímidamente pasar de ahí hasta bajar a sus caderas rogando al cielo que la toque debidamente. Como si ese simple toque la hiciera temblar y desconectarse de todo sonido y movimiento. Así se sentía. Para ella, el tiempo y la gravedad comenzaban a ser dos conceptos que se desvanecían cuando se encontraba así de cerca de él; de su perdición, de aquella persona que era enigma y arma contra ella. No podía mencionar ni pensar en el nombre de su hermana en ese momento, no mientras que el doble de Hans inciaba su carrera para hecerla suya, en ese fatídico diciembre del dos mil quince. Cuando comenzó a soltar pequeños murmuros que le indicaron que estaba lista para ser tomada.

—¿Que te haga qué? Sé más específica, mi niña.— le contestó mordiendo su mejilla.— No te entiendo, dime lo que quieres que te haga. Quiero que me hables, que uses palabras.— demandó inyectando su voz fuerte y decidida en los tímpanos de la rubia, quien se perdía en la gravedad y el eco de sus oraciones. Por supuesto que la había entendido, pero como siempre quería agregarle más morbo al asunto. Y claro, también la había descubierto. James tenía una colección de armas que usar en contra de ella, comenzando por las palabras. Hablar era algo que le gustaba hacer, y hablar usando palabras sucias y explícitas era algo que disfrutaba al máximo, cuando se tratase de momentos que los amantes invertían en sus cuerpos. Quería escucharla usar esas palabras que no podía utilizar en lugares públicos y ella quería decirlas, susurrarlas y gritarlas. Pero no sabía cómo comenzar. Pero para eso estaba él, que la guiaba con su lengua ahora tocando su piel rosada, aunque solo era su mejilla, simplemente esos toques la volvían loca. Sus manos prófugas apretaban sus caderas y la empujaban más a él, para quedar unidos y dejar que ella sienta por encima de sus pantalones lo que provocaba en el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Estaba ahí, solo tenía que hablar y él volvería todo en realidad. Todo lo que ella buscaba desde el principio.

Y así lo hizo, comenzó a hablar. A usar palabras.

—Quiero que me desnudes.— dijo rápidamente y haciendo temblar la última palabra, alzando la voz y abriendo sus ojos azules para mirar su reacción, que fue como justo ella esperaba. Él asintió con su rostro encendido de demonio, con su boca entreabierta y obedeciendo el mandato que con tanta autoridad ella soltó. Lentamente con sus manos tocó sus piernas y tomó el final de su vestido oscuro, comprobando su elasticidad y subiéndolo despacio, admirando las porciones de piel que quedaban descubierto en ella; primero sus muslos, que se encontraban levemente separados por la emoción del momento, luego sus caderas y con ello quedó a la vista sus bragas por igual, que era una prenda preciosa. Consistía en un hermoso panti transparente de color rosa pálido, era súper delicado y se le veía perfecto, y más que dejaba ver parte de su intimidad. El pelirrojo se obligó a sí mismo a seguir con la tarea, subiendo su vestido hasta su estómago plano, con su diminuto ombligo ocupando el centro de atención y siguiente su pecho, para luego finalizar quitándoselo de un movimiento rápido por su cabeza, dejándola casi desnuda como ella quería. Como demandó. Elsa soltó un suspiro cuando la prenda cayó al piso, notando el débil aire que tocaba su cuerpo; procedió a quitarse su sostén, ansiosa de acabar con la tortura de estar vestida, pero el pelirrojo detuvo su acción.

—No, deja que yo lo haga.— y así fue. Viajó sus manos hasta su espalda y la liberó de la prenda interior que escondían sus pechos. Que también eran de igual hermoso que sus bragas, pero esta vez consistía en un bralet color negro de encaje floreado, que ocultaban coquetamente sus senos. Él se deshizo de la prenda, quitando el broche y depositando un beso diminuto en su hombro, dejando caer también la pieza al suelo. Admirando la nueva porción generosa de piel que quedó expuesta, tocando suavemente esa área erógena en su cuerpo, notando la dureza y suavidad de sus tímidas areolas rosadas.— ¿Ahora qué?— preguntó con una malicia terríblemente disfrazada cuando observó su desnudez parcial.

—¿No te falta algo más?— preguntó pícara, refiriéndose a sus bragas. James sonrió y le quitó lo que faltaba para quedar completamente desnuda. Era la segunda vez que la observaba despojada de sus ropas, pero no hacía falta una tercera para converncerse a sí mismo de la belleza de esa mujer. Era simplemente hermosa, como si fuese esculpida por ángeles tratando de imitar a la polémica diosa Venus, llenando cada parte de su ser que fue creado a partir del amor y la lujuria. Elsa no contaba con las proporciones anheladas por la mayoría de los hombres, pero nada de eso tenía cabida en la cabeza del cobrizo. Sus oblícuas verdosas no dejaban de pasearse por la figura de ella, estremecida por la exitación del momento, contando con su piel blanquecina y caliente. Tenía los hombros tensos y los puños cerradas, los ojos azules perdidos en el suelo y su boca entreabierta, halando el poco aire que podía aspirar.— Bésame.— y también así lo hizo. El pelirrojo acortó la maldita distancia de sus labios y los unió rugiendo ferozmente, como si estuviera deseando hacer eso desde un principio. Introdujo su lengua sedienta en la cavidad bucal de la chica y saboreó su dulce lengua tierna y torpe. Que hacía movimientos bruscos como si no supiera besar, o peor, se le había olvidado. James tomo los brazos de Elsa y los envolvió en su propio cuello, para que hiciera un amarre en los dos y juntara más sus bocas, bebiendo de ambos como si fueran el agua que necesitaban. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y agitadas, él capturando los labios de fresa de la rubia y ella feliz de entregárselos. La desesperación crecía junto con la presión sanguínea y el palpitante tambor de sus pechos, jugando ferozmente con sus lenguas entrelazadas. El pelirrojo, aprovechando que tomaba en sus manos las caderas de ella, restregó su cuerpo pequeño contra él, haciendo una fricción deliciosa con su intimidad. Un inocente acto que lo enloqueció al instante.— Desnúdate tú también.— ordenó de la misma forma de antes, aún sumergida en el beso.

El ojiverde despegó su boca violentamente de ella, para ahora desabotonar y luego quitarse los pantalones, despojándose de ellos mientras que mordía travieso el cuello de su amante. Lo mismo hizo con sus boxers, observando minusciosamente la reacción de Elsa al mirar ahora su creciente erección, que dejaba escapar una gota de anticipación y recorría su extensión. Ella no pudo evitar atorarse con su propio oxígeno al verlo, tan grande y amenazador, casi advirtiéndole que estaría dentro de ella en un rato. Como también él quería dirigir las acciones, quitó una de las manos de Elsa de su propio cuello y la llevó hacia su miembro, endurecido y tiritando repentinamente con el tacto, volviéndola a besar con la misma efusividad.

La piel que rodeaba la virilidad de ese hombre era suave y tersa, o así lo sintió la platinada cuando tímidamente tocaba esa área tan sensible de él, notando su hambre a medida que paseaba sus dedos. Con la palma de su mano rodeó su extensión, que era inmensa y desproporcionada, tan o más enorme de lo que recordó la última vez que tuvieron un encuentro similar hace unos cuantos días, cuando se encontró tocándolo indebidamente. Ahora sentía que era una nueva experiencia, con la humedad de su lubricación brotando de su diminuto orificio en la punta, ella comenzó a hacer un movimiento despacio y tímido, solo caricia de su mano contra toda su longitud. Explorando las texturas y casi oliendo el aroma masculino que desprendía. Aquel pelirrojo soltaba leves rugidos con su boca cuando disfrutaba de ese simple contacto, sintiendo el cosquilleo de placer que inundaba su vientre. Llevando sus manos ahora al trasero de la chica, aprisionando sus dedos en toda esa área redonda y deliciosa, notando cómo tocaba el estómago de ella con la punta de su miembro, deseando que ya estuviera ocupando su dulce interior.

Había pasado mucho tiempo en el que ella no dijo nada, solo dejándose llevar por las sensaciones de exitación y anticipación que nacían en su entrepierna y su pecho, que casi explotaba de las emociones allí reunidas, como si fuera una pequeña burbuja a punto de estallar. Soltaba jadeos cortísimos cuando notó que los dedos de James alcanzaban su propia intimidad por detrás, en su espalda baja. Que se paseaban en el espacio escondido entre sus nalgas, un poco incómoda cuando él llegó a tocar de pronto y sin permiso el orificio escondido en esa parte, precisamente, su ano. Saltando asustada inmediátamente por ello, rompiendo el beso y mirándolo preocupada.

—Tranquila. No tocaremos ahí... por ahora.— susurró calmado para intentar volver a continuar con el ritmo que llevaban, que era lento pero haciendo terreno para la intromisión. Por un segundo, Elsa intentó volver a concentrarse en las acciones y movimientos, asintiendo pero de igual manera aquel comentario la dejó insegura, divagando en su cabeza las cosas que él le pediría en un futuro. Dejando todo aquello de lado, ahora prestó atención a los sutiles roces que hizo con sus manos en la erección del pelirrojo, que aprisionó con un poco de fuerza la cabeza de su miembro prominente, haciendo que él se retuerza de gusto. Se despegó nuevamente del beso que murió cuando ella aumentó el ritmo de la caricia, para debidamente comenzar a masturbarlo. Los ojos tan verdes del cobrizo la enfocaron a duras penas, dilatados y mirando el tierno rostro travieso de ella, quien esbozaba una sonrisa pícara y mantenía el vaivén repetitivo con sus dedos. James arrugó el espacio en sus cejas pobladas y dejó escapar un débil y ronco gemido de sus labios hinchados, dejando que su mente se vacíe por completo. Y eso fue suficiente para que ella tomara la desición de dejarse caer en sus rodillas, él la visualizó emocionándose por lo próximo que haría.— Maldición...— musitó sorprendido a la acción de Elsa, quien ahora tocó con su lengua la punta, mojando con su saliva caliente esa parte llena de terminaciones nerviosas de él, quien se perdía con la estimulación que comenzaba a hacer la rubia.

No sabía qué hacer al principio, solo tocando silenciosa con su lengua, dejando que el sabor amargo y único la invada, pero luego al ver la reacción de él y sus ojos cerrarse automáticos, introdució más el miembro en su boca, llenándola con su grosor y su gusto extraño. Tenía que abrir mucho sus labios para que éste cupiera con más comodidad, llegando un poco más lejos que la mitad de su lengua, casi hasta su garganta, que se retorcía al sentirlo duro en su cavidad bucal. Con la misma mano haciendo movimientos torpes en el espacio que no cabía en ella y con sus labios aprisionando para evitar que brotara la saliva y el líquido acumulados que venía de él y ensuciaran el piso, procedió a realizar un meticuloso entra y sale que ocacionó espasmos al pelirrojo. Quien no resistía el estallido de sensaciones y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, concentrándose en la boca traviesa de Elsa. El aliento caliente de la chica se sentía como el cielo abierto, casi obligándose a tirar suavemente de sus cabellos para profundizar el acto. Enredando sus dedos en el pelo blanco y creando un delicioso conjunto de efectos que lo estremecían y le arrancaban susurros inaudibles, severos y llenos de fantasías que solo Elsa protagonizaba. Cada vez que la veía, se encontraba con la imagen inaudita de ella haciéndole sexo oral, lamiendo y sacudiendo, tímida y a la vez experimentada, soñando con que el tiempo se detenga en la intrépida fricción de su lengua y sus manos contra él.

Los gemidos del pelirrojo encontraban el camino a los oídos de Elsa, que le indicaron que estaba haciendo bien el trabajo, aprovechando el momento en que la veía para clavar sus ojos azules en los verdes soñolientos de él, llenos de éxtasis como si fuera ella su droga. Que se proclamaba en serlo cada vez que se introduce en su boca y cuando sale hace un leve sonido de chupón.

—¿Te gusta?— preguntó ella con una sonrisa pequeña mientras que hace un largo recorrido con su lengua por todo el tamaño del joven, quien solo se limitó a asentir y morder su labio inferior, impactado con el eco de su voz encima de su piel húmedecida. Pero de pronto y con toda la tristeza del mundo, fue interrumpida para volver a sostenerse de sus pies y encontrarse besando nuevamente los labios de James, quien saboreó la amargura de su propio ser en la lengua de la rubia.

—Me encanta, pero muero por intentar otra cosa.— susurró contra su boca y con sus brazos decidió cargarla, Elsa no se sorprendió, solo balanceó su peso y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo, ambos dirigiéndose a su habitación para continuar más cómodamente ahí. Fue como un dejavú, era el mismo escenario de antes; el atardecer suicidándose cuando la luna lentamente se posicionó en el cielo colorido, dando paso a la noche densa y las cortinas de la ventana meciéndose con la tímida e inexistente brisa. El cuarto se sintió frío, pero ese no era problema porque sus cuerpos unidos hacían la mejor combinación de calor, sexo y deseo. James depositó en el colchón el cuerpo de la rubia, quien abrió sus piernas y sintió cómo la pelvis de su amante se ganaba un lugar cerca de su entrada, pero todavía muy lejos de entrar.

—¿Así? ¿El qué?— musitó débilmente cuando él le colocó una almohada en su cabeza, para que quedara lo más cómoda y complacida posible, como la imaginaba. Quedando debajo de ese hombre, que la rodeaba tocando su piel tibia y abrazándola escondiendo sus manos debajo de su espalda y profundizar un beso hambriendo y lujurioso. Elsa sentía cómo la lengua de ese hombre la exploraba, desde sus dientes hasta la extensión de sus labios, que los mordía y los chupaba, como agradeciéndole los tratos dulces que ella le dedicó en la cocina. Sentía como la tinta de su tatuaje se impregnaba en su cintura, debido a la fricción que comenzó a hacer el cobrizo para masajear sus entrepiernas unidas, casi maldiciéndose de que ya no la estuviera llenando con su ser.

—Dime tú, eres la que mandas...— dijo rompiendo el beso y posando su boca mojada en su cuello, que acaparaba su respiración violenta e incrementaba el inocente vaivén. Elsa cerraba sus ojos inconscientemente cuando sentía cómo aquel miembro endurecido se llenaba de sus propios líquidos vaginales. Formando una lubricación que facilitaría el contacto próximo que tendrán.

—Entonces...— susurró, dejando más que visto sus terribles ganas de acabar con los juegos previos y pasar a la actual acción que anhelaba desde hace un tiempo. Él sabía lo que ella realmente quería, y a decir verdad ya comenzaba a ser suficiente de esperar y preguntarse si estaba bien, si era correcto.

—¿Entonces...?— repitió el cobrizo divertido, al mismo tiempo que de un movimiento rápido frotó toda su longitud en ella, mojando, insinuando, preparando, advirtiendo.

—Hazlo.

Y con esa última palabra, una última mirada de confirmación y un suave movimiento... el pelirrojo obedeció.

Cerrando sus ojos azules con tanta fuerza como lo demandaba el momento, sintiendo al principio un débil roce, uno que la asustó, realizando en su cabeza que hace bastante tiempo no lo hacía. Pensando en las posibilidades de que le duela después de todo. Pero aún no percibía esa sensación, nada más que la diminuta presión que el joven ejerció cuando presionaba la punta de su miembro en la entrada. Hubo resistencia, lo suficiente como para que él la mirara nuevamente, temiendo lastimarla. Con sus pupilas verdes manteniendo el contacto visual y echando sus caderas hacia atrás para acomodarse a la intromisión, se acercó a paso lento, volviendo a presionarla por segunda vez, ignorando el tumulto de emociones placenteras que comenzó a azotarlo, para dedicarse a examinar los gestos que haría Elsa, buscando algún signo de dolor. Pero mantenía sus ojos cerrados, su respiración era suave y sus labios entreabiertos, nada fuera de lo usual. Pero todo cambió cuando finalmente se empujó a sí mismo con toda la suavidad del mundo dentro de ella.

La rubia percibió un dolor extraño pero muy conocido, como una punzada que gradualmente le envolvía desde su entrepierna hasta su vientre. Apretó sus puños e internamente trató de encerrar el hielo que comenzaba a acumularse en su abdómen, no tenía pensamientos prolijos que la calmaran, solo dejaba que sus pulmones hagan su deber recolectando oxígeno y que James, sin realizar movimiento alguno, solo hiciera su trabajo para tratar de minimizar los daños. Él la besaba dulce en los labios, acariciaba su pelo con la punta de sus dedos y susurraba cosas que no entendía, pero que seguramente eran palabras para relajarla, que todo estaba bien y que pronto cesaría el dolor. Haciendo exáctamente eso mismo, no era su primera vez, pero tampoco se sentía completamente placentero como para no plantearse la idea de que tal vez los años volvieron a tejer su virginidad. Era algo absurdo, pero era posible. Aunque no dolía como la mera primera vez, se sentía casi parecido. O tal vez era que el pelirrojo era un poco... demasiado grande para ella.

—¿Quieres que siga?— el silencio fue su respuesta, el cobrizo moría lentamente mientras que podía sentir cada latido de ella, cada pequeño espacio que llenaba, cada respiración, cada mínimo movimiento que ocurría en su cuerpo él podía sentirlo. Y dios, la satisfacción de estar dentro de ella era inexplicable, lo dejaba sin palabras, casi no podía sostenerse correctamente y solo quería embestirla con fuerza y llenar su sed. Pero no podía, tenía que ser delicado y sutil, tenía que entrar completamente e iniciar con un pequeño vaivén que se sentía exquicito. Pero aún no se movía, no hasta que ella le indique hacerlo.

—Sólo... h-hazlo despacio, ¿si? hace m-mucho que no...

—Descuida.— y la cayó con un beso. Volviendo a la posición inicial. Ya con su permiso de continuar, el joven retomó su camino hacia sus adentros, soltando un pequeño suspiro cuando casi alcanzaba penetrarla completamente. Y cuando lo hizo...— Joder, Elsa...— murmuró más para él, perdiendo la vista cuando el placer lo inundó. Dejó caer su cabeza en el espacio de sus hombros, abrazándola fuerte y aspirando el dulce aroma que se desprendía de la rubia, quien rodeó sus brazos en la estructura de la espalda del pelirrojo, sintiéndose más llena que nunca.

A este punto, ya no hubo retorno, ya no hubo mucho sentido común y ambos se convirtieron en una marea de sensaciones explícitas que acariciaban sus entrepiernas. El dolor cesó, para dar paso ahora a las interminables sensaciones que surgieron en su intimidad, concentrándose en la oleada de nervios y placer que nacieron cuando ese hombre la clamaba suya. ¿Cómo algo tan mundano y repulsivo para los ojos de los demás podía ser tan delicioso? Era un misterio, algo que nunca se llevó a responder y honestamente no quería hacerlo más ahora cuando besaba el hombro derecho de Ha... James. James y mil veces James, porque era él que la llenaba. La pura afección y el tímido contacto se rompió para dar paso ahora a otro movimiento que le permitía volver a entrar, y a salir, y a entrar de nuevo... y a salir de nuevo. El ritmo era suave, como una canción de cuna, en los que solo se permitían sentir las cálidas nociones que surgían de ambos, pero a ella no le dió tiempo para ajustarse a su tamaño, porque ese ritmo lentamente cambiaba. Se intensificaba. La resistencia colapsó y sus paredes internas saludaban toda la extención que pudieran obtener de él, cada centímetro, cada milímetro, cada pedacito de piel que se enterraba. Elsa se aferró a su espalda, como si fuese posible que pudieran estar más unidos, cuando comenzaba a sentir que su pelvis era levemente golpeada, tocando su clítoris y aumentando el placer. Ahora podía tomarla como le plazca, pues sus sentidos y sonidos estaban dedicados a él y a nadie más que a él, la superficie de la cama comenzó a temblar igual que ellos.

—M-me... me llenas tanto.— balbuceó la rubia, causando una repentina mordida en su cuello como respuesta, sintiendo el grosor apoderarse de su sexo caliente y rogando por más.— Quiero... todo de tí.

—¿Todo?— su voz era profunda, infectada de tanto placer que apenas y encontró su propia habla.

Y ella asintió con una sonrisa traviesa.

No supo cuando él comenzó a acelerar, pero solo lo hizo. Abandonando y volviendo a estar dentro de ella en cuestiones de segundos, respirando agitadamente por la boca y dejando que el aliento caliente inunde su oreja, notando que la sangre se acumulaba en esa área y lo hacía más suceptible a cualquier tipo de roce. Haciéndola vulnerable y extinguiendo cada vez más la paciencia cuando se refiere a concluir. Pero no terminarían, no ahora y tampoco hasta que el sol se ponga en la cima, les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que esa idea siquiera se considere.

De pronto ella también comenzó a moverse, primero notando que era difícil cometer esa acción pero luego agarrando el ritmo y ocasionando aumentar las sensaciones que eran producidas. Las millones de terminaciones nerviosas se ponían a trabajar mientras que ellos fabricaban lo que sería el camino hacia su propia luna, el pelirrojo mantenía firme su entrada y salida y ella lo facilitaba. Empujándose, colicionandose, estallándose dentro de ella. De un rápido movimiento, James decidió que quería ver su rostro, y sosteniéndose de sus codos la encaró, siendo recibido por los labios de ella, que se encontraban resecos y fríos, gritando los besos que recibió con violencia de parte del joven. Él no cerró sus ojos, los mantenía enfocados en ella, en sus mejillas encendidas y en su nariz inútil. Tenía las cejas tan finas ceñidas y el pelo estorbándole la frente, húmeda del sudor frío que se posó en su piel. Satisfecho con la imagen que tenía en frente, el pelirrojo aceleró una vez más. Haciendo ahora que sus pieles emitan un sonido curioso cuando chocaban entre sí. Elsa se perdió, no había concepto ni inteligencia alguna en su cerebro. No sabía si enredar sus piernas en él o dejarlas suspendidas en el aire, o siquiera sabía si tenía piernas, se convirtió en una masa de cosquillas interminables y placer inhumano que rodeaba su cuerpo.

—No... pa-pares.— demandó, enterrando ahora sus uñas en la piel del pelirrojo, quien soltó un gruñido cuando sentía su carne levemente castigada por ella, infiltrándole más morbo al acto.

—¿Quien te dijo que lo haré?— respondió dejando que su voz se ahogara en la lengua de ella. De pronto, el pelirrojo sintió un relámpago desatarse en su interior, haciéndolo soltar un audible gemido que anunciaba que estaba muy cerca de correrse, sin duda estaba demasiado cerca. Y era lo que menos quería ahora. Quería poder sentirla en muchas formas, quería escucharla gritar y gemir incontrolablemente pidiendo más, quería verla y sentirla, oírla y llamarla, tocarla y manejarla hasta el caos. Por mucho tiempo. Sin pensar demasiado, salió de ella de un fuerte movimiento, causando que una mirada azul lo regañara severamente.— Voltéate.— le ordenó. Elsa dudó un segundo, ahora analizando en su cabeza la nueva posición que harían, obedeciéndo silenciosamente y con poca fuerza, movió su cuerpo, cuidadosa de no enredarse con las piernas del cobrizo ahora a horcajadas encima de ella, y se puso boca abajo, dejando que su propio peso se acumule en su estómago y elevando un poco su trasero gracias a sus rodillas. Él tomó sus caderas y se acomodó, para con sus manos tocar sus nalgas y volver a encontrar la línea rosada escondida allí. La rubia colocó sus propias manos en la almohada y puso también su cabeza en el mismo lugar, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió de nuevo al pelirrojo entrar en ella, sobresaltando impactada al sentirlo más profundo, incluso más placentero que estando boca arriba. Esta vez él lo insertó rápido, sin permiso y mucho menos sin cuidado alguno.

Comenzando de nuevo con el delicioso y polémico vaivén. Las embestidas eran fuertes y cada una depositaba más gramos de placer en el cuerpo de ella, quien se retorcía complacida. A esta altura, Elsa ya no pudo contener sus gemidos.

—N-no te... d-detengas, por favor.— sonaba cohibida, impidiendo asimismo una respiración normal debido a que presionaba su rostro con fuerza en la tela de la almohada, sintiendo como la mano del pelirrojo se hundía en su pelo. El éxtasis era cada vez mayor, más prominente a medida que entraba, fabricando una bomba de tiempo en lo que solo continúan haciéndolo, Elsa colocó su propia mano en su vientre plano, debajo de su ombligo, casi pudiendo afirmar que sentía en su palma el movimiento interno en la superficie de su piel, siguiendo el recorrido de su mano hasta su propio sexo para ella misma inyectarse de más placer.— Sigue... ¡Sigue!

Y él simplemente obedecía, como si acaso fuera una opción detenerse.

—¿Así es que te gusta? ¿Ésto es lo que querías...?— el sonido de la voz de James golpeaba su oído, pues hablaba muy cerca de ella, pronunciando las palabras que la estremecían más, como si eso fuera posible. Rápidamente quitó la mano que yacía en su pelo y la colocó en su cadera, apretando su piel, casi enterrando sus uñas, dejando marcas rojas y pellizcándola. La chica no supo articular palabras, estaba muy absorta en la presión de su miembro taladrándola frenéticamente.

—Sí...

—¿Si qué?

—Así... sí...— repitió ahora rendida ante las fuertes y rápidas embestidas que él protagonizaba, llenándo su mente y su cuerpo de un calor que la trasladaba a otro planeta.

—Maldición, Elsa, no te entiendo.— dijo ahora, obligándola a hablar más coherente, dominándola de esa forma tan exquicita como ella tantas veces imaginó.

—¡Más duro! Q-quiero... más duro.— gritó desesperada, sintiendo como rápidamente era respondida cuando la velocidad aumentaba, más intenso, más firme, más caliente y más cerca.

—Como digas, pequeña.— respondió, con la voz cargada de un morbo irreal, ahora quitando sus manos de su cintura para posarlas en los hombros de la chica, quien elevaba más sus nalgas y se preparaba para recibir más de él. Soltó un audible gemido de placer cuando se vió envuelta en aquella situación, pues así lo quería, lo había clamado y pedido de esa forma. Apretó la tela de lo que fuera que estuviera agarrando ahora en sus manos, olvidándose de todo el maldito mundo y solo entregándose a las millones de sensaciones que explotaban en su ser. Su corazón estaba haciendo huelga de tan veloz que palpitaba, su sangre violeta corría por sus venas como su fuese un maratón y sus ojos no veían colores ni objetos cuando los abría. Su lengua salía sola de su boca clamando el aire que los pulmones casi no podian tener, lo único que importaba ahora era él y más nada que él. Era su cuerpo haciéndola suya, sus manos hiriéndola y sus intimidades lastimándose de un ritmo emocionante que prometía agitarlos. James gruñó, mordiéndo su labio inferior y sintiendo la tormenta eléctrica resurgir nuevamente.— M-Me... me voy a... venir. ¿Adentro?— sus palabras eran cortadas por los fuertes tsunamis que comenzaban a advertirle que estaba muy cerca de azotarlo. Elsa instantáneamente volvió en sus sentidos, pensando en las posibilidades de...

—¡No! ¡Afuera...!— de que algo así ocurriera. Rápidamente al decir aquello, el pelirrojo soltó sus hombros y dándole su última embestida, salió de ella, sin pensar, soltando un audible y bastante alto gemido de exasperación, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo reacciona violentamente ante las emociones, estallando como una explosión gigante de nervios y placer que lo hicieron temblar repetidas veces. Cerró sus ojos y se olvidó del mundo mientras que los fuegos artificiales lo volvían un manojo de sensaciones inexplicables que recorrieron cada centímetro de su piel caliente, unos lo llaman orgasmo, él prefiere llamarlo bomba nuclear. Dejó caer su esencia blanquecina en la espalda de la chica, quientrataba de volver a retener oxígeno. La respiración del pelirrojo era violenta y su mente volvía a reconectarse con todo su cuerpo, abriendo sus ojos y sonriendo, aspirando el olor a sexo en el aire y teniendo la vista de su semen encima de la piel enrojecida de Elsa.

—Joder, es una maldita sensación increíble.— describió al tiempo en que reparaba su equilibrio, ahora mirándola por encima de su hombro, quien lo veía expectante con sus ojos enigmáticos traspasar su cuerpo. Deleitándose con la escena de verlo venirse tan plácidamente. Hasta en eso se veía hermoso, pues hacia un gesto único, con sus cejas ceñidas y sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta y al final, la calma tras el orgasmo invadiendo su alma, que relajaba todos sus gestos faciales, como el nirvana.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó tímida mientras que sentía cómo el líquido comenzaba a enfriarse encima de su espalda, James se recostó a su lado, ella hizo lo mismo, reponiéndose de todo lo ocurrido y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Ahora ambos quedaron tendidos en la cama al lado del otro, intentando procesar lo ocurrido, como si fuese un sueño.

—¿Cómo crees que puedo estar?— cuestionó con sarcásmo.

—Bien, creo.— el cobrizo al escuchar aquello prodeció a mirarla ahora más detenidamente, viendo el pequeño desastre que hizo con ella, besando rápidamente sus labios.

—¿Lista para otro?

—¿Qué? pero acabas de llegar...

—Pero tu no, pequeña.

Y dicho eso, se le acercó nuevamente, abrazándola, para inciar otra vez con el inocente juego entre ambos.

 **Notas del autor:**

Eh... pues... así fue la cosa. Al principio quería escribir a Hans/James como un hombre dulce en la cama, bueno... creo que falle. Gracias por todo.

e.e Ah otra cosa, no estoy segura de si respondí los comentarios, pero lo haré sin duda prontito, gracias por todo nenas... Sé que uno de los capítulos pasados fue confuso para algunas, prometo tratar de aclarar el asunto Hans/James a su debido tiempo. También quiero que recuerden que es mi primera vez escribiendo fantasía, algunas cosas se me van de las manos y hace bastante tiempo que no volvía a escribir. Solo eso, gracias. n.n

¡Feliz casi 24! :D


	18. 17

**Capítulo 17.**

 _''Pupilas que se dilatan,_

 _que se deleitan,_

 _que delatan...''_

Elsa se removió lentamente notando a través de sus párpados completamente cerrados la calidez casi inexistente de los rayos del sol en su rostro. Era tan molesto cuando olvidaba cerrar sus ventanas y cortinas, eso le cambiaba el estado de ánimo en la mañana totalmente, haciéndole tener una actitud difícil cuando apenas comienza el día. Tenía la cabeza sobre una almohada, aplastando totalmente su mejilla y habían unos mechones de pelo rubio tapándole la frente y nariz, con una mano y bastante trabajo, quitó el pelo que la estorbaron y apretó el puño para volver a caer en el sueño de nuevo. La temperatura estaba agradable, justo como le gustaba, tal vez unos grados más alto de lo que preferiría... pero podía sobrevivir a ello.

Era claro que no alcanzaría dormir nuevamente así que sólo bostezó con pereza y optó por ponerse boca arriba aún con sus ojos cerrados. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo sus músculos adormecidos y un poco acalambrados, sin energía, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio físico el día anterior.

 _''El día anterior...''_ pensó rápidamente y como si algo en su cabeza hiciera clic, lo recordó.

Abrió sus ojos al instante, notando el techo blanco y los muebles de la habitación intactos y alumbrados por la claridad, que no eran nada parecido a la sala de su apartamento y mucho menos eran de ella; miró a su alrededor, buscando las pistas innecesarias porque sabía muy bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sus pupilas azules lo enfocaron, a su lado, con la sábana tapando de la mitad de su torso para abajo, en una posición que parecía bastante cómoda, boca abajo y con los ojos cerrados, completamente dormido. La rubia sintió como su corazón se revolvía de un brinco, sonrojándose y teniendo cosquillas en su vientre. Había hecho el amor con él, y por supuesto que era lo más maravilloso que había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Casi mágico, verlo así sumergido en un sueño pacífico e irreal. Incluso se veía más hermoso. Elsa, sin dejarlo de ver, se sentó en la cama, olvidando su desnudez y poniendo una mano en la almohada que usó, estaba llena de nieve como siempre pasaba, así que agradeciendo al cielo que había despertado antes que él, sacudió sin hacer movimientos bruscos la dicha tela y volvió a recostarse, ésta vez tomando una postura de lado frente a él.

James tenía un rostro precioso, en su memoria podía recordar el mismo rostro de Hans y era completamenre idéntico. No había nada en él que fuera una diferencia (hablando solamente de físico) aparte de aquel tatuaje en su abdómen y fue algo que se hizo, que no nació con él. Cada vez se asombraba más del parecido, la misma frente, el mismo pelo, las mismas cejas, la misma nariz... hasta podía jurar que tenían el mismo número de pestañas y pecas. Él hizo lo que prometió, la amó repetidas veces hasta el cansancio, respirando su aliento y tocando mil veces su cuerpo de todas las formas que se le antojaron; explorando, degustando, jugando. Ambos habían colisionado como lo hacen las estrellas desorbitadas en el universo; perdidos y sin vuelta atrás. Y Elsa no estaba más que complacida, había logrado lo que se propuso y tal vez, no irse nunca de su lado. Pero sabía que eso era una locura fuera de sus límites. El pelirrojo aún atrapado en su descanso, se movió un poco para tomar la sábana y arroparse hasta la nuca, tal vez por el frío, encorvándose un poco y arrugando su nariz cómicamente para finalmente lanzar un suspiro corto... ése pequeño gesto fue lo más adorable que ella podría presenciar.

Elsa hizo lo mismo, acercándose a él y poniendo su rostro en el pequeño espacio que sobraba de la almohada de James, no quería dormir, pero quería verlo de cerca. Gracias al cielo ya no estaba tan enrojecido y malhecho como el día anterior. Tocando ahora con un dedo su quijada, lo más suave posible para evitar despertarlo, sintiendo en su huella tactilar la tersa piel de su rostro, decorada con barba de algunos días, pasando por encima de algunas pecas. Mirándolas bien ahora, eran pequeñísimos puntos color café claro. Había uno en específico que captó su atención, porque estaba muy cerca de la línea de su labio inferior, casi ni se veía, pero debido a lo próximo que se encontraba de él, podía contemplar toda la estructura de su rostro. Algo en el pecho de la rubia se revolcó cuando trataba de ignorar el hecho de que había golpeado su rostro, dejándolo con marcas punzantes. Justo al momento de quitar su dedo, el joven apretó sus párpados y los abrió en un instante, cerrándolos nuevamente. La chica se quedó expectante, para finalmente encontrarse con el verde de las pupilas de James.

—Creí que te irías temprano.— musitó luego de quedarse unos segundos solamente mirándola, finalizando con una sonrisa adormecida.

—¿Porqué haría eso?

—No sé, supongo que no sorprendería si lo hubieras hecho.— respondió con un gesto que Elsa no supo interpretar, como si fuera algo que él ya había pasado.— ¿Te quedarás conmigo hoy?

Aquello había sonado algo melancólico, sus ojos brillaban y no precisamente por los rayos solares y tenía dulzura en sus palabras.— Claro que sí.— respondió la rubia en un susurro, ahora dejándose abrazar por el aludido, quien la envolvió con sus brazos y le besó la frente. Elsa no pudo sentirse más confortable y tranquila, la calidez que se desprendía del cuerpo del pelirrojo era inexplicable, la hizo sentir realmente acompañada, casi llenando el vacío de su pecho que la ha estado matando por tanto tiempo. Y aunque muy al fondo se sentía como algo temporal y pasajero, al menos no tenía que preocuparse de los detalles por ahora, mientras que siga actuando lo más humana posible todo estaría bien. Cerró sus ojos aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo, era como justamente había pensado que podría ser; masculino y embriagante. Puso sus manos en su pecho, acurrucándose y ajustando su menudo cuerpo contra él, quien comenzó a acariciarle la nuca con sus dedos. Se sentía delicioso, como en el aire, en un sueño que no quería que nunca terminara. Enredaba sus pies con los de él mientras disfrutaba de los mimos que le regalaba.

—Eres muy pequeña.— comentó, demasiado bajito como para romper con el silencio entre ellos, la aludida no dijo nada, solo tratando de vivir al máximo ese momento.— ¿Puedo...?— James habló nuevamente, pero dentro de unos segundos al final no terminó esa frase, Elsa cuestionándose pero dándole poca importancia, le dio un vistazo rápido desde donde se encontrada, sólo alcanzando a ver su mejilla y parte de sus largas pestañas, pues se encontraba sumergida en el área de su pecho. Pero dentro de lo poco que veía, notó que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Si?— murmuró para darle ánimos de hablar.

—Nada... olvídalo.— la rubia se extrañó, expectativa y ansiosa pero manteniendo la calma.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó nuevamente. Algo en ella se activó, preocupada por pensar que tal vez se trataba de algo sobre la noche anterior y los sucesos que llevaron a ella a golpearlo con su hielo.

—No es nada, déjalo.

—Puedes decirme, James.— dijo dándole confianza, tal vez la suficiente para que él se decidiera a decir lo que fuera que pensaba. Rogando que no sea nada malo.

—No quiero dañar el momento.

—¿Y qué se supone que puedas decir que dañe el momento?

—Muchas cosas, Elsa.— respondió demasiado bajito como para darse cuenta de la realida de esa oración.

—¿A si? No lo creo.— agregó pícara, para disimular.— Digo, puedo hablar de cualquier cosa y eso no quita el hecho de que... estamos desnudos, y... anoche fue increíble, amanecimos juntos y quiero que se repita.

—¿Quien es Hans?

Elsa parpadeó múltiples veces dejando que las palabras del pelirrojo la golpearan bruscamente, cuando por primera vez de él salía ese nombre que tantos recuerdos le traía en segundos. Su respiración se entrecortó y abrió su boca levemente tratando de comprender el momento, la pregunta y el rostro de James que cambió igual cuando pronunció aquello. Quien chasqueó la lengua e hizo una mueca graciosa.

—Ves, te dije que no quería dañar el momento.— susurró luego, ahora examinando a la rubia quien no emitía sonido alguno. Él rápido entendió, abrazándola con delicadeza y susurrándole muy cerca del oído.— No tienes que decirme, en serio no, es estúpido de mi parte preguntarte quien es esa persona. Es decir, no nos... conocemos lo suficiente...— aquello salió con lentitud, como si estuviera realizando en su cabeza ese detalle minúsculo, después de compartir tanto en tan poco con ella. La chica simplemente no decía nada.— Y eso es exáctamente lo que quiero hacer... quiero conocerte, Elsa.

Esas palabras hundieron su pecho, con el tácto y la suavidad de sus susurros en la mañana y sus brazos rodeándola, oliendo su aroma característico y dejando que el terremoto de su cabeza se tranquilizara. Lo menos que quería la antigua reina ahora en este momento era hablar de Hans. De su dolor constante y de los recuerdos que él le causaba, mucho menos de todo lo que implica decir la mínima verdad de todo eso. SI hablaba de Hans, hablaría de alguien que vivió hace cientos de años, junto con ella, junto con el hielo, sus poderes, su inmortalidad y su identidad. Ya no sería una Elsa cualquiera de este siglo, sino la reina de hielo. El rostro de James era relajado, esperaba alguna reacción de la chica que tenía tan cerca, con paciencia y cariño, arrepintiéndose de mencionar el nombre que ella mencionó noches atrás.

De pronto, la rubia se apartó un poco de él, quedando de espaldas a James y frunciendo su boca, pensando en qué era lo más adecuado qué decir. No quería mentir, pero no era una opción. Pero analizando mejor todo el panorama, él preguntaba por curiosidad, no por algo peor o sospechoso. Ella todavía no encontraba respuestas de lo que había pasado en la casa de sus padres, aunque tuvo tiempo demás para poder asimilar ese momento, nada le llegaba a la mente. Tal vez su misma esencia le traía los recuerdos a la imagen de Hans, pero así como no tenía respuesta y quería solucionar las dudas, debía dejarlo en el aire y continuar con su rumbo. Hacer como si nada pasó, olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante, como había hecho anteriormente tantas veces. Por eso respiró hondo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que acontinuación iba a decir. Una locura.

—Era mi ex pareja.— pero la mentira era su único escape. Retorcida, increíble y asquerosa mentira. Elsa repasó esa oración en su mente, tratanto de no imaginar nada de lo que significaba eso, torciendo su boca cuando su cabeza la traicionaba. Que Hans fuera su pareja del pasado era repugnante, odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Un odio interminable que se incrustó en su corazón junto con la magia de su hielo.

James por otro lado miró su blanca espalda, que dibujaba una silueta curveada y encontrando algunos lunares esparcidos en su piel, queriendo besarlos. Pero sus palabras fueron más importantes que su deseo impuno de volver a poseerla. Cómo no se lo imaginó, Hans era un novio antiguo. Era muy obvio que no quería hablar de él. Todo su lenguaje corporal lo gritaba, aquel Hans era algo que tal vez ella no estaba muy orgullosa, pero él estaba demasiado curioso por saber quién era ese personaje.

 _''Ay James, si tan solo supieras...''_

—Y... ¿Duraron mucho?— pasaron segundos él y no recibía respuesta alguna.— Lo siento.— agregó cerrando sus puños sintiendo como pierde el control. Elsa suspiró, volteándose, ignorando completamente que se encontraba desnuda y usando eso como su arma, solo para hacerlo callar. Eso hacían las mujeres, ¿cierto? usar su cuerpo para obtener una reacción deseada, y sin duda ella quería algo de silencio en este instante. Su pecho descubierto quedo al aire, dejando que sus senos cayeran con naturalidad al igua que su pelo desordenado y sin importarle mucho la temperatura que golpeaba su piel a pesar de que la calefacción hacía su trabajo, pero era ella la que brindaba el frío en la habitación. James no tenía conocimiento de eso, más bien se encontraba contemplando la inocencia que le quitó horas atrás. Verla así hacía que muy dentro de sí algo se activara, se _encendiera_.

—No.— dijo simplemente la rubia sin planear decir más nada, poniendo una mano en su estómago, aparentando un leve fastidio e indiferencia cuando la verdad estaba aterrada, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y los vellos de su piel se erizaban con el solo pensar que había una pizca de Hans dentro de James. Ese sería el peor de los escenarios, mucho peor que lo ocurrido anterior, más cuando mostraba su feminidad de esa forma tan provocadora intentando dejar atrás ese tema.

El pelirrojo asintió, manteniendo silencio cuando ya estaba muy claro que ella no diría nada al respecto. Decidido a culminar allí y acceder a sus ganas de abrazarla nuevamente, extendió su brazo y de un movimiento rápido la apegó a su cuerpo, susurrando un ''ven aquí'', cerrando sus ojos y buscando su boca con la suya.

—Dijiste que te quedarías conmigo hoy.

Habían pasado unas horas después de que se entregaron al otro una vez más, sintiendo nuevamente cómo sus cuerpos bailan al unísono. Y Elsa estaba más embriagada con la calidez del pelirrojo, cada vez más absorta en el océano de emociones y cada vez más cerca del peligro que representaba la imagen de Hans. Incluso, en los segundos cuando casi estaba alcanzando esa típica ezplosión en su vientre, cuando la química y la biología la inundaron con fuerza del placer que él le causaba, casi podía jurar que se enamoró. La ojiazul lo quería para toda la vida, aunque eso era imposible, podía soñar con que él seguiría dentro de ella siempre.

Pero la burbuja estalló, las palabras se desvanecieron y el tiempo volvió a hacer su trabajo. El sudor seco de su espalda comenzaba a ser molesto y sus labios hinchados de tantos besos compartidos estaban palpitantes. No supo qué hora era, ni cuántas mordidas le propinó al cuello de James, lo único que ella sabía es que tenía que irse; volver a su viejo hogar donde podría pensar con tranquilidad. Él la observaba ofendido, recostando su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta de entrada de su apartamento, semi desnudo. Con un puchero en el rostro y los ojos brillantes, tocando su mano suavemente y suplicándole que se quede.

—Olvidé que tenía algo que hacer.— mintió, con la ropa puesta y el pelo recogido, sus pupilas en el piso y mordiéndose el labio. Claro que quería quedarse más tiempo, y volver a caer en su océano. Pero no podía, estaba tratando lo más que podía en no caer en tentaciones ni buscarse problemas.— Lo siento, James.— dijo apartando su mano y echando algunos pasos atrás.

—Bueno, ¿te veré mañana?

 _No._

Pero eso no salió de su boca.

Al final y al cabo, cumplió su cometido. Solo quería estar con él aunque sea una vez, y obtuvo más que eso, múltiples veces. Que siempre permanecerían en su memoria mientras vida tenga. Ignorando eso, caminó más atrás, dejando que un nudo se formara en su cuello. Pensó irse así, pero sería demasiado cruel hasta para ella.

—No lo creo.— el aire se tensó cuando esa respuesta saió de su boca. Nunca lo miró, en ningún momento, sus mejillas la delatarían y de las comisuras de sus ojos habían destellos que lo harían preocuparse. Allí, en ese hombre, no había rastro de Hans. Si la viera llorar, reaccionaría de la forma más dulce que ella podría tolerar. Y es por eso quedebe irse y alejarse de él, no merecía nada de eso, no merecía abandono ni engaños. Lo único que Elsa sabía ofrecer.

—¿Y pasado?— insistió el pelirrojo con esperanza.

—Tampoco.

—Pero... ¿porqué?— su voz fue una mezcla de confusión y expectativa.

—Te dije que tengo cosas que hacer.— respondió la rubia rápidamente, con su mirada en el suelo todo el tiempo.

—¿Por dos días seguidos?— ella asintió, avergonzada. El ojiverde bajó su vista, para tratar de encontrar qué tanto veía ella en el suelo, tal vez se arrepentía de estar con él, pensó con amargura al mismo tiempo que su boca se secaba. Su mente hizo clic.— Estas con él, ¿verdad?—Elsa buscó su rostro instantáneamente, abriendo sus ojos dándose cuenta del brinco a conclusiones que hizo él. En su cabeza no cabía algo así, la vaga idea de entender la imaginación de James era complicada, pero realista. Más vale sacar esa conclusión que ninguna de las verdaderas razones por la cual tenía que desaparecer de su vida. Todo era un maldito enrrollo.— No tenías que mentir, soy suficientemente maduro para entender que sólo me querías para un rato.

—James, no...

—Hasta luego, Elsa.— le interrumpió, poniendo su mano en la puerta.—Feliz navidad .— y le cerró de un portazo.

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Aquí está! n.n debo agradecer muchísimo por las lindas niñas que me leen y comentan, son lo mejor del mundo. 3 Tengo varias cositas planeadas para este nuevo año (ejemnuevashistoriasejem) y ¡ya casi vamos por la mitad de esta! Una pregunta, ¿Si la historia fuer aal revés y Hans fuese el inmortal, qué nombre le pondrían a Elsa? Yo, solo para hacerle la maldad, le pondría Annie. :D ¡Gracias por toso y felices fiestas!


	19. 18

**Capítulo 18.**

 _''¿Quién fuiste tú antes de que te rompieran el corazón...?''_

Para Elsa el significado de fin de año era muy especial. El culminar un periodo de tiempo de doce meses llenos de memorias, recuerdos buenos, recuerdos malos... era emocionante y a la vez triste. Para ella, doce meses no era más que el pasar del viento entre sus cabellos, era un pestañeo fugaz y un suspiro en el aire. Le emocionaba porque podría comenzar un año con nuevos planes y aunque era lo mismo todos los años, se sentía como una nueva página de un libro. El mismo movimiento en su pelo, el mismo abrir y cerrar de ojos y los mismos anhelos evaporándose en la nada. Disfrutaría la nieve, las sonrisas de las personas y la última puesta de sol de ese año. Pero algo era diferente esta vez. No había emoción ni felicidad alguna, pueda ser que nunca la hubo y solo se engañaba a sí misma para tratar de tapar todos sus problemas. Tal vez James la odiaba y aunque eso parecía un buen chance para dejarlo... no quería hacerlo. Por más que lo intentase. Y dios, lo extrañaba demasiado.

 _¿Cuándo ella se había enamorado de James?_ La peli blanco sacudió su cabeza ante esa ridícula idea, como si fuera un cliché mal escrito, se sentía estúpida de tan solo pensar que había caído tan bajo como para enamorarse de la imagen idéntica de Hans. Pensar que se enamoró de ese rostro infernal, esa sonrisa de demonio; era algo en sus ojos, algo que la asustaba cada vez que los miraba detenidamente. Algo que la transportaba a Arendelle y al hielo escondido en lo más profundo de sí misma. Eran demasiados sentimientos subjetivos mezclados entre sí. Había pasado solo una semana y ella misma se sorpendía tocando su fría piel con memorias del pelirrojo. Una sola semana y ya estaba enloqueciendo. Las lágrimas eran escasas, Elsa sabía que para detener su sufrimiento solo debía caminar varias calles y susurrar unas disculpas, y él estaría de nuevo besando sus manos con esa pasión tan característica suya.

Era treinta y uno de diciembre, exáctamente las cuatro cuarenta de la tarde, y la antigua reina se sentía más perdida que nunca. Mordió su pulgar, viendo como las ramas de los árboles estaban petrificados por la baja temperatura, las personas en la calle eran poquitas, algunas trabajando en las tiendas y restaurantes, otras comprando artículos para la celebración de año nuevo; ella también estaba añadida a ese grupo de gente. Compraría cosas para estar preparada cuando den las doce en punto. Con un suéter de lana demasiado grande para ella y un desordenado moño en la cima de su cabeza revuelta, Elsa entró a un pequeño supermercado a unas cuadras de su casa. Su postura desganada y sus ojos melancólicos no daban muy buena impresión ni dejaba relucir el espíritu navideño adecuado. Más bien, estaba sumamente cansada de toda su existencia. Cargaba con una bolsa de tela con dibujos animados de los años ochenta, cuando la encontró en una feria de antiguedades en Italia y pagó algunas monedas por ella, todavía mantenían los colores y el olor a antiguo, los dibujos animados no los conocía, pero al parecen fueron muy populares en aquellos tiempos. Dentro solo tenía las llaves de su vivienda, un poco de dinero y las vagas esperanzas de volver a ver a James.

Tenía muy claro lo que iba a comprar esa tarde, y cuando vio el producto al final del pasillo se apresuró a tomarlo y... con uno no se conformaría, así que tomo otro junto con un paquete de bastoncitos navideños. Justo cuando se iba a girar para pagar sus cosas, la ojiazul se encontró cara a cara con una persona... observándola fijamente.

Elsa no supo reaccionar correctamente y perdió el equilibrio un poco pero sin caer ni mucho menos, solo se espantó debido a que lo menos que esperaba es que esa persona estuviera a su frente, mirándola inexpresiva y con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer tenía mucho tiempo solo viéndola. Rápidamente la chica retomó su camino para alejarse de esa persona y hacer de cuentas que no pasó nada, como siempre.

—¡Lisa!— pero eso la paró en seco. La rubia endureció sus labios y se quedó mirando al vacío al escuchar aquello.— Es decir, Elsa.— El rostro maquillado de esa señora se veía preocupado, sus fracciones finas levemente estaban marcadas por el caminar de los años y su pelo, impecable como siempre, estaba recogido en una trenza que caía en su espalda. Vestía adecuado al invierno esta vez, con una chaqueta de color crema y guantes al parecer tejidos por ella misma. La madre de James siempre lucía fenomenal incluso haciendo las compras. En sus manos llevaba una canasta con manzanas, uvas, pan recién horneado y aceite de oliva.

—¿Cómo está señora?— musitó suavemente mientras que intentaba establecer un contacto visual con ella, buscando palabras adecuadas para iniciar una pequeña conversación demasiado incómoda y que en cualquier momento el tema de James se tocaría.— Es un... gusto, volver a verla.

La dama simplemente sonrió.

Elsa se mordió el labio cuando los ojos marrones de la madre de James se posaron en las cosas que ella estaba a punto de comprar, sintiéndose avergonzada, si antes le caía mal ahora tal vez la repulsaría. Sería el colmo a estas alturas de juego.

—Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.— respondió acomodándose las gafas rosas.— Justo ahora estoy terminando de hacer las comprar para la cena de esta noche. Es informal a diferencia de la última... ¿Te gustó verdad?— preguntó interesada, con un poco de dulzura en la voz. Algo demasiado extraño para la chica, pero ignoró eso y asintió.— Annie de verdad se esforzó aunque no le salió muy bien.— hizo una corta pausa riendo.— ¿Y bien? ¿Te veré hoy con Jimmy?— Elsa estaba demasiado en el aire para preparase y recibir esa pregunta, que le tomó por sorpresa increíblemente, aunque en el fondo sabía que vendría. ¿Acaso estaba la madre de James preguntándole si iban a asistir juntos de nuevo a festejar, esta vez el fin de año? Demasiado inusual para poder digerirlo. Se aclaró la garganta y parpadeó buscando las palabras correctas para responder aquello. Pero más tiempo pasaba, más la madre del pelirrojo bajaba las comisuras de sus labios que formaban una sonrisa, para poner una expresión seria, comprendiendo la situación. Luego pasó algo que la rubia nunca vio venir.— Escucha, Elsa. Nadie conoce a James como yo, ni siquiera su padre, y sonaré como una de esas mamás sobreprotectoras que no le dan un respiro a sus hijos pero... el pobre quedó devastado con lo de Marigold. Si lo hubieras visto podrías tal vez entender un poco y saber porqué actué de esa forma cuando los ví.— Respiró profundo mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla.— Es que, querida, no pensé que él tuviera las agallas de estar con otra persona tan pronto. Es natural que dude de tí y piense que al igual que ella, le harás daño a Jimmy. Solo intento cuidarlo. Él... él es demasiado frágil. Seguro has notado eso ya.— Elsa, con los ojos tristes y un pequeño nudo en su garganta formándose, asintió a todo lo que ella decía. Era natura que una madre se preocupe así por sus hijos, eso explicaba su comportamiento aversivo hacia ella.— Lo que quiero decir es, que así como lo conozco, también confió en él. Y si te dió la oportunidad a tí...— esta vez, aquella señora extendió su mano para ahora tocar con sus dedos la mejilla de la rubia, quien se derritió con ese gesto.— Yo también lo haré.

Y con la mejor sonrisa que podía ofrecer, aquella señora terminó su discurso.

Elsa sintió emociones muy fuertes en ese momento. La dulzura, las palabras, la mirada tierna que hace cuando mencionaba a James por su cariñoso diminutivo; todo eso le recordó a su propia madre, aquella que tuvo hace tantos años atrás y la cual no le quedaba más nada que recuerdos borrosos de las mismas acciones que notó en la madre del pelirrojo. Todo eso la puso aún más melancólica. Quería tanto poder decirle sus sentimientos hacia su hijo (sentimientos que ni ella misma entendía) pero eran erróneos e impulsivos, la situación entre ellos era caótica, extraña y no quería que ella se enterara. Tenía que responder negativamente sin opción alguna, no mentiría ni mucho menos luego de que ella le hablara con tanta honestidad, y la manera en que esa señora le abrió su corazón era simplemente cálido.

Se sentía como si estuviera en casa. Pero eso era solo una falsa fantasía.

—Gracias por todo eso... pero me temo que...

—No me lo digas.— le interrumpió ella al instante, creyendo entenderlo todo.— Y yo que pensaba que esas dos botellas de vino era para llevármelas de regalo.— bromeó dirigiéndose al alcohol que Elsa cargaba consigo.— ¿Pelearon?— preguntó luego de algunos segundos.

—Un poco.— susurró.

—¿Y no te ha buscado?

Elsa negó con la cabeza.

—Es mucho más complicado que eso, señora...

—Me llamo Jane, querida.— le informó suavemente.— Y no lo es, las peleas son pasajeras y se resuelven al momento de querer hacerlo. No veo el porqué no puedes venir a cenar.

—Sí, tiene razón.— musitó.— Pero pues, verá, nosotros...

—No no, no quiero saber.— le interrumpió por segunda vez, haciendo un ademán con su mano.— Si él no te trae a casa, yo lo haré. Yo te invito Lisa.

—Elsa.

—Ven esta noche a las siete en punto, así me ayudarás a terminar la cena.— le informó con mucha convicción mientras que le quitaba las botellas de vino de la mano.— Yo pagaré ésto, gracias.— dijo ahora colocando el licor en la canasta.

Dejando a la rubia muy desconcertada.

* * *

Elsa acomodó un mechón de su pelo mientras divisaba su pálido reflejo frente al espejo, mirando cuidadosamente cada detalle de su figura, todo estaba en orden, aparentemente. Si por todo nos referimos a su atuendo y no a sus emociones, las cuáles no necesitamos de esfuerzo para hacerlo entender. Esta vez procedió a usar un vestido de cuadros escoceses color verde oscuro, que le cubría hasta por la mitad de sus muslos, junto con unas medias negras y un abrigo del mismo color. Hizo un ademán con sus manos para recoger su cabello y comenzar a tejer una trenza, pero paró la acción a mitad de camino. Recordó las palabras del pelirrojo unas noches atrás cuando le taladraba su menudo cuerpo con sus ojos y las ganas de tenerla le sobraban, palabras sobre gustarle más su pelo suelto, y así se lo dejó, sin saber qué quería obtener con eso. Y con sus labios pintados de un violeta pasa avivar su desteñido rostro, salió de su apartamento con las esperanzas al fondo de su garganta.

Con la hora en su cabeza, planificando llegar al tiempo justo y miles de posibles escenarios de cómo terminaría la noche, cómo sería la reacción de James al verla allí en la casa de su madre, qué cosas le diría y qué le respondería; aquella ojiazul atravesaba las calles de Lucerna sin mucho ánimo de disfrutar el camino ni el frío que comenzaba a avisar la temperatura de fin de año. La leve brisa golpeaba sus mejillas y el resonar de sus tacones de aguja oscuros hacía eco en sus orejas. Llegó a la entrada de la casa de Jane, mirando las macetas de colores vacías y un tapete de bienvenida en la entrada, avanzó un poco más y con su dedo índice toco el timbre. No pasaron cinco segundos cuando la puerta se abrió. Elsa tuvo que pestañear seguidas veces para poder darse cuenta de que se trataba del padre de James y no de él mismo, sonriendo a puras fuerzas recomponiendo su aliento con el solo pensar de que era su hijo.

—¡Pero miren quién es!— luego de algunos saludos y abrazos afectuosos, Elsa se sintió como en su propia casa.

Tanto que casi olvidaba el episodio pasado en ese mismo hogar.

—Vaya, justo a la misma hora que te dije, me sorprendes Lisa.— ahora fue Jane la que habló. Con una dulce sonrisa y sosteniendo una cuchara con la que preparaba una ensalada al parecer de vegetales. La aludida se acercó para dejar un beso en la mejilla de la señora, quien le sonreía cálidamente mientras le acomodaba el pelo detrás de la oreja a la rubia, como si se tratara de su propia hija. En el fondo se sentía como eso y Elsa no podía sentirse más bien recibida que nunca. Esa casa tenía el mismo ambiente como lo recordaba. Como si fuera una dulcería con la temática navideña. La mesa estaba casi lista y como ella bien mencionó anteriormente, no sería una cena tan especial como la última; solo habían tres platos servidos, todos tapados para conservar los alimentos y ella no supo qué contenían, tampoco tenía mucha hambre.— Mira lo linda que estás, lástima que tendrás quehaceres, justo te estaba esperando.— dijo con un tono de gracia, haciendo reír a la aludida. De fondo estaba el mismo Sinatra y el abuelo ya se acomodó en un sillón de la sala esperando cenar. Annie no se veía por ningún lado, dejando solos a una Elsa muy nerviosa como para entablar una conversación con Jane. Y su marido también desapareció.

Rápidamente la pusieron a colocar los platos en la mesa, eran exactamente seis con sus respectivos cubiertos, tenedores y copas. Había una pequeña sillita para el joven Phillip, y con él son siete puestos en dicha mesa. Jane, quien tenia puesto un hermoso vestido violeta y un labial rosa pálido en los labios, hablaba animadamente de todo lo que había preparado.

—...Pero por supuesto, a Jimmy no le gusta comer berenjenas, así que no probará el pastelón. Espero que a tí si te guste, Lisa.— y finalizaba repitiendo el mismo nombre erróneo sin remedio.

—Jane, creo que has olvidado algo...— la conversación fue interrumpida por el abuelo, quien sonreía dulcemente cuando a duras penas observó la hora.

—¡Rayos, la medicina!— de pronto, la aludida rápidamente fue a buscar un pequeño pote de plástico que contenía una cantidad de píldoras recetadas por un doctor.— Lisa, ¿podrías buscar un vaso de agua? Gracias.— Elsa obedeció.— Asegúrate que se la tome, en lo que saco el pavo del horno.

La rubia tomó dicho pote en su mano, acercándose al señor que la esperaba con pasiencia. Ella le pasó dos pastillas diminutas y de color blanco.

—Aquí tiene, señor...

—Muchas gracias, señorita.— aquel hombre de edad avanzada procedió a tomar sus respectivas pastillas con cierta dificultasd. Puesto qu tosió un par de veces, pero nada urgente que no se solucione con unos tragos de agua. Ahora tratando de enfocar la vista en la joven, como no traía sus gafas puestas, esto era un trabajo difícil.— ¿Así que James y usted están juntos?— preguntó con curiosidad mientras que buscaba en el bolsillo de su camisa las dichas gafas.— ¿Cuál es su nombre? Disculpe que pregunte de nuevo, como verá, ya mi memoria no funciona igual.— comentó divertido.

—No se preocupe.— acotó suavemente, tomando de nuevo el vaso ahora vacío en sus manos, sonriendo y notando que al igual que James y su padre, el abuelo conservaba una similitud entre ellos. Como si era característico los ojos verdes y las pecas, que con el paso de los años, estaban casi desvanecidas en el rostro de aquel señor.— Me llamo...

—Es que... ahora mirándola bien...— interrumpió cuando ya tenía las gafas puestas, Elsa sintió un soplo en el pecho.— Me pareces conocida, ¿cómo decía que se llamaba?

Pasaron dos segundos para que ella reaccionara, su corazón se heló y tensó la mandíbula.— Lisa.— respondió.— Me llamo Lisa. Y creo que se confunde de persona.— y sus palabras fueron así o más frías que el invierno. Jane por suerte no escuchó nada.

—Ah... disculpe entonces.— y ella como si un alacrán la picase se adentró a la cocina con una mano en la frente, sumamente preocupada. Lo que no se dio cuenta fue de que aquel señor se puso una mano en la barbilla y volteó su mirada a la rubia, arrugando su entrecejo... confundido.

—¿Annie no viene?— preguntó ahora la aludida mientras que volvía a ayudar a la madre de James.

—Claro que sí, pero tiene que esperar a que el papá del niño vaya a recogerlo.— respondió llevando la ensalada a la dicha mesa, haciendo sonar sus tacones negros sobre el piso de madera.— Verás, tienen una especie de acuerdo de que la noche buena Phillip se queda con nosotros y los fin de año con la familia de su padre, a mi parecer es absurdo, pero quién opina en las cosas entre ellos...— explicó refiriéndose a los padres de su nieto. Elsa no dijo más nada y solo se dirigió a la cocina para lavar el vaso donde el abuelo tomó agua y finalizar de organizar todo. En eso, justamente se escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse, haciendo que la rubia se tensara, paralizándose en la cocina al verlo entrar.

Con un aire despreocupado, con el pelo desordenado y una leve barba de algunos días, los ojos cansados y una sonrisa chueca, James se hizo presente en la casa saludando a todas las personas allí encontradas menos a ella. En las manos tenia un regalo envuelto en papel decorativo de navidad y con un moño rojo, alegando que era para su sobrino.

—Hola a todos.— y esa voz hizo eco en los tímpanos de Elsa, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera. James sin embargo, no se percató de su presencia, solo se dirigió hacia su abuelo y lo saludó con abrazo, hizo lo mismo con su madre quien no pudo evitar la alegría al mirarlo.— No sé cuál era tu afán para que viniera a las siete, si sabes que siempre vengo más temprano, pero eres así de caprichosa madre.— los ojos de Jane se posaron en su primerizo, observándolo cuidadosamente y notando su estado melancólico, sus pupilas estaban apagadas, y aunque llevaba una vestimenta impecable, que consistía en un pantalón azul marino de tela junto con un suéter grisáceo; aún así se notaba que no traía muy buen humor. Elsa se preguntó si se debe a ella.

—Así me amas, cariño.— el abrazo entre ellos finalizó, el susodicho sonrió y se adentró a la cocina cabizbajo, tomó una manzana dándole un mordisco rápidamente, justo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se fijaron en ella. Hubo una corriente eléctrica que nació en su espina dorsal y culminó en los dedos de sus manos, el verde de James se veía oscuro e indiferente, le lanzaba la mirada más fría que nunca, en ese momento ella recordó a Hans. Elsa se volvió pequeñita, el hielo se amortiguaba y la temperatura de esa casa bajaba, culpa de la reina. Jane notando todo esto, se alejó dejándolos solos en ese espacio. Claro, era su plan desde el inicio, el pelirrojo captó sus intensiones al instante.

Solo había pasado unos cuántos días y para ella volver a verlo se sintió tan fuerte como un soplo en su pecho. Él enmudeció, había una tensión que rápidamente invadió el aire pacífico, volviéndose tan cortante como todos los cuchillos de la despensa. James lentamente retomó el movimiento de su mandíbula al masticar la manzana que sostenía con una mano, mirando al piso para cortar el contacto visual y alzando las cejas, aspirando oxígeno profundamente descubriendo las acciones de su madre. Notablemente asqueado, el enojo estaba disperso por todo su rostro. A veces era demasiado entremetida en sus asuntos. Casi indignado por ello, hizo media vuelta y cuando iba a caminar lejos de ella...

—Espera, James...— la voz de Elsa fue expectante, tan suave como la expresión de su rostro, toda fingida por supuesto, porque estaba aterrada. Su pecho subía y bajada y de pronto no encontraba palabras adecuadas. El aludido no se volteó, se rehusaba a siquiera mirarla, mucho menos escucharla.

—Elsa, en serio no estoy de humor ahora, por favor...

—Solo quiero que me escuches.— insistió una vez más.

—No tienes nada qué decir.— esta vez si la encaró, acercándose a ella peligrosamente, dejando a relucir la diferencia de alturas y haciendo que Elsa se sienta intimidada, quien arrugó su entrecejo.— Es más, no tienes derecho de estar aquí siquiera.

—Pero...

—Yo la invite, Jimmy.— ambos escucharon aquello y voltearon a ver la dueña de esa voz, quien se hizo presente en la cocina con un semblante serio y preocupado. Miró a su hijo fijamente, con esa expresión reprobatoria que se notaba que le lanzaba desde hace años. El aludido puso los ojos en blanco.— Y eso le da el derecho de venir aquí. Gustes o no. Y también tiene derecho a que la escuches aunque sea un minuto.— Jane ahora dirigió su vista a la rubia, quien apretaba sus manos fuertemente un vaso, que de milagro no había congelado aún.

—Madre, disculpa, pero nada de esto te incumbe.— le respondió con suavidad poniéndose dos dedos en la sienes, cerrando sus ojos.

—Tienes razón, aún así solo te pido que le des chance para hablar.

 _Por mucho que tenía ella por hablar,_ pensó el pelirrojo sarcásticamente.

—No entiendes, no hay nada que decir ya.— dijo ahora mirándola nuevamente, casi pesándole aquello.— Ya no tenemos nada que hablar Elsa. Lo entiendo todo, al principio siempre ponías distancia y yo solo estuve insistiendo. Y no me malinterpretes, no estoy enojado, solo...— dudó en seguir.— Hubiera querido que me lo dijeras.

Algo muy dentro de Elsa se partió cuando escuchó eso. Como si se tratara de sus poderes y su inmortalidad que de una situación absurda y ridícula que tuvo que inventar. Las cosas no se encaminaban bien, ella tenía que actuar rápido.

—Sí, todo lo que dices es cierto.— susurró mirando la copa aun en sus manos, ahora notando que comenzaba a enfriarse más de la cuenta, viendo eso la dejó encima de la mesa, dándole gracias al cielo que no había pasado nada y nadie notó eso. Subió su vista, tratando de encontrar la luz para solucionar este problema. Cuando era claro que el problema no era nada en comparación con toda la verdad que oculta. El problema es que se había _encariñado_ con James... por no decir enamorada de él. Elsa se rehusaba a admitirlo. Pero sus impulsos de estar cerca de ese hombre eran casi inhumanos, era un imán con todo su ser. Con sus pupilas clavadas con las del pelirrojo, prendido en impotencia por caer tan bajo por una mujer de _nuevo_. Parecía que James esperaba que dijera algo. Lo que fuera.— Recuerdas...— Elsa cayó repentinamente, insegura.— ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si quería escuchar tu más profundo secreto?

El aludido puso la mente en blanco.— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?— preguntó impaciente.

—James, q-quiero... contarte mi más profundo secreto.

Y con eso, sintió que el tiempo paró y Elsa tomó una decisión que cambiaría todo desde ahora.

* * *

—¿Y bien? Un minuto es lo que quieres, cierto.— la ultima noche del año caía densa, como si la luna misma supiera que no había otro día del 2015, un año lleno de tristeza y soledad para la rubia; pero todo cambió un noviembre cuando descubrió a cierto pelirrojo idéntico a Hans. Y se convirtió en su perdición. Elsa respiraba entrecortadamente mientras que jugaba con sus uñas nerviosa, y se le notaba hasta por encima de la ropa. Ambos se apartaron de todos, incluso de Annie, quien había llegado unos minutos atrás con su pequeño hijo. Ella ni siquiera tuvo ganas de conocerlo, pues estaba muy absorta en arreglar las palabras y confeccionar las cosas que diría. Y James estaba más que interesado en saber, aunque lo oculte con su rostro cansado y levemente molesto.— Tienes un minuto, Elsa.

Ambos se adentraron a una de las habitaciones de la casa, una con paredes azules y pósters de películas viejas de ciencia ficción y horror; con un estante lleno de libros y cidis de bandas ochenteras. La habitación antigua de James aun conservaba su olor original. A viejo y masculino, a adolescente y hormonas. Había vivido allí veinticuatro años de su vida, pero desde hace dos tomó la decisión de mudarse por su cuenta, aunque el plan era vivir con su antigua novia; ella lo dejó con las llaves del nuevo piso en las manos. Pero eso era otra historia, Elsa se encontraba sin sitio, sus ojso viajaban de un lugar a otro, tratando de absorber tanta información sobre el cuarto de James como pudo. Aprendiendo más de él con las cosas que veía; como la mochila de la escuela que había tirado a una esquina, abierta y con los libros de la universidad aún en el suelo. Intacta desde su último día de clases. Había por igual una colección de fotos en la pared, de perros y playas, de sonrisas de chicas adolescentes y ojos brillantes consumidos por alcohol.

—No... no hay necesidad de ser tan rudo, James.— comentó la rubia, como doliéndole la dureza de sus palabras, como si fuera de nuevo Hans.— Tu no eres así.— se dijo más para ella que para él mismo.

—¿Cuál es tu secreto Elsa? ¿Qué más me estás ocultando?— cuestionó con frialdad. Estaba parado frente a ella de brazos cruzados y con los ojos entrecerrados, su mandíbula estaba apretada, no tenía mucha pasiencia en ese momento. Pero a la misma y extraña vez, solo quería besarla y abrazarla, esta semana había sido duro para él. La extrañaba muchísimo, y todas las noches dormía abrazando la almohada que ella ocupó aquella noche, guardando su aroma a invierno. Fugazmente se le pasó por la cabeza hacerle el amor en ese mismo cuarto, olvidándose de todo y todos. Reprimió esos pensamientos.

—Es... a-algo que nunca le he contado a nadie... pero ya necesitas saberlo.— pasaron unos minutos en los que solo se cuestionó muy a fondo si quería continuar con ésto. SI estaba dispuesta a sumir las consecuencias y a aguantar su mirada de juicio y las miles de preguntas que traería eso. Sin hablar de lo absurdo que sería contarle a una persona como él de la... condición de ella.— Tú me importas demasiado como para dejar que estas mentiras nos distancien...

Elsa respiró profundo, cerrando sus ojos y poniendo la mente en paz, relajándose y descongelando en hielo de su alma, como había aprendido a hacer desde muy niña.

—¿Mentiras?— el pelirrojo se alarmó, cambiando su actitud por una más débil, casi temiendo por lo próximo que ella diría. Arrugó su entrecejo, preocupado.— ¿Cuáles mentiras?— preguntó ahora con mucho interés.— ¿Me has mentido Elsa?

 _''Miles de veces...''_

—Un poco.

—¿P-por qué?

—Hay cosas de mí que no sabes.— la rubia ahora se paró de la cama, acercándose a él con cierto cuidado, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.— Pero... c-creo que ya es hora de que sepas...

—¿Saber qué?

—James... yo...

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Ooooohohohohohoh, ¿¡Pero qué tenemos aquí?! Capítulo súper largo lleno de cosillas. e.e

Quería agradecer MUCHÍSIMO todos lo comentarios, que no he podido responder, lo siento mucho u.u este fin de año y todos estos días de vaga me han dejado desubicada y sin sitio. Leo todos y cada uno de ellos con el corazón y ustedes nenas preciosas son el impulso a seguir. Hasta pronto. :D Otra cosita, ¡FELIZ NUEVO AÑO! espero que la hayan pasado bien y que tengan mucha bendiciones y cositas buenas este 2018 yay, de mi parte habra MUCHO HELSA TuT


	20. 19

**Capítulo 19.**

 _"Al final solo te arrepientes de las oportunidades que no tomas"_

—James... yo...— Elsa cerró fuertemente sus ojos, a punto de dejar que las palabras salgan de su boca.— Yo soy im...

Pero antes de poder continuar, se oyó un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta. Y justo cuando el pelirrojo la abrió...

—James, ven rápido.— Jane se veía asustada y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.— Es el abuelo.

* * *

Se supone que el último día del año lo pasas en familia, celebrando todo el tiempo transcurrido juntos y deseándose buenos deseos, con sonrisas, abrazos y cálidas palabras de amor. Para la familia de James esto no ocurrió así. Algo mucho peor pasó; algo que cambió la noche inesperadamente de alegre a triste.

Elsa se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos de una sala de espera de un hospital. Era demasiado incómodo como para poder relajarte aunque más quisieras, y debido a los nervios y la tristeza eso era una tarea demasiado difícil de conseguir. Había un gran reloj con manecillas color rojo colgado en la pared que indicaban las dos y media de la mañana del primero de enero del 2016. Y por muchos primeros días del año que ella ha tenido, ninguno los había pasado en un lugar como ese. A su lado estaba la hermana de James, Annie. Con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de la rubia, al parecer dormida. Eso o simplemente con sus ojos cerrados y su mente dando vueltas en pánico. Nisiquiera la había saludado aquella noche, solo cruzaron sus miradas y la pobre chica se lanzó en llantos a ella, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida y buscaba comfort. A la antigua reina no le importó eso para nada, es más, quería brindar todo el soporte y apoyo que pudiera en un momento como este.

Todo pasó muy rápido. En un momento estaba dispuesta a contarle toda la verdad al pelirrojo, en otro estaba marcando desesperada a emergencias por teléfono. Cinco minutos más tarde estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto de los padres de James dirigiéndose a un hospital, con el sonido de una ambulancia taladrando sus tímpanos. No sabía qué le había pasado al abuelo, pero las imágenes en su cabeza de aquel señor tumbado en el suelo sin signos vitales era demasiado fuerte para poder asimilarlo. Dieron las doce de la noche, y la sala de espera en aquel centro médico no tenía nada de alegre para celebrar el nuevo año.

Elsa abrazó más a Annie, tocando con su mano su cabeza, acariciando su pelo castaño oscuro, que era la única diferencia que tenía con su hermana. Después era todo igual, hasta la forma en que sus ojos se apagaban cuando estaba deprimida.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó la rubia cuando la hermana de James se removió un poco, suspirando.

—Sí, gracias.

y allí acabó la única conversación que se escuchó en esa sala de espera.

Elsa también acabó por cerrar sus ojos, sin sueño. Solo dejando que su mente se aclare y poder asimilar lo que ocurría. Solo había visto a ese señor por dos ocasiones y lo sentía muy profundamente; no tal vez por temor de perderlo, sino por el dolor que le causaba esa pérdida a James. Cosas así le habían pasado muy a menudo en su larga vida, pero eso era algo de lo que ya estaba muy acostumbrada... además, ella prefiere huír antes que estar presente en los fallecimientos y que esas personas siguieran en su recuerdo vivas que muertas. Era más placentero recordar a alguien con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes que tumbado en un ataud.

El pequeño Phillip también se encontraba allí, dormido plácidamente en los brazos de su madre. La rubia por fin tuvo el privilegio de conocer al sobrino de James, aunque en circunstancias poco deseadas. El niño, viendo lo que ocurría en la casa, se aterró bastante y corrió a donde Annie buscando protección. Era normal que en su edad no entendiera lo que ocurría. Ahora solo descansaba ajeno de todo el dolor que la familia sentía. Era muy parecido a ella, con el pelo así de oscuro, revuelto y un poco largo y los ojos brillantes, de color café y con diminutas pecas esparcidas pero solo en su naricita. Era un niño precioso, contaba con solo cinco años, lo que hacía que Annie fuera una chica muy joven para ser madre.

Los demás; James y sus padres, no se encontraban en la sala. Estaban esperando respuestas del doctor que atendía al abuelo. Con la vaga esperanza de que todo salga bien, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, más ansiosos se ponían.

—Annie...— de pronto, la voz del pelirrojo hizo que ambas abrieran los ojos fugazmente. Era James, la aludida asintió, esperando.— Todo está bien, puedes ir a verlo.— ella no dijo nada, solo le pasó el niño a su hermano y fue corriendo a donde se encontraba la habitación del abuelo. Dejándolos solos en aquella sala de espera. James se veía cansado, sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas llenas de miedo que derramó por horas y sus mejillas estaban blanquecinas del frío de aquella trágica madrugada. Abrazó a su sobrino aún dormido y se sentó al lado de Elsa, sin verla en ningún momento. Ella no supo muy bien qué decir o hacer, así que solo extendió su mano tímida y le acarició la espalda al pelirrojo. Quien de pronto, con este contacto, la miró fijamente y logró conseguir fuerzas para sonreír. Dejando que algunas lágrimas más corrieran por su rostro, viéndose vulnerable y asustado.

La rubia lo abrazó delicadamente, tratando de no interrumpir la siesta del pequeño Phillip.

—Verás que todo estará bien...— le susurró suavemente besando su frente. Él asintió. Momentos como ese hacen que dos personas olviden sus diferencias y se unan más. Elsa olvidó por completo lo que iba a pasar en la habitación del pelirrojo y él olvidó la causa de porqué estaba tan enojado con ella. Solo necesitaba su compañía, saber que ella lo apoyaba en situaciones difíciles y cruciales en donde no sabe qué depara el futuro. Muy a fondo, él estaba consciente de que a su abuelo no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, pero es muy sencillo tener una idea de lo que pasará a verlo llegar. Temía por lo que fuera a ocurrir, temía por la ausencia y por el dolor que provocaría la falta de ese señor en su vida. Los recuerdos tristes que dejaría y las lágrimas que iba a llorar eran incontables.

—Eso espero.— musitó con debilidad, y el niño abrió sus ojitos algo molesto.

—Me despertaron.— se quejó ahora restregando su puñito en uno de sus ojos. Elsa sonrió.

—Ups, perdona, ratoncito.— bromeó el pelirrojo tratando de fingir una sonrisa con toda su alma, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño y acomodándolo para que vuelva a dormirse, y no pasó mucho para que eso ocurra. Todos estaban cansados, hasta él.

—¿Ratoncito?— preguntó Elsa tratando de animar el ambiente.

—¿No es lo que parece?— y las débiles risas de ambos se escucharon. La rubia teme por preguntar qué le había pasado al abuelo, no quería que James hablara de algo que tal ve no quería hablar, así que esperó pasientemente a que él se sintiera lo más cómodo y tranquilo posible. Aunque estaban en un hospital, cuando algo terrible había pasado esa noche. Se preguntó a sí misma si había sido cosa del destino el no contarle la verdad a James. Pero era demasiado absurdo como para aceptar eso. Ahora ella estaba un poco indecisa de contarle. Pasaron algunos minutos en lo que solo estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, mirando al suelo, esperando por algo... cualquier cosa. Ella se preguntó qué pasaba por la cabeza de él, cuando suspiró profundamente y volvió a mirarla.— Elsa, lamento mucho que tengas que venir aquí y pasar así el nuevo año.

—Descuida, esas cosas son imprevistas.— respondió con dulzura.— Solo ha sido un pequeño susto, estará bien.

—Sí, lo estará. O eso fue lo que dijo el médico.— comentó con un gesto inconforme torciendo su boca. Hablaban demasiado bajito, procurando no despertar al niño nuevamente.

—Confiemos que sea así.— la rubia buscó la mano de James, notando que se encontraba muy fría y la apretó con la suya. Tal vez las de ellas estaban igual de frías, pero al menos podía intentar calentarlas, aunque eso fuera imposible, de ella no salía más nada que un frío intenso. Pero podía brindar calor con palabras.— En unas horas tu abuelo estará hablando de su granja y como salvó a todas esa vacas... Le pediré que me haga esa historia de nuevo.

James sonrió.— Tal vez quiera hacerte las historias de la guerra.

—¿Él fue a la guerra?— Elsa prestó mucho interés a lo próximo que diría el pelirrojo.

—No, estaba muy pequeño cuando eso, pero sus hermanos mayores sí.— la rubia soltó un hondo respiro al escuchar eso, estaba aliviada.

—Tus tíos.— acotó ella, él asintió.

—Ya todos están...— y hubo un silencio en los que ella no le agradó mucho el curso de la conversación, no quería por ningún momento tocar temas de muerte y él se sintiera peor lo que ya estaba. Pero no sabía qué decir, ni de qué hablar. Dios, niiquiera sabía cómo actuar. Así que solo bajó su vista a sus zapatos de tacón, eran muy altos y ya estaba algo cansada de llevarlos puestos. Pero no tenía más remedio.— ¿Estás cansada? Si quieres puedes irte a tu casa, o yo te llevaría sin problema... A decir verdad lo bueno sería llevar a Phillip con su padre. O si quieres te puedo llevar a mi casa y que descanses, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras mientras yo...

—Quiero quedarme contigo, James.— susurró ella, interrumpiéndole.— Quiero acompañarte.— el pelirrojo al escuchar eso, pesteñeó repetidas veces, terminando por bajar su vista al suelo. Era un gesto muy lindo que quisiera quedarse allí con ellos. Aunque se sintiera fuera de lugar, pero se encontraba dándole apoyo en silencio. Eso hizo que el corazón de él se derritiera, y aunque quería estar enojado con ella por las supuestas mentiras que aún no le contaba, no podía. Simplemente no podía estar separado de la rubia. Claro que quería escucharla, y quería hablarle, y verla, y abrazarla y besarla y estar a su lado. Pero había una cosa llamada orgullo y amor propio, y ya esto le había pasado más de una vez; la última derramando el vaso completamente. El ambiente en un hospital a estas horas y en un día como ese era demasiado tranquilo. Hasta tenebroso, los pasillos estaban a luz tenue, casi inexistente y no habían enfermeras ni doctores por alrededor, solo uno del turno de la noche, junto con un guardia de seguridad en una de las puertas de entrada. El silencio era notable, no incómodo sin embargo. Y él no había dicho nada en respuesta. Lo que hizo que ella se preocupara un poco, pensando que debía sentirse enojado todavía.— James, sé que han pasado cosas entre nosotros, pero en verdad yo...

—Te quiero, Elsa.— aquello salió desprevenido, sin pensar ni mucho menos analizar las palabras en la cabeza de pelirrojo. Más bien solo dejando que sus sentimientos hablen por él. Sentimientos que ha estado guardando muy al fondo de sí mismo. La aludida no reaccionó.— Y sí han pasado cosas entre nosotros no muy buenas, y sé que mientes en repetidas veces, sé también que ha sido muy rápido... apenas tenemos unas semanas conociéndonos, poco más de un mes. Y no sé nada de tí, no sé si estas con alguien...— mientras hablaba, su tono de voz se apagaba y sus ojos por igual, casi sintiéndose herido solo por mencionar lo último. La chica aún no reaccionaba, más bien se quedó escuchando detenidamente.— Ocultas algo y miento cuando digo que no quiero escucharte, pero sea lo que sea que quieras decirme, no cambiará el hecho de que... te quiero.

Elsa había cruzado muchos caminos, había conocido muchas personas y se había enamorado anteriormente, pero nunca como lo estaba haciendo por él. Sus vidas eran diferentes, pero había algo que se asimilaba; y era la soledad. Y aunque la de ella era eterna, podría ocupar algunos años de su vida a él. Con o sin mentiras, y aunque él decía que la quería, quería sus mentiras más que nada. Quería a la Elsa que ella le había hecho creer que era. No a la verdadera, no a la maldita. Estar con James se sentiría divino. Y si es cierto que iba a vivir una mentira... sería una muy hermosa.

—James...— musitó ahora sonriendo, con pequeñas lágrimas transparentes en la comisura de sus ojos.

—Esas son las cosas malas entre nosotros. Solo esas.— le interrumpió.— Pero si miras las buenas, son muchísimas más. Comenzando por lo que siento por tí... Y lo que sé que sientes por mí. Por eso siempre _vuelves_.— aquello fue demasiado convincente para ella poder admitir que todo era cierto.— Dime lo que quieras, más mentiras o verdades esta vez, pero te aseguro que el cariño que me tienes es mucho más grande que todos tus secretos, ¿O me equivoco?

—No.— se sinceró.

—Entonces, toma una desición.

—¿Cómo?— cuestionó ella confundida.

—Quédate conmigo o con Hans.— entonces lo entendió todo. Él de verdad creía que estaba con otra persona. Algo la chocó, algo llamado realidad. _Las mentiras siempre salen a la luz_.— Elsa, estar aquí un día como hoy, me hizo darme cuenta de que uno nunca sabe lo que se espera en el futuro, a veces las cosas no salen como planeamos. Pero la vida es así. Tengo que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tengo en el presente... Y si tengo alguna contigo, no dudaré en tomarla.— se mordió el labio inferior y arrugó el entrecejo, decidido a continuar y luchar por ella.— No sé quien es él, ni qué ha hecho por tí, ni si le quieres más. Pero yo estoy dispuesto a todo por tí. Estar contigo Elsa, es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado este año.

—El que pasó, querrás decir.

—No, este. A pesar de todo, a pesar de estar aquí y no saber qué pasará... tú eres lo mejor.

Y ahí, con palabras llenas de honestidad y amor; fue como ese hombre prendió incendios en el invierno.

Elsa se enamoró de él. Sin remedio alguno, sin marcha atrás.

* * *

 _¿Era posible estar tan contento y triste a la vez?_

Veintiséis años James tenía de vida. Solo veintiséis años. Ni más ni menos. No se le comparaba a los que tenía Elsa caminando sobre la tierra. Veintiséis años no eran nada a una eternidad. Pero, ¿cómo alguien de veintiséis años sabía más lo que quería que alguien con juventud eterna? ¿Cómo era más maduro, más decidido, más capaz y más sincero? ¿Cómo la había enamorado?

Elsa solo pensaba... pensaba y pensaba. Y no había respuestas.

James vivía, sin embargo. Vivía mucho más que ella. Vivía un presente sin importarle el futuro; y ella un futuro sin importarle el presente.

Lo más terrible es que James solo tendría veintiséis una vez en su vida, lo más viejo que ya era y aún así es muy joven. Elsa seguiría teniendo veinte aunque no quiera.

Habían pasado algunos días en lo que tuvieron esa conversación enigmática. James abrió su corazón, justo cuando estabá más débil y roto. En un hospital, queriendo permanecer al lado de ella. Nada relevante había pasado desde entonces, tuvo que quedarse algunas noches con su abuelo. Había tenido un paro cardíaco, pero los médicos han reestablecido su pulso y gracias a un milagro aún seguía vivo. Todo dependía de cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba en las próximas semanas. Todo dependía de cuán fuerte era él y cuánta paciencia tenía la familia. Ellos estaban más unidos que nunca. Se turnaban para quedarse a dormir en la habitación y lo visitaban todos juntos para comer al medio día. Elsa había ido un par de veces, pero James no le permitía quedarse con él en las noches; alegando que tenía que descansar apropiadamente y que ya era suficiente todo lo que hacía por ellos. Su relación iba avanzando, él no tocaba ningún tema sobre ''los secretos de Elsa'' y dejaba que ella se sintiera lo más cómoda posible para hablar de ello. Mientras tanto, en las noches que Annie se quedaba con el abuelo, amanecían juntos y se entregaban al otro sin desistir.

James se veía más animado, sonreía más a menudo y dormía la noche completa. Pero al mismo tiempo la realidad lo golpeaba y cada vez que entraba a la habitación donde se estaba recuperando su abuelo, lo hacía con una sonrisa fingida. Verlo arropado con sábanas del hospital y con intravenosas en su brazo le daba una tristeza enorme.

La habitación no era muy espaciosa, contaba con una ventana que ocupada casi una pared completa, pero no entraban rayos solares debido a que tenía una cortina gruesa de color café. Las paredes eran blancas y la iluminación tenua y acogedora, como si eso funcionara para hacer sentir al paciente en casa. La verdad que no. Tenía una cama ortopédica, de esas que se reclinan y se ponen rectas con tan solo oprimir botones en los costados. Aquel señor estaba casi dormido, eran las cuatro de la tarde y James ya había entrado a la escuela. Por lo que se le hacía más difícil quedarse en las noches a dormir. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sí, el abuelo despertó.

—Lo siento.— se dispuso a disculparse.

—No te preocupes, Jim. Te estaba esperando.— respondió con la voz rocosa y colocándose sus gafas de pasta gruesa y color negro.— ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?— preguntó curioso pero no hacía falta respuesta, ya que el joven cargaba una mochila en su espalda, la misma que usaba para llevar lo necesario a la escuela, como si se tratara de otro estudiante y no del profesor. El aludido se dispuso a asentir con la cabeza y colocó la mochila en un sofá de tres plazas y en donde dormía cuando se quedaba. Sacó una funda con el logo de una heladería, dentro de ella habían dos potes medianos de helado de chocolate y ron pasas, el favorito de ambos. Le pasó uno junto con una cuchara y también él mismo se quedó con uno. Luego, ambos se quedaron en silencio disfrutando el helado. No era la primera vez que pasaba eso, en realidad, era una costumbre cuando James era pequeño sentarse en silencio y comer helado de chocolate y ron pasas; lo único que cambiaba era que lo hacían en un parque o frente al televisor, no en una habitación de hospital.— Cuando tenía tu edad hacía esto con mi abuelo igual. Pero los helados eran mucho más baratos en esa época, también tenían un mejor sabor. Ahora solo sabe a leche fría y azúcar...

James rió. Decía eso mismo en todas las veces.

—Y saborizantes...

—Y sabori... exacto, tu entiendes.— ahora fueron los dos que rieron juntos. El pelirrojo quería compartir todo el tiempo que pudiera con aquel señor, momentos como ese no se repetirían jamás.— Creo que es suficiente.— dijo al momento que ya dejaba el tarro de helado solo con algunas cucharas en una mesita de lado.— No me puedo dar el lujo de comer tanta azúcar, palabras de tu madre.

—Y me sorprende que le obedezcas.— comentó divertido mientras que estaba muy ocupado con su helado.

—Tu madre es una gran mujer. Arthur tuvo mucha suerte con ella, no todos los días aparecen así, hijo.— el abuelo se había encariñado muchísimo con su nuera, a veces hace historias sobre lo mucho que convencía a su hijo de buscarla cuando se peleaban, alegando que era ''una gran mujer'', sin embargo ese tipo de comentarios nunca se los dijo a James cuando tenía una pareja.— Ella me obligó a vivir con ellos cuando ya no podía hacerme cargo de la granja, eso no me gustó, pero... sabía al fondo que era mejor escucharla.

Ese relato lo había contado varias veces, y la anécdota era siempre igual, concluía con un ''es mejor llevarse de los seres queridos, ellos saben mejor''.

—Lo sé, aunque no siempre tiene razón.

—Son pocos los casos en que no la tiene... a ver, ¿trajiste también el álbum?— preguntó con interés.

—Sí, aquí está.— el aludido dejó su postre a un lado y buscó en su mochila de nuevo. Sacando ahora un viejo álbum con tapa gruesa color verde olivo y una fotografía pequeña y amarillenta en la portada, estaba pegada con cinta adhesiva; era él de joven y su esposa. El libro era pesado y estaba algo polvoriento. El pelirrojo aunque se esforzó en limpiarlo, no tuvo mucho éxito.— La abuela era muy hermosa.

El señor, ahora tomándolo entre sus manos y mirándolo más de cerca, lo colocó en su regazo. Con sus dedos lo limpió un poco, más de lo que su nieto pudo. Y sonrió de lado dejando que las memorias inflen su cabeza.— No lo abriste como te lo ordené, ¿cierto?

—Ni la primera página, abuelo.— respondió con honestidad mientras que se sentó en el asiento del sofá que estaba más cerca del señor y que le daba una vista al libro.— Aunque me muero por saber porqué, he visto todas las fotos suyas menos ese álbum. ¿Porqué es tan importante?

—No es importante, solo tiene fotos que no... me apetece ver muy a menudo.— comentó con un tono de voz más bajo. Miró de cerca la primera foto, la de portada. Fue tomada por una vecina, que acababan de conocer cuando se mudaron a su primera casa como esposos. Estaba él y Jaqueline, su esposa. En una esquina se podía leer una fecha, 1957. Contaba con tan solo veinticinco años, y su esposa con veintidós. Era una mujer hermosa, sin duda. En la foto se veía con un precioso vestido que él recuerda a la perfección, los colores estaban desteñidos pero era azul cielo con detalles en blanco. Ella tenía los labios de un rojo manzana y sus ojos eran mieles. La casa detrás de sí fue una que compraron mucho antes de decidir mudarse al campo y dedicarse al ganado. Allí nació el padre de James.— A Jacky nunca le gustó ese jardín, aunque plantaba muchas flores en él. Las mujeres son así de indecisas...

Luego procedió a abrirlo y se encontró con más fotos de la abuela; sentada en su primer sofá de la nueva casa, 1957. Preparando la primera cena, 1957. Una fiesta en el jardín, 1958. Pintando de azul la casa, 1958. El nacimiento de Arthur, 1959. El pequeño Arthur abrazando a un gato, 1961. Primer día de clases de Arthur, 1963... Así iban siendo enumeradas por año las fotografías amarillentas y sin color en ese album. James estaba fascinado, miraba con detenimiento cada fotografía de su padre cuando era pequeño, tan igual a él cuando también tenía esa edad. Jane había hecho una colección de fotos parecida, ahora que lo recuerda, al parecer era una tradición de la familia.

De pronto, el abuelo cerró el álbum. James se extrañó un poco, pero no le dió mucha importancia.

—¿Qué pasa? Déjame ver más...

—Sí sí, pero antes guarda el pote en la neverita, ¿quieres? No me gustaría que se descongelara.— el joven asintió, y abandonando el puesto al lado suyo,el abuelo aprovechó y se dirigió a una de las últimas páginas del álbum. Donde se encontraban algunas fotos de él y sus hermanos.— ¿Alguna vez tu padre te ha hablado de tus tíos?

—Un poco, ¿por?— respondió éste sin importancia, abriendo la neverita que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación.

—¿Los has visto?— James puso una cara pensativo, luego negó con la cabeza.— Me imagino que no, cuando éramos jovenes no era muy común tomarse fotos, solo en una ocasión especial. Madre nos hizo tirarnos una juntos y a cada uno antes de que ellos se fueran a la guerra. Los enlistaron a todos, menos a mí, por ser el más pequeño. Se fueron los cuatro. Solo regresaron dos.— esta vez James se acercó de nuevo a su abuelo, mirando ahora la fotografía de él y sus cuatro hermanos mayores.— Somos nosotros.— le indicó. El pelirrojo se dedicó a mirar cada rostro encontrado en esa fotografía. Eran todos parecidos, pero se notaba una diferencia entre ellos. Eran tres chicos más altos, con el traje militar de la época, luego le seguía uno más joven, con un niño en sus brazos.— Son Andrew y Gerard, los gemelos. Luego Phillip, como tu sobrino. Y éste pequeño regordito de ahí soy yo. Y ése, Jimmy... es Joseph.

Hubo un corto silencio.

—Vaya.— susurró mientras que el dedo del abuelo se posaba indicando el último.

—Andrew y Gerard murieron en la guerra, pero Phillip y Joseph sí regresaron, al menos solo la primera vez que se fueron.— continuó su historia. James escuchaba con atención.— Joseph siempre cuidó de mí, era el más joven de todos, claro sin contarme.

—¿Cuántos años tenían cuando se fueron a la guerra?

—A ver, hijo, me la pones difícil.— dijo con tono de gracia, luego de unos segundos pensando procedió.— Cuando se fueron; los gemelos, Andrew y Gerard tenían la misma edad, ¿no? creo que veinticinco. Phillip era un año menor, veinticuatro. Y Joseph, veinte.

—Era muy joven.— dijo alzando las cejas.

—Madre quedó devastada. Y si me preguntas, era el favorito.— confesó en risas.— Cuando regresaron, Phillip se casó con una novia que tenía de la escuela. Y Joseph... pues él conoció a una enfermera. ¿Te imaginas? en ese caos él se enamoró.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Pues, ella dejó de ser enfermera pero él se tuvo que ir de nuevo. Con la promesa que regresaría, claro. Y lo hizo.— dijo con cierta melancolía.— Pero ella se impacientó.

—No lo esperó.— concluyó el pelirrojo.

—Según él, era una chica misteriosa y escapar era lo suyo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, y bastante hermosa.— comentó.— Como tu novia, Lisa.

—Elsa.— corrigió arrugando el entrecejo.

—¿Así que se llama Elsa?— preguntó aquel señor con mucho interés.

—Sí, abuelo.

—James, ésta es la novia de Joseph...— había pasado la página. Ahora se mostraban dos fotografías, ambas en blanco y negro. La primera tenía a dos jovenes, el joven con traje militar y a su lado con una chica con un vestido elegante, se leía Phillip y Rosalié, 1944. La otra fotografía y la que indicaba el abuelo, tenía a dos jóvenes por igual, él con un traje militar también y a su lado una chica con un uniforme de enfermera. Se leía Joseph y Elsa, 1944.— Elsa, es ella.

James pestañeó varias veces al ver la fotografía.

* * *

 **Notas:**

que esTAA PASANDOOOOOO?

¡ESTABA LOCA POR SUBIR ESTE CAP! y a saber porqué ¿no?

Una cosa chiquillas, cuando respondo un comentario me aparece un error de gateway (ni sé que es eso) y no sé si se acaba por enviar la respuesta o no lo hace. ¿Alguien sabe a qué se debe? Ha estado así algunos días. Por eso disculpen si no respondo comentarios, u.u esta vez no es mi culpa. ¿O si le llegaron las respuestas? Bueno, estaba hoy aburrida y quise subir y editar algunos caps, nada especial. Y más que es un día lluvioso; me inspira la verdad. Tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza de futuras historias pero no quiero comprometerme y subirlas ahora sino cuando que acabe esta. Luego me entapono y con lo perezosa que me pongo a veces para escribir. xD

Ahora sí me despido ¡Hasta la próxima nenitas!


End file.
